The Other Him
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Yuugi is attacked by vampires one evening only to be saved by a vampire who looks exactly like him. Suddenly thrown into a world of vampiric politics and rules, Yuugi fights off emotions that shouldn't be there. His friends and family are put in danger because of these emotions, and Yuugi relies on the one who started it all to end it. But, is it all so simple? Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Acquaintances

**Chapter 1: Acquaintances (3,661 Words)**

Yuugi yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he walked home from the library. He had stayed later than he usually did because Joey needed help with a project that was due tomorrow. _He's hopeless,_ Yuugi thought tiredly with another yawn.

A few cars passed, and the streetlight were beginning to flicker on. The pale yellow light did little to illuminate the sidewalk, and the alleyways he passed were covered in haunting shadows. A shot of fear went through him as he thought of what could be lurking in those alleys, but he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Yet, he couldn't help but walk a little faster. _Next time I'll take up Joey's offer to drive me home,_ he thought as he fought the urge to run.

He felt as if something was wrong. A foreboding feeling crept into his consciousness, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He stopped in front of a familiar alley. Staring into the darkness, the streetlights on the other side sent little light into the alleyway. Yuugi took a quick glance at his phone and grimaced.

It was nearly ten-o'clock, and he was supposed to be home at eight! _Grandpa is going to kill me!_ He looked down the street he was currently on. It would be a few more blocks before he could turn onto the street he lived on. He returned to looking down the alley. _It would be faster to go this way._

Yuugi threw caution to the wind and ignored the tightening in his stomach as he stepped into the alley. His bookbag bounced on his back as he jogged. He didn't want to be in this dark place any longer than he had to, and he fought the urge to flat-out sprint to the other side. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood, and he stopped dead in his tracks at the feeling. It was the same feeling he would get when he was about to be jumped by the bullies at school.

He gulped before yelling out into the darkness, "Who's there?" A few silently tense seconds dragged by before something flashed in Yuugi's peripheral vision. "I know you're there, so show yourself!" His voice shook as he spoke, and he cursed himself for showing such weakness.

Something, or rather _someone_ , chuckled cruelly from the dark depths. "Look at this, Gilfred. Our little snack is scared of the dark," said a voice. It was gravelly and deep. The words were dragged out as if whoever had spoken had a lisp.

"Yes, yes, dear Griffin," a second voice entered. It sounded the same except that this voice dragged out the S's and F's. It reminded Yuugi of a snake. "Poor little child won't feel fear for much longer."

Yuugi gulped at that and realized that staring into the darkness was not going to help him see where, much less who, they were. _I knew this was a bad idea!_ Yuugi thought frantically as he took a step backward. _I have to get out of here!_ With that thought backed by his fear-induced adrenaline-pumping state, he bolted towards the exit he had originally been jogging towards.

The twinkling stars were temporarily blocked as a shadow jumped over his short stature. He heard that shadow land in front of him. He skidded to a halt and wheeled around to sprint back the way he had come only to run into something hard. He quickly figured that it wasn't a wall for it was covered in some sort of fabric. He then knew what, or rather who, he had run into. A pair of gleaming blood red eyes shone down at him. He attempted to push the figure away.

"Stay away from me!" Yuugi cried in vain only to have the two red-eyed figures move closer. He suddenly remembered the pepper spray his Grandpa always had him carry, and the small pocket knife that Tristan had given him for his birthday earlier that year. His self-defense lessons from Duke kicked in, and Yuugi lashed out with his foot to kick the person in front of him in the crotch.

He heard him grunt in pain and grabbed the pepper spray. He turned to the other before unleashing the burning solution into his eyes, and his yelp of pain echoed off the walls. With a twirl, Yuugi's foot collided with the first guy's face. Or at least he thought it was his face, but he figured whatever he kicked, it would still hurt. He took the opportunity to then rush back down the way he had previously come. He wanted nothing more than to escape that dark alley and those weird eyed freaks.

He heard the two laugh behind him, and before he could blink, he was pinned up to one of the alley's wall. "Now, now, where do you think you're going?" the one who held Yuugi captive hissed.

"Gilfred, let's just suck this child dry before someone notices. The brat's parents have probably already called the Police," the one called Griffin said to the one holding Yuugi, who must have been Gilfred.

"Yes, yes dear Griffin," Gilfred replied harshly. Yuugi saw the sharp canines in Gilfred's mouth, and it dawned on him as to what these guys were. Suddenly it all seemed clear. The blood red eyes, the quick-as-lightning movements, the sharp fangs.

"Y-You're v-vampires!" Yuugi stuttered suddenly. He attempted again to push the creature back, but he failed miserably.

Griffin laughed. "Indeed we are, little human. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." Yuugi could hear the grin as the vampire spoke. "But you realized too late. You should've thought twice before attacking us like that!"

Yuugi could feel their undead breath ghost across his neck as they edged even closer. He squeezed his violet eyes shut as he prayed to whatever Gods that were listening. _Please! Someone help me! Anyone!_ Tears formed behind his closed eyes before running down his pale cheeks to drip from his chin.

A whooshing sound came from over head, and he heard Gilfred and Griffin gasp and grunt as they fell away from him. Yuugi's legs buckled beneath him when the vampire holding him dropped him. His back slid down the wall till he sat hunched on the concrete ground. Vicious snaps echoed through the chilly air, and the sound was quickly followed by what sounded like sand being dumped onto the ground.

He dared to open his eyes to see another figure standing above what looked like two piles of dirt. Dark light seemed to radiate off of the newcomer, and as the figure turned, Yuugi's fearful thoughts were brought to life. Two blood red eyes stared at him.

"P-Please," Yuugi begged as he hugged his nonfunctioning legs closer to his chest. "Just d-don't h-hurt me…" The last few words came off as a whisper because Yuugi had hidden his head between his knees. His entire body shook, and his brain was beginning to shut down from fatigue despite the still impending danger. Yuugi's thoughts became muddled and blurred. He sniffed and cringed pathetically when the newly arrived vampire stepped closer.

Much to Yuugi's surprize, the vampire stopped moving upon seeing him flinch and simply squatted instead. The dark light that surrounded him allowed Yuugi to see small features of his body. _He kind of looks like an older version of me,_ Yuugi thought. He stiffened when the Other Him held out his hand towards him. Yuugi could see the sharp nails protruding from his fingertips.

The red eyes narrowed slightly in what Yuugi could only label as confused frustration. The vampire retracted his hand, and Yuugi could see the fangs in the Other Him's mouth when he spoke. "I will not hurt you, little one," the Other Him said in a soothing and oddly calming voice. The words flowed together like water over a smooth stone, and it reminded Yuugi's tired mind of a waterfall. Beautiful yet strong enough to demand attention and respect. "Why don't I take you home to your family before these numskulls reawaken from the dead?" He motioned slowly to the two piles of dirt behind him.

Yuugi sniffled again. His light violet eyes bore into the red ones that starred at him unblinking. "How can I trust that you won't kill me?" he asked and mentally applauded himself that he didn't stutter that time.

The Other Him chuckled deeply and smirked. "How do I know that you won't attempt to attack me with that knife of yours? Or spray that foul-smelling liquid into my eyes?"

"How did you know that I have a knife?" Yuugi asked with surprize. He hadn't even pulled it out to attack Gilfred or Griffin, so how did this vampire know? To be honest, Yuugi had forgotten that he had it for a while during the attack.

The Other Him chuckled again. His red eyes quickly flashed with amusement. "I can smell it. The lubrication they put on the knife's hinges has a distinct smell."

Yuugi sent him a tired glare before attempting to stand. He braced his small, shaking body with his arm and leaned heavily on the wall. "If you promise not to attack me, I promise not to attack you," he said finally. He decided that if this vampire had wanted to bite him or worse, he would have done so already seeing as Yuugi could barely stand at the moment.

The Other Him nodded before standing. "These lowlifes didn't bite you did they?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, you… got to them before they had a chance." His eyes drifted towards the piles of dirt cautiously as if they would just back to life with one look.

With another nod, the Other Him offered Yuugi his arm for support. Yuugi glanced warily at it before deciding that it would take him all night and possibly well into the morning to get home if he were to walk on his own. He latched onto the limb gratefully, for his legs still didn't want to work. He was surprised to find that the vampire's skin wasn't ice cold as he thought it would be. It was pleasantly warm like a dying fire.

The dark light that surrounded the Other Him slowly wrapped itself around Yuugi's small frame. "W-What's it doing?" Yuugi asked. He was alarmed by the coolingly warm feeling that washed over him. It made his skin tingle as if he were cold, yet his blood seemed to boil as if he had just run a marathon.

"Don't worry, little one," the Other Him said softly. "I'm only checking to see if you've sustained any injuries that you're not aware of. Nothing more, I promise." Yuugi seemed to relax at that, but he still had his suspicions. The vampire chuckled at Yuugi's expression of slightly-hidden suspicion. "Nothing has been broken, but your foot will be sore from kicking Gilfred. Expect some scratches on your back from the wall as well."

Yuugi nodded in understanding, for he was using all of his strength to stand and couldn't speak. They moved, the Other Him walked while Yuugi stumbled, back out to the street, and Yuugi felt a change in the being beside him. He saw the red color fade from the vampire's eyes to reveal a dark violet; his fangs and claws retracted to become what was considered normal length; the dark light that surrounded them both faded away. Yuugi decided that that was the vampire's way of blending into a human crowd and decided not to question it. Not that he could at the moment.

They kept moving down the street. Yuugi guided the Other Him towards where he knew the Kame Game Shop would be. The Other Him supported nearly all of Yuugi's weight. Although, there wasn't much to carry with him being so small. It also helped that the Other Him had increased strength from being a vampire.

Yuugi whimpered upon feeling a sudden jolt of pain race up his leg. The painkilling endorphins his brain had been producing before were beginning to wear off along with the adrenaline, and he felt as if he had kicked a brick wall instead of a vampire's face. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to pass.

His eyes snapped open when he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He looked around frantically only to realize that the Other Him had picked him up and was now carrying him bridal style down the sidewalk. A look of amusement was resting on the vampire's face. "W-What are you doing?" Yuugi asked nervously.

The Other Him chuckled again, and Yuugi felt the vibrations rubble gently in the Other Him's chest. A smirk was planted on the vampire's lips. "It's faster this way," was the only reply Yuugi got.

After a couple of minutes, Yuugi began to feel the bait of sleep lure him in. His head rested against the Other Him's shoulder, and Yuugi's hand gripped his dark t-shirt. The vampire's gait was so smooth that it felt like they were floating rather than walking, and it made sleep come even easier. It didn't help that the Other Him's body was warm against Yuugi's cold body.

Yuugi woke to the sound of the Other Him's voice, and he vaguely wondered if he was dreaming. "Little one, it's time to wake up." Yuugi reached up to his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. He had to be. His dream had consisted of him being attacked by vampires, and vampires didn't exist.

"What?" Yuugi asked with a confused expression on his cherubic face.

The Other Him chuckled, and the vibrations threatened to send Yuugi back to sleep. "I believe we've arrived at your home, Little One."

Yuugi blinked and briefly wondered what the man was talking about before realization dawned on him. He hadn't been dreaming. He _had_ been attacked by vampires. He _had_ been rescued by a third vampire, and that vampire was currently _holding_ him as if he were something precious. He yelped before pushing himself away from the Other Him. His light violet eyes were wide with alarm as he collided roughly with the concrete ground.

He frantically looked around, expecting to see other vampires or at least Griffin and Gilfred, but he saw no one. He only saw the Other Him and the Kame Game Shop sign. _He brought me home,_ Yuugi thought. He was bewildered that the vampire had actually brought him home when he could've eaten him or something worse while he slept helplessly in his arms.

His gaze returned to the Other Him who stood before him with a concerned look on his face. Yuugi realized then what he had just done. "S-Sorry," he apologized quickly before standing. He stumbled, but the Other Him caught him and helped him stand upright. Their eyes met. "I didn't mean to push you away like that. I was just startled is all."

The concern was quickly replaced by amusement and a smirk. "I understand. Now, let's get you inside. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Yuugi nodded and allowed the Other Him to help him to the door. As soon as they stepped onto the porch, the front door of the shop swung open to reveal a tired looking Grandpa. "Yuugi!" the old man huffed in surprize before bringing the boy into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, m'boy! Where have you been? You are going to be grounded for the next year if I have anything to say about it! What have I told you about staying out this late! I thought something happened to you for sure!"

Yuugi laughed gratefully as he returned his Grandfather's hug. "I'm fine, Grandpa," he lied. "I only tripped down some stairs and hurt my ankle, but I'll be fine," he half-lied. He felt something slide into the back pocket of his pants before remembering about the Other Him. He turned only to find the vampire gone. His eyebrows narrowed as he searched the dark street for any sign of him, but his attention was soon grabbed by his Grandfather who was trying to drag him into the shop.

The Other Him stood hiding behind a nearby corner of a building as he watched Yuugi's exchange with what appeared to be his Grandfather. His hearing picked up everything they were saying, and he smirked at the small lies Yuugi fed to the old man. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Yuugi turn only to find him gone. The sad look that crossed over the boy's face was not lost to the vampire. He stood watching the pair until his Little Yuugi was dragged into the shop by his Grandfather. The Other Him left soon after as turbulent thoughts raced through his usually calm mind.

Yuugi allowed his Grandpa to look at his foot before being ordered to shower. His Grandpa had complained that he smelled as if he had just been through a fire. The words puzzled him, but he obeyed nevertheless.

He went up to his room, his foot having been braced by numerous bandages, and began to undress. When he went to pull down his pants, a piece of cloth fell from his back pocket and landed lightly on the carpeted floor. Yuugi curiously reached down to pick it up. It was a black handkerchief that was edged in finely woven gold thread. It felt like silk, but Yuugi couldn't be sure. He flipped it over to find that a name was embedded in the corner with silver thread.

"Yami?" he read aloud. He then remembered feeling something being pressed into his back pocket when he was hugging his Grandpa at the front door. _Is this the name of that vampire? The Other Me?_ Yuugi lifted it to his nose and gave the cloth an experimental sniff. It smelled like it had just been through a fire. It smelled like smoke and ash and… cinnamon? _Is that was he smells like?_ He mentally slapped himself and placed the hankie on his nightstand. _Stop thinking about how he smells, Yuugi. It's not like you're going to see him again._ He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't saddened by the thought. _Well, at least you know why Grandpa said you smelt like fire._

He sighed, continued to undress, and hopped into the shower that was in the bathroom that was joined to his room. The hot water did wonders to relax his muscles, but when he turned to get his back wet, he yelped at the stinging sensation. The Other Him's, _Yami's_ , he mentally corrected himself, words rang through his head.

" _Expect some scratches on your back from the wall as well."_

He took a deep breath before continuing with his now short shower. _So much for a nice, relaxing shower,_ Yuugi mused as he pulled on his favorite pair of pajamas. They were sky blue and had clouds floating on them. He crawled into bed, making sure to avoid laying on his back as he liked to, and pulled the handkerchief to his chest. He briefly wondered why Yami would give him this, but his thoughts were interrupted when his Grandpa opened the door. The light from the hallway made Yuugi's eyes burn since his room was mostly dark.

"Goodnight, Yuugi," Grandpa said softly. His worn eyes watched the boy gently. "I love you, m'boy."

Yuugi smiled. "G'night, Grandpa. I love you too." With that, his Grandpa closed the door, and Yuugi reached to turn off the lamp that was on his nightstand. The waning moon cast long shadows into his room from the branches of the tree that was outside his window. He thought back to the night he had and could help but whimper when the branches scraped against his window from the wind or when the shadows would dance when the branches moved.

He unconsciously clutched the hankie tighter as fear gripped his heart again. He accidently breathed in the cinnamon-smoke scent that lingered on the handkerchief, and it brought peace to his mind. Yuugi did this every time something frightened him for the rest of the night, and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep brought on by his fatigue.

* * *

 **Well, this was a bitch to write. I'm just glad I got this first chapter over with. I originally got this idea earlier this morning after I had woken up, and I've spent the better half of the day working on this thing. I'd have to say editing was the easiest part. Unlike the other stories I have where I'm following the anime's plotline or pulling it right out of my ass, I actually have a decent plot for this one (or I at least hope so lol). Yep, I'll probably write more either tonight, tomorrow, or during study block on Tuesday. I feel like this is about to be like… I don't know. Awesome? So I know I haven't asked before, but it would be really nice to get some reviews on my works (especially this one). Thanks for reading this long-ass footnote~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Continued Adoration

**Chapter 2: Continued Adoration (3,335 Words)**

Yuugi woke when his alarm clock blared its dreadful beeps at six-o'clock the next morning. He groaned as he clumsily felt around for the offending noise-maker. Once he had silenced the thing, he sat up groggily to find his phone buzzing. He picked it up and heard Ryou's cheery voice on the other end.

"Good morning, Yuugi~!"

He yawned before replying, "Good morning, Ryou." He was used to the Brit's early morning wake up calls, but he silently wished that he could've slept in some more seeing how tired he was.

"I heard about how you helped Joey with that project and was wondering if you could help me too? Melvin and Bakura don't have the patience, or the smarts really, to help, and Marik is… living under a rock so to speak."

"Sure, Ryou, but you have to promise to stop calling me at ungodly hours of the morning okay? My alarm literally just went off not a minute ago." Yuugi smiled when he heard his friend laugh from the other end.

"Sure thing, Yuugi." There was some background noise, and Yuugi knew Bakura had finally gotten up based on the numerous curse words that filtered through the phone. "Okay, I gotta go. Bakura is yelling at Melvin again, and his coffee isn't done yet. Bye~!" The call ended abruptly, but Yuugi paid no mind to it. Every morning was like this: Ryou would always call to make sure he was awake before having to get off the phone to separate Bakura and Melvin from fighting. He honestly didn't know how the snowy-haired boy did it all.

Yuugi sighed contently before flopping back onto his bed. His cheek brushed against something soft. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. His pillow hadn't become silky overnight had it? He reached up to grab the cloth only to stare at it with wide eyes. How could he so easily forget about the previous night's events? The black silk shined in the sunlight that came through the window. The silver and gold threads glistened beautifully. _Vampires exist,_ he thought. _I wonder if there are other mythical creatures out there?_

Tossing the thought back and forth within his head, he carefully moved from his bed to grab the school uniform that hung behind his door. Minding his still wrapped ankle, he dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He never bothered with his hair anymore. It wouldn't obey the laws of hairspray and/or gel even if he did mess with it. After years of letting it grow out, it just maintained the constant shape and style everyone was used to. So, he left it alone.

Yuugi took the stairs one at a time as he descended them. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air as he approached the kitchen. He could hear his Grandpa humming an old tune as he fixed breakfast for the both of them.

"Morning, Grandpa," Yuugi greeted the old man cheerfully as he slid into a chair at the dining table.

"Ah! Good morning, Yuugi, m'boy. How'd you sleep?" Grandpa asked just as cheerfully.

"I slept well enough. I did have some trouble falling asleep, though." Yuugi felt bad for having to lie to his Grandpa last night. He had wanted to tell the man the truth, but he knew Grandpa wouldn't take it well. He promised himself then and there that he would never lie to his Grandpa again.

"Oh? Well, the wind was blowing rather harshly last night. I bet that old tree didn't help either."

"It sure didn't," Yuugi replied as he raised the handkerchief to his nose for what seemed like the thousandth time. He inhaled the calming scent.

"What's that you got there, Yuugi?" Grandpa asked suddenly. Curiosity shined in his old eyes. "It looks rather expensive. You don't have a secret admirer, do you m'boy?" An all-knowing smile came upon the old man's cracked lips.

"N-No, Grandpa." Yuugi shook his head no, but he couldn't stop the blush that flushed across his cheeks as he thought of him and Yami going out. "A friend gave it to me yesterday." _At least it wasn't a lie,_ Yuugi thought gratefully.

Yuugi's Grandpa hummed as he contemplated his grandson's answer before shrugging and going back to making breakfast. "You're up early today. Did Ryou call you again for something?"

Glad for the distraction, Yuugi replied eagerly, "Yeah, he wants me to help him with his project. It's the same one I was helping Joey with yesterday."

Grandpa laughed softly. "Those friends of yours are hopeless," he jabbed in good humor.

"Funny you should say that Grandpa," Yuugi replied with a smile as a plate filled with bacon and pancakes was served to him from his spot at the table. "I thought the exact same thing yesterday." The two shared a laugh before chowing down.

* * *

Laughs and chatter carried on the air as Yuugi and Ryou walked into the school courtyard. Bakura and Melvin were glaring at each other from where they walked behind the two youngsters. Marik had already run ahead to greet his many friends that his flamboyant attitude seemed to draw in.

Joey, Tristan, and Téa were all waiting by one of the trees that grew in the courtyard. They waved and called out their greetings as the group approached them. Joey wrapped an arm around Yuugi's head and gave him a friendly noogie. Yuugi laughed heartily and swatted the hand away.

"Thanks for the help last night, Yug," Joey said. His voice was lightly accented with a Brooklyn accent. "My Chemistry teacha' would've hit me ova' the head before assigning me a detention for not turnin' in that paper."

"It's no problem, Joey," Yuugi replied. "I'm glad I could help. I'm just about to help Ryou with his project."

"That so? Mind if I help ya out, Snowy?" Joey asked Ryou who giggled.

"Not at all! The more the merrier!"

"Sweet!" Joey exclaimed. He was only ever excited about homework if he didn't have to do it. "Well, me and Tristan are off to the cafeteria for some food. Smell ya later!" Tristan and Joey then proceeded to race towards the cafeteria. Their laughter and jibes at each other could be heard throughout the entire school.

The remaining group laughed at their beloved friend's antics before resuming normal conversation. Téa was the first one to speak. "Hey, Yuugi, what's that in your breast pocket?"

Yuugi blinked before looking down at the pocket. The black handkerchief Yami had slipped into his back pocket last night was neatly folded and tucked into the pocket. He had forgotten that he had placed the hankie there before leaving the game shop. A small blush flushed across his cheeks.

"Oh, it's just a new handkerchief that I got from a friend," Yuugi replied honestly.

Téa's eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't pry any further. "It looks nice, Yuugi," Ryou said with a smile. Bakura threw his arm around Ryou's shoulder lazily.

"Thanks, Ryou."

"Where'd Marik go?" Melvin suddenly asked. Being the protective older brother that he was, he always had one eye on Marik and the other on Bakura. He wasn't happy about Bakura and Marik's relationship, but he left it alone since he had his own relationship with Ryou, Bakura's little brother.

Bakura perked up at the question and glanced around for himself. A growl escaped his throat as he immediately thought of the worst. "If those bullies hurt him again, I swear to Ra that nothing will stop me from killing them!" He then bolted into the school building with Melvin swearing in Ancient Egyptian at his heels.

Ryou sighed wearily. "The only time they get along is when they are concerned for Marik's and my own well being." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "It makes me so happy sometimes!"

Yuugi and Téa sweatdropped at Ryou's dramatics. "Speaking of being happy, I better go get some food before Joey and Tristan eat it all. Later guys!" Téa waved before leaving for the cafeteria.

Yuugi and Ryou stood underneath the tree for a few minutes more as they simply enjoyed the calm, that was their friendship, before the storm, that was the school day. "Like Joey," Ryou began softly but suddenly, "My project isn't due till tomorrow, so we can work on it tonight if you want, Yuugi. It'll be more peaceful that way too because Joey would've gone home already."

Yuugi chuckled. "Yeah, it _would_ be easier to concentrate when Joey's not breathing down our necks for food every few minutes." They both laughed. The bell that started classes would ring in a few minutes.

"See you later, Yuugi," Ryou called and waved before walking away.

Yuugi smiled and waved back. He stuffed his hands into his pant pockets before glancing around the almost deserted courtyard. His thoughts drifted back to the hankie that laid innocently in his uniform's breast pocket. He wished he could see Yami again. The vampire had been nice to him after what had happened with Gilfred and Griffin. He was still surprised that he hadn't irritated Yami with his behavior and that he had bothered with Yuugi at all. What would it have taken for Yami not to come to his rescue? Would Yuugi be lying dead in that alley right now? With all his friends and family worrying?

 _I owe you a lot, Yami,_ Yuugi thought as he watched the clouds float by against the blue background that was the sky. He heard dark chuckling, and his attention snapped back from his thoughts. He tensed as he remembered Gilfred's similar laughter from the night before. It was the voice that made Yuugi tense even more.

"Lookie what we got here, boys," Ushio said gruffly and with a sadistic grin. His cronies all had the same grin. Yuugi thought that they might be taking lessons from Melvin and Bakura, but then he thought better of it. Melvin and Bakura would kill Ushio before the man could utter a single word for what he's done to Ryou and Marik. "Lil' Yuugi is all alone."

Yuugi involuntarily shivered. This reminded him too much of the night before with the vampire's attack. "W-What do you want?" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering yet again. "I don't have any money." He took a step back when Ushio stepped forward. Yuugi didn't have Tristan's knife with him since he was on school grounds, and he hadn't refilled his pepper spray yet. The empty can was currently lying helplessly on Yuugi's bedroom floor, and he doubted that he was strong enough to use the self-defense moves Duke taught him on Ushio's big frame.

Ushio laughed and his cronies copied him shortly after. "I know you don't carry money anymore, Yuugi, so I'm simply here to beat your ass." He took another menacing step forward, and Yuugi took another jerky step back. His foot was beginning to bother him, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to run on it. He walked with a small limp already.

"What happened two years ago is over, Ushio," Yuugi tried being diplomatic. He hated violence, not with the passion that he used to have against it, but the dislike was still there.

"It may be over, but I'll always hate you for it. When I'm done with you, ol' Joey and Tristan won't stand a chance."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed at the obvious threat towards his friends. The pride and arrogance he usually kept hidden for them created an edge in his voice. "Who says you'll get passed me?" He barely survived a vampire attack the night before, his back stung, and his foot was hurting like Hell, but he was not about to let a bully they'd beaten in the past make a comeback. However, the key word there was 'they'd', and at that moment, Yuugi was standing alone.

"I could squash you with my foot, Lil' Yuugi," Ushio growled.

Yuugi managed the best glare he could despite being nearly backed up to the tree and fired it at Ushio. "You're on," Yuugi replied. His outside facade seemed cool and nonchalant, but on the inside, he was freaking out. _How am I going to beat this guy?_ Yuugi thought frantically. _I'm going to be beaten within an inch of my life!_

"Get 'em, boys," Ushio commanded to his six cronies before walking away. "Meet me in the exploratory wing when you're done!" he called over his shoulder. The boys nodded to each other, and their grins seemed to get wider.

Two of the boys Yuugi knew he could handle, for they were of the same stature as Duke. The other four were experienced American football players. Yuugi gulped when he thought of taking them on. _Well,_ Yuugi mused silently, _I could always kick them where it hurts like I did that vampire. Not that it did much to him…_

"Don't worry, kid," one of the six spoke with a cruel laugh that made Yuugi cringe. "We'll be sure to make this quick." Yuugi gulped but stared them down defiantly. The other five laughed, but then they all froze in their tracks. Their gazes were drawn to something behind Yuugi. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion before raising in surprise at the welcomingly familiar voice that sounded out behind him.

"Oh, it'll be over quickly indeed," Yami's smooth voice came from behind Yuugi, and it sounded angrier than it did last night. He felt the vampire's presence then. The dark light wrapped itself around Yuugi in a protective embrace, and this time, he didn't panic when it consumed him. He gladly welcomed the comfort the cold and warmth brought him.

Yami's arm wrapped around Yuugi's chest as the smaller of the two was pulled back against the larger. "Y-Yami," Yuugi whispered softly, and he tilted his head back to get a look at the Other Him. They indeed looked very much alike.

Yami's face was more angular, and his usually dark violet eyes were blazing a bloody red. His hair was slightly more spiky than Yuugi's, was edged in dark red instead of purple, and his lightning-like bangs shot up into his hair. He wore a skin-tight black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top. His legs were clad in black skinny jeans that were held up at his slim waist by a pair of silver studded belts. The calf-high combat boots were menacing by themselves, and they only added to his "I'm a badass" look.

He gave Yuugi a quick, softened glance and a small smirk before returning his piercing gaze to the six bullies. The hardness and anger that had disappeared upon looking at Yuugi were back in his red eyes, and Yuugi swore that the six of them stiffened beneath his gaze. He felt Yami's arm tighten around him in a gesture that Yuugi could only call possessive.

One of the bullies spoke up, "Come on guys. What can one boy do to six men?" The other five nodded and grunted their agreement, and they continued their advancement yet again.

Yuugi felt a rumble in Yami's chest and realized that the vampire was growling. "You'll regret threatening something that belongs to me," Yami snarled. The dark light that surrounded them both suddenly burst towards the six students. It hovered around them, not quite touching them like the light would do with Yuugi, in a threatening display.

Yami's sweetly undead breath ghosted across his cheek as he whispered into Yuugi's ear. A shiver shot down his spine at the strange feeling. "Close your eyes, little one." Yuugi didn't hesitate to do so and clenched his eyes tightly shut. He felt Yami move his hands to cover his ears, and he heard nothing for several seconds. He pressed himself closer to the vampire to assure himself that Yami was still there. Yuugi didn't know what was happening or about to happen, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

As soon as everything happened, it was over. Yami removed his hands from Yuugi's ears, and Yuugi felt brave enough to open his eyes. They widened when he didn't see any trace of the six bullies. He turned in Yami's now gentle grip to stare up at the vampire. His eyes had returned to their dark violet color, and the anger that had been there before was gone. Yuugi could only see amusement mixed with a hint of concern in the violet pools.

Yuugi suddenly didn't feel right asking about where the six bullies had gone, so he settled for, "Thanks, Yami."

Yami simply smirked. "It's not a problem, little one," he replied just as gently. "You should be more careful, though. If I hadn't gotten here in time…"

"But you did," Yuugi replied softly and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Yami blinked, bewildered by the action, and he curiously returned the hug. He buried his nose into Yuugi's hair and inhaled the lingering scent of strawberries that he assumed was from the boy's shampoo. He couldn't withhold the smirk that appeared on his lips when he heard Yuugi taking long whiffs of Yami's shirt. He decided then that he liked hugging Yuugi. "I can never thank you enough, Yami," Yuugi finally whispered. The bell that started the classes had rung a few minutes ago, but at that moment, Yuugi could care less.

"For what?" Yami's voice easily reflected how bemused the vampire was. He felt Yami run a hand over his chest, but Yuugi ignored it.

"For saving me twice now," Yuugi answered truthfully. His hands tightened their grip on Yami's t-shirt, and he inhaled another draft of the intoxicating scent of smoky cinnamon. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you," Yuugi voiced his earlier thoughts with concern.

Yami chuckled and the vibrations rumbled calmly through Yuugi's body. Yami held him a little tighter as he spoke, "You owe me nothing, Yuugi." The use of his name sent another shiver down Yuugi's spine. "You'll never owe me anything but-"

Yami was cut off as Yuugi's name was called from within the school building. It sounded like Joey. Yuugi then remembered that he was now _extremely_ late for class. "Oh! I'm sorry, Yami, but I really have to get to class," Yuugi said with a nervous glance towards the school doors.

The vampire chuckled again and a smirk found its way to Yami's lips. He nodded and released Yuugi from his embrace. Yuugi half-raced half-limped off but hesitated at the doors. He turned back and waved with a grin before disappearing inside the building. The door clicked firmly behind him.

"You'll never owe me anything but your continued adoration, my little Yuugi," Yami finished as he looked down at the cloth he now held in his hand. The black silk gleamed against the morning sunlight, and the gold and silver thread sparkled slightly.

* * *

 **Well, I did it. Two chapters in one day. Holy Ra… So, I'm really tired right now lmao. I think I already have an idea for chapter three. I don't think I'll write anything more for today. Good night my readers~!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend Who Knows

**Chapter 3: A Friend Who Knows (2,340 Words)**

Yuugi sat at the library for the second time in a row that week. He withheld a rude sigh as Ryou flipped through yet another textbook. With Joey, all Yuugi had to do was make sure that it was C-grade material, but Ryou wanted to get the best grade possible. _Not that I'm complaining,_ Yuugi mused sullenly. _I did agree to help him after all._ He glanced over to the librarian who sat behind her desk.

She was watching the two of them with tired eyes. She was obviously displeased at them being there so close to closing: They closed early every Thursday. Yuugi gave Ryou's arm a little nudge, and the white-haired boy looked up with a confused expression on his face. "Maybe we should just check these books out and continue this at my place," Yuugi offered. He motioned towards the librarian to see that she had turned off her computer and other electronics. Ryou saw this and sent her an apologetic smile.

"That seems like a good idea," Ryou said and began to build a pile of textbooks. He hauled them over to the librarian's desk, and she checked them out quickly. Yuugi packed up their stuff and moved to stand behind Ryou as he finished checking them out.

"I'm sorry we kept you," Yuugi offered with a smile before giving the lady a wave and walked through the door. He caught up to Ryou who was waiting for him patiently a few meters down the sidewalk. As Yuugi half-ran half-limped to catch up, Ryou finally saw that his friend was hiding a limp to his gait.

"Yuugi," he began softly, "What happened to your foot?"

"What?" Yuugi questioned, but then he remembered. "Oh, that." He gave Ryou a sheepishly innocent smile. "I only tripped down some stairs yesterday." He had decided earlier that day when Joey asked him about it that he'd keep the story he had created last night.

"Stairs? You didn't hurt anything else did you?" Ryou asked. His sweet voice was touched with concern for his friend, but Yuugi sensed that he didn't truly believe in his story.

At Ryou's question, Yuugi remembered Yami's words. " _Nothing has been broken, but your foot will be sore from kicking Gilfred. Expect some scratches on your back from the wall as well."_ Yuugi smiled at the memory but then remembered Ryou's question. "No, I'm fine except for the few scraps on my back that don't really hurt anymore."

"I could give Melvin a call and have him pick us up?" Ryou offered politely.

"No, it's alright. I don't think he'd take it well if you told him that he had to attach the sidecar to his motorcycle." They both laughed at the thought.

"Yeah," Ryou mused aloud with a fond smile. "He would be _really_ pissed off."

"Besides," Yuugi said, "It's not that far of a walk to the game shop from here." Then he thought, _Although, it felt like an eternity last night._

"Let's get going before it gets dark," Ryou said, and the two began to walk. "Melvin would kill me if I stayed out too late."

Yuugi laughed. "Yeah, then Bakura would bring you back to life and go after Melvin for harming his little brother."

Ryou giggled, and a smile came upon his face. "Then I would have to stop him."

The conversation was lost as they simply enjoyed each other's company. Cars went by as they walked down the sidewalk. People walked in and out of stores just going about their daily lives. The wind rattled the leaves on the nearby trees, and Yuugi was enjoying the atmosphere. It wasn't until they approached the alleyway that he had been attacked in last night did he say something.

"Can we cross the road?"

Ryou looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Pardon?" When Yuugi repeated the question, Ryou simply nodded. He didn't know why his friend had asked him that, but he knew by the way Yuugi was fidgeting with his sleeve that something was bothering him. Once they had crossed the road and gone a block or two, they returned to the side from which they were originally walking down. "Is everything okay, Yuugi?" Ryou asked upon hearing him sigh in what Ryou could only assume to be relief.

"It's nothing," Yuugi assured him with a smile.

Ryou nodded, but he was suspicious nonetheless. Why would someone avoid one specific section of sidewalk? He glanced over his shoulder to give the sidewalk a questionable look over. Nothing _seemed_ out of place. His brown eyes looked among the buildings and alleyways. Then it dawned on him. He looked down to Yuugi's foot and then back up to the street. He remembered Joey saying something about staying out later than usual last night, and he knew Yuugi had been helping him with his project. _Was Yuugi attacked last night?_ He decided to press a little further.

"Were you attacked last night, Yuugi?" Ryou decided not to beat around the bush with it but realized too late that that was a mistake. Seeing his friend freeze and stop dead in his tracks only confirmed his thoughts. Yuugi's eyes were hidden behind his bangs, and his lips were pressed into a fine line. "Yuugi?" Ryou asked softly and reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. He failed to hide the pained expression that crossed his face when his friend flinched away from him.

"S-Sorry," Yuugi said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry, Yuugi. I shouldn't have pressed like that. It was insensitive of me."

"No, no," Yuugi said and shakily looked up at his friend. "I shouldn't have lied to you, but I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you and everyone else what had happened…" He trailed off and looked down as if in shame.

"Yuugi, we all know you're not a liar. Why wouldn't we, your friends, believe you?" Ryou reached out and ran his hand through Yuugi's hair in a comforting way. He tried not to pull away when the boy whimpered.

"Last night, I was attacked by… vampires."

To Yuugi, it seemed like the entire world stilled at his statement. Silence rang throughout his head as he saw Ryou's face twist into one of immense confusion. "Vampires? Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating?"

Yuugi sighed in exasperation. "See? This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" he exclaimed. "No one believes in that supernatural crap anymore! I didn't want to go spouting on about it only to be put in some kind of mental institution!" Yuugi had a frantic look in his light violet eyes, and he knew it by the way Ryou was looking at him.

"Yuugi," Ryou began but was cut off by Yuugi. He gave a sideways glance at the few people who were littered around them. "Please quiet down."

Yuugi slammed his hands into his pockets. He felt irritated by the fact that Ryou didn't believe him. _I have no reason to make up such a lie,_ Yuugi thought heatedly. "I'm not lying. Didn't you just say that you trusted me?"

"Yuugi," Ryou began again. His brown eyes met with Yuugi's violet ones. He could see the fear and pain behind his friend's eyes, but Ryou _knew_ that vampires didn't exist. He also knew he was about to make Yuugi very upset if he wasn't already. "I think you just think that you saw vampires, Yuugi. They don't actually exist."

Yuugi gave his best scowl. "Then how did I get this?" He went to reach into his uniform's breast pocket, but he found nothing there. He looked down to confirm his fears. The handkerchief that Yami had slipped to him was gone! His eyes widened as he frantically looked around the sidewalk for the cloth.

"How'd you get what, Yuugi?" Ryou asked curiously despite being genuinely scared for his friend's mental well-being.

"No," Yuugi whimpered. He helplessly looked back down the street that they had come down. "It's gone…"

Ryou came to stand beside his friend. "What's gone?" His eyebrows creased as he frowned.

"The handkerchief that Yami gave me. He was the vampire who saved me last night." At Yuugi's honest, and quite heartbroken, reply, Ryou began to doubt that the boy was lying. The broken and _scared_ look in his eyes couldn't be faked easily, and everyone knew Yuugi was a terrible actor. "Wait a minute, Yami must have taken it this morning."

"Pardon?"

Yuugi turned towards his friend. "Yami came and helped me out this morning when Ushio and his gang were going to hurt me. He had to of taken it when we hugged."

"Wait," Ryou said. He was struggling to keep up with Yuugi's rambling. "If what you say is true and there are vampires out there, why the bloody Hell did you hug one?" At that moment, it was the sole thing Ryou could focus on, and he was getting a headache to top it off.

Yuugi blinked and gave him a look that said, 'Seriously? It's obvious.' "He's the one who saved me Ryou. Twice! If he had wanted to kill me or something, he could have done just that last night. But no, he killed the other vampires AND got rid of those bullies!" He crossed his arms and looked pleased as he finished defending Yami.

By now, Ryou was holding his head up with his hand. He was _definitely_ getting a headache. Yuugi suddenly asked him if he thought that Yuugi was still lying. "No, no," Ryou said after a moment of gathering his scattered thoughts, "There's no way you'd come up with a lie with that much detail. That and Ushio was yelling at Bakura today because Ushio thought that Bakura had finally killed his so-called 'friends'. They are missing."

 _They probably won't be found,_ Yuugi thought. He thought back to when Yami had come to save him that morning. The vampire was angry for a reason Yuugi couldn't place:

 _/Yuugi felt a rumble in Yami's chest and realized that the vampire was growling. "You'll regret threatening something that belongs to me," Yami snarled. The dark light that surrounded them both suddenly burst towards the six students. It hovered around them, not quite touching them like the light would do with Yuugi, in a threatening display._

 _Yami's sweetly undead breath ghosted across his cheek as he whispered into Yuugi's ear. A shiver shot down his spine at the strange feeling. "Close your eyes, little one." Yuugi didn't hesitate to do so and clenched his eyes tightly shut. He felt Yami move his hands to cover his ears, and he heard nothing for several seconds. He pressed himself closer to the vampire to assure himself that Yami was still there. Yuugi didn't know what was happening or about to happen, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know._

 _As soon as everything happened, it was over. Yami removed his hands from Yuugi's ears, and Yuugi felt brave enough to open his eyes. They widened when he didn't see any trace of the six bullies. He turned in Yami's now gentle grip to stare up at the vampire. His eyes had returned to their dark violet color, and the anger that had been there before was gone. Yuugi could only see amusement mixed with a hint of concern in the violet pools./_

He couldn't help but be disappointed by the fact that Ryou had to rely on secondary information, from Ushio no less, to believe his story. He sighed wearily and ran a hand through his thick hair. _At least he believes me now,_ he thought gratefully. He could see that Ryou was thinking it over in his head, so Yuugi gently grabbed his arm to guide him towards the Kame Game Shop. Although, if Yuugi was to speak honestly, he really didn't want to do anymore Chemistry work.

Yami watched from the roof of a nearby building as Yuugi pulled the white-haired boy across the street in an effort to avoid the alleyway from the night before. _It appears he is still afraid,_ Yami thought in anguish. He didn't want his little one to be frightened of him or of vampires.

He watched as the pair walked a little ways before crossing the street again. It was then that he was able to overhear the conversation between Yuugi and the white-haired boy who had been dubbed as Ryou. He nearly jumped down from the building when he heard their little argument and the emotion laced in Yuugi's words. Yami wasn't pleased that Yuugi had told Ryou about the attack, but he knew that it would've happened eventually. He absentmindedly fingered the handkerchief that was in his pocket.

When Yuugi went to show Ryou the handkerchief and found it missing, Yami's heart clenched at the lost and sorrowful tone in Yuugi's voice. _Maybe I shouldn't have taken it._ As if Yuugi had read Yami's mind, Yuugi then exclaimed that he knew Yami had to of taken in during their brief contact that morning.

The vampire couldn't help but smirk at Yuugi's intelligence and the happiness and relief that could be found in his voice. He enjoyed the next few minutes of conversation in calm amusement as Ryou gradually began to believe Yuugi's tale. He watched with bloody red eyes as his little one dragged Ryou along towards what he knew to be Yuugi's home.


	4. Chapter 4: Begin the End of Innocence

**To** _ **King of Doors**_ **: I'm so glad that you liked it! I thought chapter three was kind of boring compared to the last two, but rest assured that chapter four is going to answer (or at least kind of answer) your question. Yami** _ **is**_ **quite a little possessive devil ain't he? Thanks for reviewing~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Begin the End of Innocence (4,853 Words)**

Yuugi practically skipped down the sidewalk as he went to meet up with his friends before school started. He smiled as he thought of the weight that seemed to lift from his shoulders upon telling Ryou about the vampire attack and, more importantly, about Yami. He honestly didn't think the attack affected him that badly, but he was poorly mistaken. He briefly wondered what he would do should Yami appear before his friends but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. Yami wasn't stupid, and he had to trust that Yami wouldn't do that. He remembered his final conversation with Ryou the night before once they had finally finished that dreaded project.

 _Ryou stepped outside of the game shop and turned back to Yuugi with a polite smile. "Thanks for the help, Yuugi. I couldn't have done it without you."_

 _Yuugi simply shook his head and replied, "Anytime, Ryou. I know you would have done the same if our positions were switched."_

" _If only this were about History," Ryou said with a laugh. Yuugi was positively awful at any kind of History, and it was his worst grade in school._

 _Yuugi laughed as well, but then he became serious. "Hey, Ryou?"_

" _What is it?" Ryou tilted his head to the side in genuine interest. A black motorcycle edged in gold paint pulled up to the curb. Melvin's wild blond hair could be seen underneath the helmet that was shaped like Anubis' head. The powerful engine's growl pierced through the night., and Yuugi was sure that no one outside of two feet of them would be able to hear his next statement. Yet he leaned closer towards his friend just to be sure._

" _You can't tell anyone about the vampires attacking me or about Yami."_

 _Yuugi's tone left no room for argument, so Ryou merely nodded. "Don't worry, Yuugi. No one will find out until you're ready to tell them. Your secret is safe with me." With one last smile and a wave goodbye, Ryou jumped with practiced ease onto the bike behind Melvin. His pale arms attached a second Anubis helmet to his head before wrapping around the older man's torso. They shot off down the road as if the Devil himself was chasing them. Knowing Melvin, Yuugi's speculations were probably not far off._

Yuugi smiled at the memory before returning his attention to the path in front of him. The sun shone brightly from the Eastern sky, and the puffy white clouds drifted by as the high atmospheric winds pushed them along towards the horizon. Yuugi was enjoying his surroundings when the scraping of claws caught his attention.

He stopped moving and looked around. The street was deserted because of the early hour, and Yuugi didn't see any animals. It was only when he returned his attention forward did he see a gigantic dog standing before him. His light violet eyes widened in surprise, and he stiffened. _No,_ he mentally corrected himself, _That's a wolf._ He took a wary step back when the wolf stepped forward.

Its pelt was a stormy grey with lighter brown streaks going through the hair. The claws that adorned its huge paws were sharper than what Yuugi thought was natural, and its fangs were easily noticeable as they stuck a good two inches from its upper lip. It perked its ears forward when Yuugi moved away from it and snorted as if the idea of hurting him was absurd. In a smooth motion, it turned around so its backside was facing Yuugi. It flicked its abnormally long tail in a gesture that clearly said, 'Follow me.'

Yuugi blinked at the wolf with bewilderment and bemusement, and when the wolf stepped forward, Yuugi followed. He was curious about where the wolf wanted him to go, and he still had a good hour before he had to be to the school. After many blocks, the wolf suddenly darted into an alley. Yuugi hurried to follow but stopped when he was that the wolf was gone. A lone warehouse stood at the end of the short alleyway.

His eyes scanned the empty lot the warehouse sat on. Nothing was there except the surrounding buildings and the dirt ground. Weeds didn't even grow in the plain soil. He curiously wondered where the gigantic wolf ran off to as he approached the warehouse cautiously. He kept one eye watching behind him. He didn't want to be jumped by any gangs, wandering vampires, or the wolf.

As he walked closer, he could hear voices echoing off the wooden walls of the shabby warehouse. Yuugi picked out five voices in total after hovering outside the door that was slightly ajar. Two of them sounded eerily familiar, and it took Yuugi a couple of seconds to recognize who those voices belonged to. _Griffin and Gilfred,_ he thought. He shivered upon remembering what they had almost done to him a couple nights ago. He was surprised to be hearing their voices again, for he thought Yami had killed them. He then remembered what Yami had said upon their first meeting:

" _Why don't I take you home to your family before these numskulls reawaken from the dead?"_

 _They must have reawakened,_ Yuugi thought gloomily. He shook away his thoughts to gain better clarity of the conversation. An unknown voice was speaking. It was deep and commanded attention. It reminded Yuugi of Yami, but he knew that wasn't him. Whoever was speaking was definitely male.

"You guys are a bunch of weaklings. Y'all can't even take out one mere human!"

A second voice sounded somewhere near the first. It was a little higher pitched but still distinctively male. He seemed hesitant to speak, but Yuugi might have been imagining it. "Yeah, I heard he wasn't even five-foot tall! Couldn't have been more than twelve years old!" Yuugi blanched at that particular statement. He was proudly five-four, fifteen years old, and no longer the shortest among all his friends!

A third unknown voice, still male, said, "Can we just kill them already? Lord Yami won't be pleased if we're late for tonight's meeting. Besides, we'll have to clean ourselves of their scent, so our dearest lord won't suspect anything." His tone was impatient, and Yuugi didn't like how he said 'our dearest lord.'

 _It's as if they don't like or respect Yami, but what's that about him being a Lord?_ Yuugi thought. He let out a small breath as he bravely shifted his position, so he could peek through the crack in the door. He saw Gilfred lying in a bloodied heap on the concrete with Griffin sitting up in much the same condition behind him. Three armoured figures stood before them and had them trapped with their backs to the wall.

The three vampires, or that's what Yuugi assumed they were, each held wooden stakes in their hands. Blood already coated the sharp wooden surfaces, and Yuugi could see that underneath the cloaks were various other weapons. _They must be some kind of vampire guard,_ Yuugi thought. He tried to remember how the legend went when killing a vampire, but his memory chose then to fail him. Did you have to rip off their heads or drive a wooden stake into their hearts? _Maybe you have to rip out their hearts?_ Yuugi mused.

The second voice spoke, "Yeah, let's just get this over with."

Then the first unknown voice said, "Alright, I hear you both! These cowards don't deserve to live anyway." The vampire who stood in the middle, who Yuugi assumed to be the owner of the first voice and the higher ranking vampire of the three, spat onto the hunched forms of Griffin and Gilfred. They flinched away pathetically.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed as he got a feeling of déjà vu. He felt as if he'd seen this kind of scene before. Then it struck him. He had! Joey and Tristan were in very much the exact same position only two years ago! Even after all the bullying and pushing around they did to Yuugi, he still stood up for them against Ushio and his cronies. He wondered if he could change Griffin and Gilfred's hearts as he did Joey and Tristan's. _Should I try?_ He wondered briefly before coming to a decision. _Of course, I should try!_

Gathering his quickly fleeting courage, he pushed open the door and sprinted into the warehouse. The three vampires looked startled as Yuugi's smaller frame skidded to a halt in front of Gilfred and Griffin. He threw his arms out and shouted, "No! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

He could feel Griffin and Gilfred's bloody red eyes staring at him from behind in disbelief, but he forced himself to continue looking forward. He knew they weren't the threat at the moment. The three armoured vampires before him were. Their red eyes burned with anger when Yuugi's words registered in their minds, and their fangs could easily be seen as they hissed their displeasure at being interrupted.

The middle one spoke then. His voice was overflowing with rage and a hint of hatred as he yelled, "Then you'll have to die as well!"

Yuugi shifted into a defensive position and braced himself for whatever attack might be coming. He didn't care if he got hurt at that point. He only wanted to gain enough ground, so Gilfred and Griffin might make a run for it. He knew their enhanced abilities would lead them both to safety, and he tried desperately to drive the thought of him fighting three fully armoured vampires at full strength alone. Hell, even one weak vampire would be a challenge!

"N-No…" Griffin stuttered gravelly from behind. Yuugi heard the sound of feet shuffling against concrete and felt a clawed hand grab his right shoulder. He couldn't help but stiffen.

Gilfred's snake-like voice then came from his left. "We won't let you hurt him."

Griffin, who Yuugi suddenly realised look very similar to Joey, gave him a sideways look as he spoke with questionable confidence. "He is our friend?" Yuugi nodded at him and smiled. Griffin gave a fanged grin in reply and repeated the line with the utmost confidence and strength he could muster. "He _is_ our friend," he declared bravely. Yuugi noticed that he was putting most of his weight onto Yuugi's little frame and knew that if there was going to be any fighting, there wasn't going to be much of it. Both vampires oozed blood from the many nasty wounds that they had. This would be a quick one-sided battle.

He sneaked a look at Gilfred and saw that he wasn't faring much better. He looked oddly like Tristan, but his hair was longer and spiky all over, not just gathered into one point. Despite his raggedly bloody appearance, the determination that Yuugi once saw in Tristan's brown eyes so many years ago shined brightly in his red orbs. His fangs were bared in defiance against the three vampire guards.

The two groups were about to charge each other when they all heard calm laughter from above. Yuugi's blood ran hot as he recognized the sound. _Yami!_

Yami leaped down from the banister he had been crouching on and landed gently onto the ground. His dark purple cape fluttered as he did so, and Yuugi noticed that his clothing had changed drastically from before. The leather and skin-tight clothes were gone and had been replaced with an armour set similar to the guards. The only differences were that instead of metal the armour seemed to be lined with tightly woven leather mesh. It would've looked like chainmail if not for the dark color. Yuugi thought that gold and silver might have been woven in as well because it shined softly, but he couldn't be sure. Nevertheless, it looked expensive and beautiful as it hugged closely to Yami's muscled body. A finely carved crown sat between his bangs. It was painted gold, but one could obviously tell that it was originally made of wood. Yuugi wondered why he would wear such a low-priced crown with such stunning armour.

"Prince Yami," Gilfred began gruffly. His weariness was beginning to show through his mask of strength. "W-What are you doing here?" Yuugi felt Griffin remove his hand as Gilfred questioned Yami. Yuugi would have insisted on helping Griffin bear his own weight, but he was to caught up on the fact that Yami was a prince to say anything.

"Now, now, Gilfred," Yami replied smoothly as he gazed gently at him. Apparently, all had been forgiven from a couple nights ago, and Yuugi felt a spark of happiness at the thought. "How would it look if _your dearest lord_ were to overlook such an event like this one?" His dark violet eyes began to glow red as he finished speaking. His eyes slowly filtered over Gilfred and Griffin to finally land on Yuugi. Light violet clashed with bloody red as their eyes met. Yuugi offered a smile, and an arrogant smirk was returned.

Yami turned his gaze to the other three armoured vampires who looked like they might crap their pants at any given moment. Yuugi noticed that the softness that had previously been there was gone. In its place was pure rage, and Yuugi was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of it. "Lord Yami, you haven't heard what-" The leader of the trio was cut off suddenly despite Yami not saying a word.

A growl could be heard in Yami's now threatening voice as he spoke. The dark light was swirling around his body dangerously. "I allowed you to drink my blood, and all I wanted in return was your loyalty. Breaking such a bond is not only illegal, but it is a crime only punishable by eternal death. I do not care for what you've said or what you've done to Gilfred and Griffin. However," his voice took on an edge that Yuugi hadn't heard before, " _No one_ threatens my little Yuugi."

Before anyone could blink, Yami was standing in front of the leader of the three guards when he had previously been standing a couple meters away. Fear glistened in the guard's eyes before Yami cleanly drove his hand into the other's chest. The armour did nothing to repel the attack, and the guard gasped and choked with shock. Yuugi watched with wide eyes as Yami ripped the unbeating heart from beneath the armour. It was shriveled and blackened. Whether it looked like that because of age or because he was dead, Yuugi didn't know. He was shocked at the action that his brain felt like it was in slow-motion. Griffin and Gilfred hadn't moved from their positions either, but Yuugi quietly suspected that they couldn't move for the same reasons the vampire guards couldn't. Yami's power must have been holding them in place.

The heart was quickly crushed in Yami's gloved hand, and the dust disappeared to nothingness before it could hit the ground. The body went to dust and disappeared right after. The two remaining guards quickly fell to their knees into a kneeling position. As the vampire to the right spoke, Yuugi recognized him as the one who had been the impatient one before. His red eyes had turned to a vibrant blue color, and he removed his helmet to reveal brown locks that looked very much like Seto Kaiba's but longer.

"I deeply apologize, my prince," he said with his head bowed. He had a hand raised with his palm upwards as if asking for forgiveness. "As your second-in-command, I shouldn't have fallen so easily to Dialou's false promises. I take complete responsibility for my own actions and Mikae's."

The vampire to the left then removed his helmet. Short pale blond hair stuck up at odd angles, and his green eyes shone with unshed tears. He kept his head bowed as he furiously tried to blink them away. He wisely stayed quiet throughout the other's apology and offered his own soon after.

Yami hummed as if he were thinking before turning to look at Yuugi. Yuugi's breath caught in his throat at the look Yami was giving him. The anger was gone from his eyes, but they were still a bloody red color. The usual amusement that swarmed in his eyes was nonexistent, and Yuugi felt as if he were about to ask him a very serious question. He would soon find out that he wasn't far off at all.

"Yuugi, come here," Yami said gently, but the smirk wasn't on his pale lips. Yuugi stepped forward despite the warning bells that sounded with his head. He believed Yami wouldn't hurt him, but after seeing him literally rip out and crush someone's heart it was kind of hard to keep that thought in his head. Yami had extended his gloved hand for Yuugi to take, and he did so hesitantly.

The dark light swarmed in around him at the contact, and he felt the doubt he had leave his mind and body. He could sense something pure within the power that surrounded him and knew then that he would always be safe by Yami's side. It was an emotion Yuugi couldn't quite place, but it was tingly and… warm.

Yami pulled Yuugi to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders possessively. He bent down to inhale the scent from Yuugi's hair before returning his attention back to the two kneeling vampires. Yuugi attempted to fight off the blush that threatened to run rampant over his cheeks at Yami's action, and he was failing miserably.

"These vampires have committed a great sin, little one," Yami began softly and slowly. Yuugi guessed that he knew of his shocked state of mind from his previous actions. If Yuugi could tap into Yami's emotions when touched by the dark light, it stood to reason that Yami could easily read Yuugi's. That's how Yuugi thought it worked at least. "They bonded with another vampire whilst already bonded to me. I thought I should ask you what their punishment should be if they receive any at all."

Yuugi gulped as the request registered in his head. Yami wanted him to deal out a punishment when he barely knew anything about the situation or the two vampires themselves? He would've questioned Yami's sanity if he didn't already know that the vampire prince was quite sane. He glanced back at Griffin and Gilfred. Much to Yuugi's surprise, they were still standing, but he assumed that was only because of Yami's hold over them. He met each of their eyes to see they matched Joey and Tristan's respectfully. They looked at him curiously. They wanted to know what his answer was going to be.

He then looked at both of the kneeling guards. The one to the left, who he now knew as Mikae, was obviously about to cry. Yuugi could guess that he had been in high school when he had died or had been changed based on his looks. Mentally, the vampire didn't seem that old at all. Not like Yami or even Griffin or Gilfred. He didn't seem to really have a say in the entire fiasco.

He looked over to the one kneeling to the right. A scowl was planted onto the brunet vampire's lips as he kneeled. Yuugi could practically see the regret and guilt coming off of him in waves. He had said something about being influenced by false promises, and Yuugi could understand that completely. He'd had many false friends in the past, and it was very easy to get turned away from what you already had in front of you. He took a breath before speaking and took a step away from Yami to place his hand into the brunet's open one. The vampire obviously hadn't been expecting such an action, but he made no move to flinch away from the human's touch. If anything, it sent a jolt of warmth and _comfort_ coursing through him.

"I think you should forgive them, Yami," Yuugi said truthfully and without conviction. He looked up at Yami to finally see the smirk on the prince's lips that he so adored seeing. Yuugi smiled at the sight, and his eyes instantly brightened with happiness.

"Then they shall be pardoned," Yami declared after a moment of tense silence. He quickly pulled Yuugi away from the guard and into an embrace. Yuugi now had his back pressed flush against Yami's hips and torso. He could feel Yami's chin as it brushed against the strands of his hair. "I know they will never betray me again."

The two guards rose, and Mikae could no longer hold back his tears. They flowed freely down his pale cheeks as he nodded his head in thanks to Yami and then Yuugi. "I'll get back to my post then, my prince," he said gratefully and bowed deeply before leaving. His dark red cape billowed out behind him, and sniffles could be heard as he walked away.

"My lord," the brunet began, but Yami cut him off.

"There are no need for any more apologies, Seth," Yami cut in smoothly. "Yuugi and I have already passed judgement. Everything is as it should be."

Seth bowed low, just as Mikae had done a few seconds ago, and said, "Then I too shall get back to my post. When you have finished up here, I'll be expecting you for the meeting tonight. Rest assured that everything will be perfect by the time you return."

"I'll expect nothing less," Yami replied graciously, and Seth disappeared from their sight. The door hit the wooden frame harshly, and Yuugi guessed that Seth had used his vampiric speed to dash off to God knows where. A couple of peacefully seconds went by before a pair of groans accompanied by a pair of thuds echoed about the warehouse. Yuugi gasped as he remembered Griffin and Gilfred. He turned in Yami's grasp to stare at the now collapsed vampires. He went to move towards them, but Yami held him back. "Come on now, you two," Yami berated. "You're scaring Yuugi."

Griffin was the first to apologise, but it wasn't directed at Yami. His gaze was settled on Yuugi, but Yuugi didn't feel off-put by it like he did a few nights ago. "Sorry, Lord Yuugi," he said with a raspy voice.

Gilfred finished off his statement, "We had no intention of frightening you." He had a small, almost goofy, smile on his face, and Yuugi found himself unable to remain mad at the two.

"It's okay," Yuugi replied gently. He brushed off the 'Lord' title. He had no idea where that came from, but he was sure he'd figure it out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner rather than later. "Are you guys going to be alright?" His voice was laced with concern, and it shone in his violet eyes.

"They'll be fine once they have some of my blood, Yuugi," Yami said. He then preceded to remove a glove and held out his hand towards the duo. Yuugi saw Yami's other hand come up to cover his eyes, but not before Yuugi saw Gilfred and Griffin's eyes go red and them practically jumping onto Yami's outstretched hand with fangs extended.

Being without his sight only made Yuugi's hearing better, and he leaned further into Yami's body as he heard blood being sucked from Yami's hand and wrist. The long drags of blood being hungrily taken faded away when Yami protectively tightened his arm around Yuugi's head. He could feel Yami's nose against his scalp as the vampire prince inhaled his scent for the second time that day. _Does Yami like the smell of strawberries?_ Yuugi wondered curiously as he enjoyed the feeling of Yami being so close to him. He himself was loving Yami's smoke and cinnamon scent.

As soon as Gilfred and Griffin began to drink, it was over. They stepped back from the pair, and Yami easily slid his glove back over his quickly healing hand. His hand fell away from Yuugi's eyes to rest lightly on the boy's hip while the other wrapped around his chest. Yuugi smiled at the two fully healed vampires who stood before him. "I'm glad you're all better now," he said with yet another smile. The two laughed sheepishly. _Yep,_ Yuugi thought, _They definitely remind me of my best friends._

"We're grateful for your concern," Gilfred replied. "However, why were you out this way, Lord Yuugi? We thought your school was towards the north end of the city."

Brushing off the 'Lord' title again and choosing to ignore the fact that they might have been stalking him to school, Yuugi honestly answered, "I was following this gigantic wolf. It stopped me on my way to school and wanted me to follow it. It had weird light brown streaks running through its fur and had strangely long claws and fangs. Its tail was at least three feet in length."

When Yuugi finished his description, Griffin said, "Our werewolf friend, Anzu, must have led you here. That sounds like something she'd do. Just up and leave us like that to find someone else to do the dirty work for her."

Gilfred nodded in disapproval. His snake-like voice was slow to speak. "We'll have to talk to her about leaving our friends to face danger alone when we see her next."

Griffin gave his friend an incredulous look. "Really man? Lord Yuugi hasn't been our friend but for five minutes and you go on spouting about having a talk to the werewolf's Chief Guard Commander herself about friendship! You're asking for trouble."

The two began to bicker, and Yuugi saw the resemblance more and more as he watched He giggled quietly, and they continued to argue with each other. Upon feeling, and hearing, Yami's own laughter, Yuugi tilted his head back to look up at him. "I do have a few questions, Yami," Yuugi said softly. He wasn't exactly sure how the vampire lord would take it, and he still didn't want to risk antagonising him.

"Ask anything you want, my little one. I'll answer all your questions in due time." His reply was smooth and calm as it usually was, but Yuugi couldn't help but feel like Yami was trying, and succeeding, to hide something from him. Yuugi sighed, closed his eyes, and pushed all the negative thoughts from his mind. He leaned up against Yami, and the vampire didn't hesitate to tighten his already possessive grip around him. Peace washed over Yuugi despite Gilfred and Griffin's argument that had taken a turn towards food.

"So what's this meeting I keep hearing about?" Yuugi asked suddenly only to hear Yami chuckle in amusement.

* * *

 **I'm finally done with this chapter! WHOO~! To be completely honest, I think the worst part was the editing because I really wanted nothing more than to post this damn thing before I headed off for school. That obviously didn't happen 'cuz I posted this once I got home… Anyway, I swear/promise that the next chapter is going to explain a lot of stuff. I actually have a list of shit that needs to be put in there so yeah. No joke, though, I finished editing this in study block today with twenty minutes to spare! Haha~! -does a victory dance and fires off a volley of celebratory cannon fire- Not that I did any homework afterwards lol. I love writing this almost as much as you guys like reading it (or at least I think you enjoy reading this idk). Well, this is the end of a really long ass footnote. Thanks for listening to my rambling, and please make sure to review! It makes my day SOOO much better! :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Documents of What?

**Chapter 5: Documents of What? (4,776 Words)**

When Yuugi asked Yami about the meeting he'd heard about, he never imagined that the answer would place him inside of Yami's grand mansion later that day or that he'd be skipping an entire day of school. However, his light violet eyes were wide, and he couldn't care less about school as he walked side-by-side with the vampire prince who was currently very amused at Yuugi's surprised expression if his smirk was anything to go by.

The front entryway sported magnificently crafted marble arches that supported a cathedral ceiling. An elegant staircase leading upwards was to the left of the massive double doorway that served as a front door. The golden colored wood shined beautifully in the light that came down through the skylights in the ceiling. Various decorative plants accented the area nicely.

"You _own_ this place? It's got to be from the late medieval ages at least!" Yuugi gasped as he spun slowly around in a circle to look at the architecture. His grandpa used to be an archeologist, so Yuugi had the bad habit of knowing what designs came from where. "How did you ever afford it? Shouldn't it belong to the Government or some sort of museum?"

"Yes, this entire estate is mine, and you're correct in your assumption that this building was built in the later medieval years when the building capabilities increased significantly. After the Council deemed it unworthy of their own use, they passed it to whatever vampire lord wanted it. I spoke up first, so they gave it to me. The Council originally got this place from an emperor as an appeasement for peace. Vampires didn't always live in the shadows y'know," Yami said with bemusement as he watched Yuugi poke a wall.

"You've renovated." Yuugi's words weren't a question but a statement. His light violet eyes easily reflected the wonder he felt as being in such a marvelous place.

Yami raised an eyebrow at his words. _Did he know that from just poking the wall?_ Yami thought incredulously and with amazement. _He is smarter than I anticipated,_ he thought with a smug smirk. "Human political and public figures thought the mansion dangerous and wouldn't come near it for a long time. The Council never had a problem with the humans staying away, but as time went on, more and more people started to notice the weary-looking building in the forest."

"Are you saying you had to renovate to keep public eyes from prying?"

"Indeed, little one. I would have liked to of kept it the same, but after a while, the structural integrity of the building became questionable, and the Council is everything if not insistent that this mansion is secure."

Yuugi giggled as Yami's frustrated tone. "These Council guys sound annoying. Are they going to be at this meeting thing that you have yet to explain to me?"

Yami chuckled. "Yes, little one. The Council members are going to be here tonight, but it isn't the kind of meeting you're thinking of."

"Oh?" Yuugi asked curiously. He left the pillar he had been examining to walk over and stare into the vampire prince's violet eyes. "What kind of meeting is it then if not a bunch of old vampires huddled around a table talking?" The jab at vampires being immortal was taken well, and Yami laughed.

"This 'meeting' is actually going to be a ball."

Yuugi teasingly groaned. "So it'll be a bunch of old vampires _dancing_. Yuck~" The pair laughed at the sarcastic comment. Once their laughter died down, Yuugi asked, "Where are you all going to be dancing anyway?"

"Why don't I show you, little one?" Yami asked and politely extended his gloved hand towards Yuugi. He hadn't changed from his leather armour. Yuugi excitedly took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled against Yami's side. Yami's free arm draped around Yuugi's shoulders, and he led the boy through the open doorway that was directly across from the main doors. An extravagant ballroom rested down below a small set of stairs.

The waxed wooden floor glistened beneath the light of the skylights and chandeliers that hung from the domed ceiling. Arches similar in appearance to the ones in the entryway supported the ceiling beautifully and only added to the elegance of the room. Long tables, that seemed to be made of the same wood as the front door, were set up along the walls. People, who Yuugi recognised as vampire servants, carried food or bowls filled with various colored liquids to the tables. A few chairs were scattered about the edges of the room.

"Wow…" Yuugi whispered in amazement. "This is amazing."

"Wait until you see the rest of the mansion, little one," Yami replied with a smirk. With a slight tug, he effectively pulled Yuugi closer to his side. The boy's attention was drawn from the room and placed back at Yami. He met Yuugi's gaze with violet eyes that were swirling with amusement. "The rest is just as beautiful as these first two rooms."

"Is that the Council's doing too?" Yuugi giggled with a smile that Yami found… cute? Yami instantly wanted to see more of that smile that made the inside of his chest itch.

"Yes, and they'll be here tonight. Maybe you could tell them that?"

The smile grew brighter, and a giggle escaped Yuugi's mouth. "Tell a bunch of old vampires that they are perfectionists? Yeah, I'm sure that'll go down well."

Before Yami could utter a reply to the sarcastic remark, Seth appeared in front of them both. His red cape snapped as he stopped, and he bowed quickly before standing tall. "Lord Yami," Seth began quickly, wasting no time with civil greetings nor sparing Yuugi a sideways glance, "Many of tonight's guests are here and have been settled into their rooms. Seven of the thirteen Council members have arrived and are currently taking drinks in the drawing room. Preparations are all going smoothly and are estimated to be complete an hour before the meeting starts."

"Well, good afternoon to you as well, Seth," Yami said with a sarcastic smirk. His violet eyes swirled with happy amusement, for he was relishing in the good mood Yuugi brought to him. Seth's scowl deepened at his words.

"Yes, it is a good afternoon, m'lord." The stiff reply caused Yuugi to laugh and Yami to chuckle. "This isn't a time to be relaxed, my prince," Seth practically hissed out. His naturally short patience was nearly gone as he stressed over the preparations for the night's meeting. "If the Council members heard you laughing so freely, I wouldn't begin to know what they'd think much less do! It definitely wouldn't be anything good!" His icy blue eyes involuntarily drifted down towards Yuugi, and Yami didn't miss the look Seth sent towards him.

Yami frowned and quickly pulled Yuugi to his chest protectively at Seth's words. "They wouldn't dare. Not in my home," he replied smoothly. If you listened closely enough, anger could be heard deep in his tone. Yuugi glanced between the two as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. He didn't know what Seth meant by the Council not being happy about Yami laughing 'freely', and he was confused by Yami's suddenly very protective grip around him. He decided to ask about it.

"They wouldn't dare to do what, Yami?" Yuugi asked. He stared up at the vampire prince with worry.

Yami held Yuugi's face to his chest and buried his own into Yuugi's hair. He took a breath of the calming strawberry scent that Yuugi carried before replying. "It isn't anything I can't handle, so please do not worry about it."

Yuugi sighed, and he inhaled Yami's own scent as well. How could he not worry about it? A group of the world's most powerful vampires may or may not be a bunch of assholes who despise their fellow vampires being happy, and Yuugi very obviously made Yami happy. He knew that Yami was powerful if Seth, being a very powerful vampire himself, was his second-in-command, but that did little to stop his fears.

Maybe together with Seth, the Council might not be a problem, but Yuugi didn't know where Seth's true loyalties lied. What if he had drunk from one of the Council members, and Yami didn't know about it? He took a deep breath of smoky cinnamon and willed his turbulent thoughts to come to a stop. Deep down Yuugi knew that Yami wouldn't let anything happen to him. He didn't know why, but he just _knew_. He felt the safest by Yami's side and even more so in his warm embrace.

Yami seemed to be rather distressed about whatever was on his mind, and Yuugi thought that the least he could do was give him some sort of peace. "It's okay, Yami. I trust you." His hands gently rested against the coarse, finely woven leather, and he silently wished that Yami was wearing his crimson T-shirt. He wanted to feel the strong muscles that were hidden underneath. He thought that they might make him feel better if only slightly.

He felt Yami's approval of his words when a hum rumbled within his chest, and it sent a delightful shiver down Yuugi's spine. Yami's arms tightened even tighter around him upon feeling him do so as if his undead body could grant him some kind of warmth. Little did Yami know that it did make Yuugi feel better. Yuugi almost missed Yami's next words, for he was to preoccupied with the comfort he was being given to realise that he was talking.

"Without a doubt, the Council has already sensed my presence, but I'm not in the right state of mind to deal with them right now. Can you keep them busy for a while longer, Seth?" Yami asked the brunet.

Seth sighed but nodded. He pinched his nose is aggravation, a motion that Yuugi saw Seto Kaiba do all the time, before it was laid lax at his side. "Please be quick about it, Lord Yami. We might run out of alcohol if they have to wait any longer." With a snap of Seth's red cloak, the vampire was gone. Servants still milled quietly about the room as if the conversation had never happened.

"What are you going to do now, Yami?" Yuugi asked. "It didn't sound like Seth wanted to deal with those Council members. I'd hate to keep you from important vampire-y stuff." Genuine worry and kindness swirled in Yuugi's light violet eyes.

"You'd better call him High Commander Seth, or he'll be yelling at you when he gets done with me for such informalities," Yami said with an amused smirk. Yuugi giggled at the remark. "And, you'll never drag me away from my 'vampire-y stuff'. You'll always come first, Yuugi." The use of his name by the silky smooth voice sent another shiver down his spine. Yami narrowed his eyes in suspicion upon looking down at him. "You're not cold are you?" he asked suddenly. Concern was laced into the words. "I can have the mansion warmed if it'll stop your shivering."

Yuugi blinked up at him as he comprehended the words. _He thinks I'm cold because I keep shivering._ He bit back an all-knowing smile and settled for a gentle one. _I'm surprised he hasn't figured out that it's him who's making me shiver like that. I wonder if he'll ever figure it out._ "No, I'm not cold at all," Yuugi replied truthfully. "High Commander Seth's demeanor is just positively freezing."

Yami chuckled and swept Yuugi off his feet and into his arms in one quick motion. Yuugi blushed as he found himself being carried in Yami's arms bridal style. "I'll make sure to keep him away, so you don't have to worry about being cold anymore," he said softly, and he began walking back into the entryway. Yuugi detected a hidden meaning behind the words but couldn't figure out what it might be. He pushed the thought to the back of his head for later contemplation.

Yuugi's head rested on Yami's shoulder, and the position reminded him of the first night they'd met. Who knew they would actually be… friends? He really didn't know what to call whatever they had. Deep down, in the selfish and illogical part of him, he wanted them to be more than friends. If only a little bit more. Then the logical side would kick the illogical side out into left field, and the idea was forgotten for a while.

"Thanks, Yami," Yuugi replied gratefully. The vampire smirked. His legs easily carried the both of them up the staircase and onto the second floor then the third. "Where are we going?" he asked after they had reached the top floor.

"My room," Yami replied easily. "All the guests are on the second floor, and I don't trust them to act accordingly around you if I'm not there." His honest reply caused Yuugi to smile, and he snuggled closer into his chest. "I'd like to discuss something with you, little one."

"What is it?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Yami chuckled. "You'll find out soon, little one."

The door that Yuugi assumed led into Yami's room opened as the dark light touched the doorknob. A balcony let in the afternoon light and wind, and they slowly filtered into the dark room. The walls were a dusty red color, like dried blood, with a darker gray trim. An elegant four-post wooden bed was to the left of the open balcony. Silky black sheets were neatly tucked and a red comforter laid atop it all. Matching pillows lined the head and footboards. Two nightstands were placed on either side next to the headboard. A dresser was against the far left wall next to a full body mirror. Double doors that lead into a walk-in closet were shoved into the far left corner a few feet from the mirror. A single door that led into a full bathroom was placed on the right wall beside the balcony. Bookshelves were scattered against the rest of the walls and made the room feel balanced.

Yami sat Yuugi down onto the bed before walking over to one of the many bookshelves. His index finger trailed lightly along the spines of the books as he searched for a specific one. Yuugi watched him silently from his peripheral vision as he looked around the room again. There were many books stacked onto the bookshelves that went from the light gray carpeted floor up to the white popcorn ceiling. He silently wondered why they weren't in some sort of library. Surely a mansion like this one would have a library, right?

Upon feeling Yami sit beside him, Yuugi returned his full attention to the vampire prince. An old book was being held out to him, and Yuugi took it into his lap. It was heavier than it looked, and fancily written letters inked in gold were written on the cover.

 **Complete Documents of the Under, Light and Shadow Worlds**

 **Written and Completed by Various Accountants Throughout Time**

"This book will answer your questions, little one. I would like to do it myself, but the Council grows impatient with Seth's stalling. I must go down and greet them at once," Yami said. He had an arm wrapped around Yuugi's shoulders, and the boy was pressed into Yami's side. Not that he minded.

Yuugi smiled up at him. "It's okay, Yami. I would feel bad if I kept you from your duties."

"What did I tell you?" At Yuugi's confused expression, Yami laughed. "I told you that you'll never drag me away from my 'vampire-y stuff'." Yuugi blushed as he suddenly realised that Yami was mocking him from his earlier statement. Before Yuugi could offer a sarcastic remark in reply, a loud crash sounded from two floors down.

"You better get going before they destroy the entire mansion," Yuugi said with a giggle. Yami sighed wearily and looked like he was seriously contemplating about just ignoring the Council and spending more time with Yuugi. Yuugi saw this and pulled the vampire to his feet. He playfully pushed him out the open door and into the hallway. "Now, go do important vampire-y stuff," Yuugi said with a silly grin.

Yami smirked and pretended to dust off his armour. "Now, now, little one. Who are you to push a mighty vampire out of his own room?" he said in a playfully dangerous tone. Faster than the blink of an eye, he was in front of Yuugi and stood exceptionally close to the boy. Thier noses nearly touched in an Eskimo kiss, and Yuugi had the most adorable blush on his face. Another crash resounded from below, and Yami tsked in annoyance. He mumbled something about imbeciles before saying, "I'll be back in a couple hours, but I'll send Gilfred and Griffin up to keep you company. Do you have that foul-smelling liquid?"

Yuugi laughed. "I'm sure Gilfred and Griffin won't hurt me, but I promise that I'll hit their eyes with my mace again should I feel threatened."

Yami nodded, closed his violet eyes, and inhaled. It took Yuugi a second to realise that Yami was smelling him. His blush deepened at the thought, and he was suddenly very self-conscious on how close they were standing to each other. "That book will answer all the questions you may have. Upon my return, I'll answer the rest and take you home."

Yuugi merely nodded, not trusting his voice to be completely stable while his brain tried to regain any sense of rational thought. When Yami pulled back to begin walking down the hallway, Yuugi stepped back inside the bedroom and closed the door. He stood with his back against the wood, and he found himself missing the vampire lord's company. He shook his head. _He said he'll be back, and Gilfred and Griffin will be coming up here soon too. I might as well start on that book, but I wonder how he knew I had questions._ Yuugi mused on the thought further. _Well, it would be strange if someone_ didn't _have questions._

He walked back over to the bed and sat down with the old book in his lap. Despite it looking so old, it was wrapped in such a way that Yuugi was sure magic was the only thing keeping it from falling apart. He flipped through it curiously. It definitely smelled old. Bolded red words caught his eyes, and he flipped back a few pages to find the words. He found that these particular entries were written in an entirely different script than the pages before. Whoever had written it had capitalised all the letters in a strange font.

 **February 6th, 1134 AD**

 **In recent events, my Demon King Avante has discovered something that will change the Shadow World forever. A human boy had been found who appears to be King Avante's younger twin. They exhibit the same appearance, personality, etc., and King Avante had told his private priests that he feels 'complete' with the boy around. Upon asking the boy how he feels, he replied in much the same way. This is a curious endeavor, and I will study this phenomenon further. The Shadow Court is meeting about this topic as well. I wonder what they'll say about it.**

The next entry was scribbled in the same handwriting and seemed to be slow and deliberate. It was as if whoever had written it didn't want his or her words to be misunderstood or accidently misplaced.

 **February 26th, 1134 AD**

 **The Shadow Court has deemed the strange attraction between King Avante and the boy, Killian, to not be a threat to the Shadow World, and they are leaving it alone for now. Being one of King Avante's priests, I'd have to say different. Over the past twenty days, King Avante has become more possessive of Killian. He doesn't let the boy out of his sight for more than a few hour at most, and he swears to Killian that he'll do everything in his power to protect him. King Avante has taken to following the boy around during the day, and I fear it's becoming an obsession. They do everything together; Even rule the Demonic Public together. I was sniffing around King Avante's room, and I have also discovered that they are sharing the same bed! The boy seems to be enjoying all of King Avante's attention, and when I asked him if he missed his human family, he said, "No, Avante is the only one that I need. I only keep going back to school and such to keep up appearances." I'm going to continue watching. Hopefully, the Shadow Court was right and this will dissolve to nothing.**

Yuugi skipped over the next couple pages of entries. He scanned over them, but all they said was that things were getting gradually worse. He stopped to read the eleventh entry about the topic. It proved the most valuable out of them all.

 **June 5th, 1134 AD**

 **Things have gone straight to Hell, pardon my pun. As you know, I've been researching this phenomenon for the past five months, and I have finally found out what all this is. First, let me clarify some things. The three worlds as we know them are the Shadow, Under, and Light/Living worlds. In the Shadow Realm, various creatures lurk about (Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, etc.) that might be found in Human legends and fairytales. In the Light or Living World, Humans live. Now, these worlds live side-by-side, but only a few know about the other's existence considering the Shadow Court and the Living Government tend to keep things from the general public. However, I've discovered that these two worlds are more entwined than we previously believed. King Avante has found his Lighter Half, the boy named Killian. My research says that when a Shadow Creature finds this 'other half', it changes the two souls indefinitely. By spending more time with the other half of their soul, light, and darkness can become one entity and move to a third world: the Underworld. Not much is known about the Underworld because the Ancient Ones destroyed all the information about it upon their extinction, but I've gathered from a few hidden records to know that those who go there are truly dead and live in either eternal torment or eternal peace. We've always known that Shadow Creatures are reincarnated into either Shadow or Light Creatures, but now it appears that they can be reincarnated into both. When this happens, which is rather common believe it or not, the two parts of the one soul must find one another in order to pass on to the Underworld. I've warned the Shadow Court, but they've disregarded my research. Fools! I know the Ancient Ones destroyed this information so long ago for a reason, and I must find out why. The Shadow Realm could be in danger!**

Yuugi looked up from the book to stare incredulously at the wall. There were other worlds other than the one he knew? Fantasy creatures actually existed? Reincarnation? The Government knows about this?! He held his head with a hand as he reread the entry. He couldn't believe that all this was ringing true in his head. There was no way someone could have faked all these entries. _Are Yami and I apart of the same soul?_ Yuugi thought suddenly. _No, it can't be._ However, something deep down told him differently.

He closed the book before setting it onto the bed beside him. He couldn't read at that moment. His brain tried to catch up with all the thoughts and information that was soaring through his mind. _There's no way…_ His phone ringing in his pocket brought him back to the present, and he numbly reached down to answer it. Ryou's cheery voice came through the other end of the line.

"Hey, Yuugi~!"

"Oh, hey, Ryou," Yuugi answered calmly.

"Why weren't you at school today? You missed my presentation on the Great Wall of China." He sounded disappointed, but Yuugi knew better than to fall for that trick. Ryou was teasing him because he hated History class.

"I was hanging out with… _him_ ," Yuugi replied, hoping that Ryou would get the hint.

"Oh~?"

"Not like that, Ryou!" Yuugi cried out helplessly. Ryou might look innocent and sweet, but his mind could go into the gutter within an instant. Little pervert. The three men he lived with certainly didn't help the situation.

"Relax, Yuugi. You know I'm only teasing~! But seriously, I thought you might have been attacked again. I nearly got the three musketeers in on your secret, so we could get together a rescue mission for you." By three musketeers, Yuugi assumed he meant Bakura, Melvin, and Marik.

"You can relax, Ryou. Yami is downstairs dealing with other vampires because they all had some sort of ball tonight, and I'm up in his room attempting to read an old book." He lightly kicked the offending book away from him with a glare. That book only managed to give him more questions and an oncoming headache.

"You're at his house?" Ryou practically screeched with excitement. Yuugi had to temporarily pull the phone away from his ear. "Oh my god, Yuugi~!"

"Calm down, Ryou. It's only the most beautiful mansion ever," Yuugi scolded with humor. Ryou was squealing excitedly into the phone, and Yuugi could hear Bakura in the background telling Ryou to shut up. Yuugi continued once the squealing quieted, "Yami will be taking me home once the meeting is over."

"Oh~ You gotta tell me all the juicy details!"

Yuugi sighed in exasperation. A soft knock suddenly came from the door, and Griffin walked into the bedroom with Gilfred right behind him. They both nodded their greeting when they saw that he was on the phone. Yuugi returned the greeting. "There aren't any juicy details to tell, Ryou. Nothing happened."

"Yet!" Yuugi then groaned much to the two vampire's amusement. He knew that they could hear the entire conversation with their vampiric hearing. "You be sure to make him back off with that mace and knife if he ever tries anything! He better put a ring on it before he hits that."

Yuugi was bright red by the time Ryou had finished his 'no sex before marriage' rant. Griffin was holding back his laughter while Gilfred simply gave an all-knowing, cocky smile. "Yes, yes, Ryou. I can take a hint," he replied back. He was never going to live this down. He just knew it.

"So, did anything else happen?" Ryou asked again.

* * *

 **So, I realised I uploaded this without having a footnote. Shit… Anyway, I think I covered just about everything that needed to be answered or at least mostly everything. My list got thrown away when I was cleaning out my school binder, and I lost track of what I needed to put in here because of it. Send me a PM or REVIEW if you notice anything that I missed or y'all have any more questions. I know I do~!**

 **If any of you have gone back through the previous chapters, you might have noticed that the chapter titles have mystically appeared at the top and that the formatting is a little better. I assure you the actual content of the chapters HASN'T CHANGED. I only wanted the formatting to be the same as my other stories 'cuz I'm like major OCD about this shit. Lmao~ The amount of words per chapter has also been added.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fluffy Nightmares

**So, I've decided to just answer all y'alls reviews up here in the headnote 'cuz I'm tired of PMing you all. Not sorry~! ;P**

 **To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: YAS~! Possessive and wild Yami is so HOT~! Lmao. You'll just have to wait to see about the Underworld and stuff, but to be completely honest, I pulled that right out of my ass. I have no idea where that came from, but I'm glad you like it. I'm quite fond of it myself~! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Fluffy Nightmares (2,448 Words)**

Gilfred and Griffin stayed for about an hour after Yuugi got off the phone with Ryou. The trio joked around and on more than one occasion did the two vampires get into a friendly brawl on the floor over what food was the best or what vampire was the hottest. Yuugi was more than amused to find that Griffin, Joey's look-a-like, found Seth, Kaiba's look-a-like, the most attractive. They left soon after the fourth argument to get some food for their growling stomachs. _Vampires eat things other than just blood,_ Yuugi thought. _Who knew?_

Once the peace and quiet had returned to the bedroom, Yuugi decided to pick up the book again. He flipped back to the entries that he had been reading before, but this time, he didn't skim through any of them. Most of them rambled on about how King Avante ignored his kingly duties in favor for spending time with Killian. He sighed when he realized that these particular entries weren't going to give him any more information.

Only when a curt yawn escaped his mouth did Yuugi notice just how tired he was. He checked the time on his phone and winced when he saw that the afternoon was now mid-evening. Light still filtered softly into the room from the open balcony, and the dark red curtains fluttered gently in the calm breeze.

He fell back onto the bed from his sitting position. His head hit the silk pillows with a soft thud, and he attempted to continue reading the book. His mind was soon distracted by the comfort the bed offered him. It took him a minute to realize why he was so comfortable. The sheets and pillows smelled exclusively like Yami. The smoke and cinnamon scent wrapped around the boy's mind and rendered all thinking pointless and impossible.

 _I suppose a short nap wouldn't hurt anything,_ Yuugi mused quietly as he yawned again. _Maybe Yami would allow me to spend the night here…_ A soft mewl came from his throat as he snuggled his head into the pillows and promptly fell asleep. The book laid heavily on his chest but not in an uncomfortable way. It was open to the eleventh entry; the last one he had read before Ryou called him.

* * *

Yami trudged tiredly back up to the third floor after seeing the final guest leave. The servants had finished cleaning up quicker than how they had set up, and Yami was grateful for that. Seth's temper had gone off about halfway through the meeting, so Yami had sent him to his room. Gilfred and Griffin had to be posted outside his door, that was a few doors down from where Yuugi was, to make sure Seth actually stayed put.

Everything was put away and clean, and the only people who were up were the ones who were double checking the rooms on the second floor to make sure all was well. You never know when someone might have placed a bugging device into one of them to spy out his secrets. You could never trust a vampire that wasn't bonded to you. Never.

He opened the door to his bedroom and stepped into the room. The wooden door closed silently behind him. The sky had long fallen to darkness, and the waning moon cast long shadowed into the room. A small figure laid peacefully in his bed, and Yami instantly recognized the owner of the frame to be his little Yuugi.

The young boy's breathing was light and deep, indicating that he had been asleep for at least an hour. His hands were placed on the open book that Yami had given him to read. Yami smirked upon seeing this. He was glad that Yuugi had picked up the book. He gently moved the boy's hands from it and looked at the open page. His eyebrows raised upon reading the entry, and he realized what Yuugi must have been looking for.

 _I'm glad he found this,_ he thought with a growing smirk. Yami went to place the book back onto its proper place before returning to stand by Yuugi's sleeping side. The moonlight made his already pale skin look like smoothly crafted porcelain, and it made his violet-tipped black hair gleam beautifully. Yami removed the glove from his hand and reached out to stroke the soft locks.

The conditioned strands fell through his fingers easily as he brushed through them. Yuugi stirred slightly but fell back under the spell of sleep as Yami continued to pet his head. A small smile graced the boy's lips as he uttered Yami's name quietly. Yami's vampiric hearing picked up the mumble, and he dropped his smirk for a genuine smile. Both corners of his lips turned upwards for what was the first time in a long while.

He traced Yuugi's jawline with his hand before caressing his cheek lovingly. After a moment more of watching Yuugi, he decided to change into something more comfortable. He walked over to his walk-in closet and quickly changed from his leather armor into a pair of dark gray sweatpants. He didn't bother with a shirt. Walking back out to his bed, he easily tucked Yuugi beneath the covers. He glanced at the clock that sat on the nightstand to see that it read ten-o' clock.

He already knew that waking Yuugi to take him home was off the table, so he grabbed the spare cell phone that he kept in his nightstand. He stepped back into the hallway to call Yuugi's Grandpa. Don't ask how the vampire prince got the phone number. After only two rings, an elderly voice sounded from the other end.

"Hello? Solomon Motou of the Kame Game Shop speaking. We're currently closed."

"Hello, Mr. Motou," Yami greeted casually. "I'm Yami, one of Yuugi's friends from school."

"Oh? Have you seen Yuugi then? He hasn't been to school today, and I'm worried about him."

"I assure you that he's fine. I needed help with some homework, and he offered to help out. I didn't know that it was going to take all day. I'm sorry for that, Mr. Motou," Yami lied smoothly. Like Hell would he ever be sorry for spending time with Yuugi.

Yuugi's Grandpa laughed heartily before replying, "That's my boy. He's always helping out a friend in need."

Yami allowed a laugh to escape into the phone. "Yes, I'd be quite lost without him. Since it's kind of late, I was going to have him stay over at my place for the night and have him home first thing tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, it's fine by me, m'boy. Have a good night," Solomon replied gratefully.

Yami returned the sentiment casually before ending the call. He stepped back into the bedroom to hear the sound of sheets rustling together. He looked towards Yuugi to find the boy shivering. _Is he cold?_ Yami thought alarmed. In an instant, he was hovering over Yuugi's frame. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he would whimper every once in awhile. _No,_ Yami suddenly realized, _He's having a nightmare._ He didn't know what to do. What did one do when someone was very obviously in need for some kind of comfort? Then it occurred to him. The answer was in the question; you comfort them.

He walked to the opposite side of the bed, placed the phone onto the nightstand, and pulled the sheets back so he could crawl in beside Yuugi. He gently pulled the young boy to his bare chest, and he wrapped his strong arms around him carefully. While he wasn't scared of being overly touchy with Yuugi while they were awake, he didn't want to scare the boy should he forget where he had fallen asleep. He thought that waking up in strange arms and place might traumatize the poor boy, and Yami didn't think he'd be able to take it if Yuugi were to stare at him with the wide scared eyes like he did the first time they had met.

Only upon hearing another whimper did Yami throw caution to the wind. He slowly brought Yuugi closer, and he allowed the dark light that surrounded him to rest around Yuugi's shivering frame. Yuugi's light violet eyes suddenly shot open. His breathing was quick and uneven. His small hands were placed against Yami's chest as if he were about to push away. "Yuugi?" Yami asked cautiously. He didn't want to spook him.

Yuugi's unfocused violet eyes focused onto Yami's face, and tears began to flood down his cheeks. His weak voice cracked when he said, "Yami…" Yami wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Yuugi threw his arms around the vampire lord's neck which forced Yami onto his back. Yuugi was straddling his hips as he bawled into Yami's neck. Yami's surprise at the action almost made him miss Yuugi's nearly incoherent words.

"Please don't leave me!" Before Yami could ask why he would think that, Yuugi sobbed loudly. Yami instinctively wrapped his arms around his whimpering body and extended the dark light so it captured them both in a sweet embrace. "P-Please… never leave me!"

"Yuugi," Yami began softly as his grip on him tightened possessively. "I'll _never_ leave you. Why would you think such a thing?"

Yuugi sniffled. "You left. In my dream, you, Griffin, Gilfred, and Seth all left. You all just vanished into thin air, and I could do nothing to stop it." He sniffled pathetically again. His grip on Yami's neck tightened as he tried to hold back his tears.

"My little one," Yami said. He pulled Yuugi's head from his neck to look him in the eye. His light violet eyes were puffy from all his crying. Sadness and fear were the prevailing emotions that swirled in his shimmering eyes. "It was only just a dream. I would _never_ leave you like that." He kissed away the tears the rolled down Yuugi's cheeks, and he ignored the pleasantly warm feeling that arose in his stomach as he did so. "Don't ever think that I would abandon you because I _never_ will." He took Yuugi's damp face between his hands and stared into his eyes. He kept emphasizing the word 'never.' "Do you understand, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded before reburying his face into Yami's neck. Yami placed a hand on Yuugi's lower back and moved the other one to touch the back of his head. He had stopped his whimpering, but the boy was still shivering as if he were up against a block of ice. Yuugi laughed humorously as a thought unknown to Yami occurred to him. "Now I'm cold," he mumbled softly, but Yami heard him clearly since his ear was right beside Yuugi's mouth.

Yami didn't hesitate to summon one the servants. His dark violet eyes glowed red in the darkness of the room. The door came ajar slightly, and Yami sat up with Yuugi in his lap. He never released his protective grip from the boy. A maid was peeking into the room. Her own eyes were also glowing a bloody red. "Did you need something, my prince?" her soft, curious voice came from the doorway.

"Bring a couple of blankets," he commanded.

"Yes, milord."

The servant closed the door silently, and Yami turned his attention back to Yuugi. "You won't be cold for much longer, my little one," Yami promised, and Yuugi only nodded. He didn't trust his words right then. Within the next minute, the door opened and the maid brought a stack of blankets into the room. She held them out to Yami. He instantly took the top two and wrapped them around Yuugi's shoulders. The maid bowed, laid the remaining two at the foot of the bed, and quietly excused herself. Once again, she closed the door with the utmost quietness.

Yami fell back onto the mattress, pulling Yuugi down on top of him. "Thank you," Yuugi whispered after a few minutes. His shivering was nearly nonexistent, and Yami was grateful for that.

"You're very welcome, my little one. You know that I'd do anything for you."

Despite it not being a question, Yuugi felt inclined to answer, "I'm beginning to see that." A smile graced his lips, and Yami couldn't help but smile as well.

"Go to sleep, Yuugi. I'll keep all your nightmares away."

"Thank you," Yuugi whispered again. He cuddled into Yami's undeadly warm chest, and his eyelids felt heavy as sleep lulled him into blissful darkness. Well, it wasn't completely black. The darkness was edged in a lighter gray almost white color, and it looked exactly like the dark light that would surround Yami.

* * *

 **Yes, yes. I know this has got to be 1) the shitiest chapter that I've written 2) the most fluffy chapter that I've ever written (hence the chapter name) and 3) has to be the shortest chapter in this story. I don't really have much else to say about this one except that I don't like writing in Yami's POV for more than a couple paragraphs. However, I wanted to try it and see what you all thought about it. Please tell me that it's not as awful as I think it is. I NEED TO KNOW! Anyhoo, next chapter Yami is going to meet everybody when he takes Yuugi home. Oh~ Maybe I'll have Gilfred and Griffin meet Tristan and Joey. O.O Probably not lmao. Until next time~ Please REVIEW~!**

 **PS: Who thinks that Griffin and Seth should get together? I'm already going to go for the Puppyshipping. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: To Meet A Vampire

**To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: I always love your reviews. :) I know I'm probably just stalling till my state tests are over and done with, but I felt the need for that chapter. I'm glad the fluffiness came out so well! Thanks for reviewing! Some shit is gonna' hit the fan in this chapter (or so I plan lol).**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yes, thank you for pointing that out. I realized that it might be a little rushed. That will be addressed soon. Thanks for the insight~! :) I always appreciate it!**

 **To** _ **Stephiel9816**_ **: For your chapter five review, no, Yuugi doesn't understand what's happening. I also plan to address this really soon. Seth, Griffin, and Gilfred will meet their doppelgangers soon enough. :) Let's get Yami into the picture first, eh?**

 **To** _ **Bravemaridin**_ **: Yep. :) They're all about to meet soon. I'm glad that you like it, and thanks for reviewing~!**

 **To** _ **Neko-May Resha**_ **: I'm glad that you think so! To be honest, I didn't know there were even any vampire puns in these chapters. The chapter below has taken forever to write, so I'm definitely taking my time lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: To Meet A Vampire (3,236 Words)**

Yuugi woke to find that he was much more comfortable than he should be and that the room was too dark to be his own. He yawned and dismissed the thoughts. _Why wouldn't I be in my own bed at home?_ He thought sleepily. Then he heard a deep rumbling from beneath him and heard a soothingly calm voice speak.

"Are you comfortable enough, little one?" Yami asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Yuugi suddenly shot up. His light violet eyes were wide with surprise and alarm as he stared into Yami's dark violet eyes that held amusement and another emotion that Yuugi couldn't place. He then noticed his position atop Yami. He was straddling his hips in a very controversial position. He pushed himself away from the vampire prince as soon as his brain caught up with reality.

"S-Sorry," Yuugi stammered as he ungracefully fell off the bed with a startled yelp in his hurry to get off of Yami. "I didn't mean to fall asleep like that!" Yami laughed heartily at Yuugi's antics.

"Don't worry about it, little one. I don't mind." At Yami's words, Yuugi could feel himself relax. He didn't say anything as he stood up awkwardly. Yami sat up in a smooth motion, and Yuugi's already red face deepened in color when he saw that Yami was shirtless. He had to admit that the muscles that were usually hidden definitely added to his attractiveness. The red blush that was already spread across his cheeks darkened, and he gulped.

Luckily for Yuugi, there wasn't enough time for Yami to comment on his blush because there was a loud crash from somewhere below. Some cursing and yelling followed afterward along with the word 'mutt.' "Is that Seth and Griffin arguing?" Yuugi asked curiously. He knew Kaiba liked to call Joey a mutt, so why wouldn't Seth and Griffin be the same?

Yami's smirk fell from his face at the commotion, and he pinched his nose in sudden irritation. "They do this almost every morning," Yami stated with a quiet growl. Yuugi giggled at Yami's annoyed expression.

"They are very similar to a couple of my friends," Yuugi said with a smile. Yami sighed and brushed the hair back from his face. The finely toned muscles on his arms flexed as he did so, and Yuugi turned his head away to stare at the door. _This blush is going to be the death of me!_ He thought frantically as he felt his face redden even more.

He heard the rustling of sheets and saw Yami stand in his peripheral vision. The morning light danced off the smooth white skin of him back as it came in through the balcony windows. His thoughts were disturbed yet again when he realized that it was morning. "Oh no!" Yuugi exclaimed suddenly.

Yami was by his side in an instant. His eyes flashed with concern and worry, and his body was tense. "What's wrong?"

Yuugi saw Yami's eyes roam his body as they looked for any possible injuries, and he quickly explained his outburst, "Sorry, but I just remembered that I didn't call Grandpa last night. He doesn't know where I am, and he's going to be sick with worry! Oh~ I am _so_ grounded this time!"

Once the words clicked in Yami's head, he relaxed and chuckled. "Calm down, little one," he said to the boy who was currently rushing about the room in a sorrowful attempt to find his bookbag. Wide light violet eyes met calm dark violet eyes. "I called your Grandfather last night after you had fallen asleep to tell him you would be spending the night here."

"R-Really?" Yuugi asked nervously. He didn't know why he felt the need to ask. It wasn't like Yami would lie to him, right?

"Really," Yami confirmed with an amused smirk. "As far as he knows, I'm simply a friend from school who needed help with some homework. I'm supposed to bring you home sometime this morning."

"Oh," was all Yuugi could think to say before another crash sounded below them. Seth's deep voice carried through the floors as he cursed loudly at who Yuugi assumed to be Griffin. After all had quieted, Yuugi continued, "Thanks. Grandpa would've been really worried if he hadn't of known where I was." He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stood from his hunched position.

"It's not a problem, little one. After all, I can't have you being grounded for an entire year now can I?" Yami's smile was intoxicating, and Yuugi soon found a smile on his own face as well.

"I should probably be going," Yuugi said. "I've intruded on you long enough."

"Nonsense, little one. You'll never be intruding to me; however, it is nine-o' clock. Your Grandfather is probably wondering where you are," Yami replied smoothly. He kneeled beside the bed and reached under. Yuugi's bookbag was pulled out from underneath, and Yami hoisted it over his shoulder. Yuugi didn't bother to wonder why it was under there. Yami held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner before asking, "Shall we go then?"

"You don't have to walk me home, Yami. I can do that myself." The blush was still on his cheeks, and he was cursing all the Gods he could think of for allowing it to persist. "Besides," he began to point out bashfully, "You're not wearing a shirt."

"Hmm?" Yami questionably hummed as he looked down on himself to find himself in only a pair of sweatpants. He blinked a few times as if the words weren't registering in his mind. He suddenly tsked in annoyance before disappearing in a flash. The closet doors had been opened and some shuffling could be heard coming from inside. Not thirty seconds later was Yami standing in the same position he had been in before. Yuugi didn't miss the look of embarrassment that crossed Yami's defined features. He had adorned the outfit he wore the day he beat up Ushio and his cronies.

Yuugi's backpack sat neatly on top of the black leather jacket that covered a skin-tight black t-shirt. His long legs were clad in black skinny jeans that were held up by a pair of silver studded belts. Calf-high combat boots hid his feet. Yuugi straightened his school uniform that he had fallen asleep in. The shirt refused to remain straight and was determined to be wrinkled.

"I can carry my bookbag too, Yami," Yuugi said, and he held out his hand as if to take the light gray bag off of Yami's shoulder.

Yami only chuckled and grasped Yuugi's hand with his own. He pulled the boy to his side and snaked an arm around his waist. Yami chuckled again upon seeing Yuugi blush darkly. "I really don't mind," he said with his usual smirk. He pulled Yuugi with him as he stepped through the door and out into the hallway.

They exited the mansion fairly quickly, and the bright daylight hit them full force as they stepped outside. The chilly breeze rattled the nearby trees that shook as if cold. The puffy white clouds drifted by harmlessly like snow blowing during a winter storm. Yuugi could tell that the day was going to be a beautiful one. The duo walked in a comfortable silence that neither seemed to mind, and Yuugi might as well of been glued to Yami's side for how close the vampire prince was holding him. The sidewalk and blocks seemed endless but soon came to an end as the Kame Game Shop came into view.

As they drew closer, Yami's voice sounded curious when he asked, "What do you sell at your store, little one?"

"Mainly Duel Monster cards but we do carry some other games as well," Yuugi answered skillfully as if he were used to the question. He undoubtedly was.

"Do you play?"

Yuugi heard how he had spiked the vampire prince's curiosity and couldn't help but smile at the hopefulness he found in the tone. "Yeah," he said, "My Grandpa taught me everything I know. I'm the best out of all my friends." He couldn't help but boast lightly. He often thought he was the best in the entire Domino area.

"Are you now?" Yami teasingly asked. He pulled the boy closer so he could whisper, "I bet I'm better than you."

"So you do play!" Yuugi exclaimed excitedly. His violet eyes shone with excitement at a prospect Yami was about to find out about. "We should duel sometime. Then we could really see who's better!"

Yami chuckled at Yuugi's enthusiasm. "I'm known as the King of Games in the Shadow Realm. I doubt any mortal could beat me at my own game!" he joked with a teasing tone. One of his classic smirk-grins was on his lips.

"You're on!" Yuugi challenged light-heartedly. His demeanor changed from happiness to confusion upon seeing the open sign hanging in the Game Shop's window. _Did Grandpa open the shop himself?_ Yuugi thought in wonder. _Usually, I have to help him._ Yami noticed the change instantly and didn't hesitate to ask what was wrong. "It's just that Grandpa never opens the shop on his own nowadays," Yuugi replied honestly.

"Might we see if he has?" Yami gestured with his hand towards the door of the Game Shop. Yuugi nodded with a giggle as he led Yami through the door. The bells attached to the door jingled as it opened, and a welcomely familiar, Brooklyn-accented voice came from behind the counter.

"Hey, how ya doing, folks? I got some-" Joey's cheery voice became clearer as he turned around to face the duo, and his sentence changed into an entirely different one. "Yuugi! Hey, man, how have ya been?"

"I'm doing great, Joey. And yourself?" Yuugi replied back with a smile. He pulled away from Yami's grip to approached his friend. "What are you doing here anyways? Where's Grandpa?"

Joey laughed obnoxiously at his friend's many questions. "Easy, Yug. One at a time!" he joked heartily. "I'm doin' fine, and I'm here 'cause Gramps had to run to the store early this mornin'. He called me and Ryou 'cause ya weren't here. Ryou's currently in the back puttin' up some stuff. Where were ya anyways? And what's up with the older look-alike behind ya? Didn't I tell ya not to pick up weird cosplay dudes? They could easily attack ya, Yug!"

It was Yuugi's turn to laugh loudly. His friend could be a little hypocritical sometimes. "No, Joey. He's not a cosplayer, and he won't attack me." Ryou then walked into the room carrying a box that he quickly set on the counter. His dark brown eyes met Yuugi's violet ones, and Yuugi continued. "This is Yami," he introduced. Yami stepped forward and held out his hand for Joey to shake. They did, and Joey smiled kindly at him. Ryou simply nodded politely towards him.

"Nice ta meet ya!" Joey said.

"And you as well," Yami replied after he had returned Ryou's subtle greeting. "I've heard many things about you, Joey."

"Have ya now?" Joey asked curiously as he slipped a glance at Yuugi. "Can't say I've heard anythin' 'bout you." Yami didn't take it as an insult, for he knew only Ryou knew about his existence, much less him being a vampire.

"I was helping Yami here with some homework that'll be due next week," Yuugi entered into the conversation. He hated lying to his best friend, but he knew that Yami's true identity had to be kept a secret. What better way to do that than to keep with the lie that had been already started? He quickly wondered if Ryou bought his lie, but one look towards the white-haired boy said differently. Disbelieving brown eyes watched him from the pale boy's face.

"I see," Joey said a little suspiciously. Yuugi didn't miss the tone his friend used, and Yami didn't either if his stiffened posture was anything to go by. Luckily, Joey didn't notice the small muscle contractions. "Hey, Yug. Mind helpin' me here? It is your store after all, and Ryou has no upper body strength." Ryou snorted at the comment but otherwise remained quiet.

"Sure, Joey," Yuugi replied with a small smile before turning his attention to Yami who had retreated a little ways towards the door. The vampire lord handed over the backpack gently. His expression softened as he looked down at Yuugi with dark violet eyes. "Thanks," Yuugi said softly.

"It's not a problem," Yami replied. He reached up to pet the top of Yuugi's head, and Yuugi was pleasantly surprised that he enjoyed the feeling it brought to him. "Thanks for the help with my homework."

Yuugi smiled at the words that would keep the lie intact. "Anytime," Yuugi said to him.

"Know that you're always welcome at my mansion, Yuugi." A shiver went down Yuugi's back upon Yami stating his name, and it didn't go unnoticed by the vampire prince. He placed a hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a shiny black cloth. "I do believe this is yours." Yami held out the silken handkerchief for Yuugi to take.

Yuugi carefully took the cloth and absentmindedly rubbed the stitching that beautifully embroidered Yami's name in a silver thread. "Thank you, Yami," he said gratefully and with a smile Yami couldn't help but return.

"No, my little one, thank you." He bent down to give Yuugi a peck on the cheek. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise, and he could practically hear Joey's jaw drop. Ryou gasped softly. Yuugi could feel the blood pumping into his cheeks making them redden. "I'll see you later," Yami whispered the promise into his ear with a victorious smirk. He then quickly made his leave. The bells that hung from the door jingled loudly upon his exit.

Joey was the one the speak first out of the three of them. "Yug, I didn't know ya had a boyfriend. Why didn't ya tell me? I'm happy for ya, bud." Despite his words, Joey didn't sound happy about it. Ryou cast them both nervous glances.

"I didn't know you guys were that close, Yuugi," Ryou said cautiously and with concern. "Are you sure it's safe?" He couldn't help but ask.

Joey caught on to Ryou's tone, and he too became worried. "Why? Is this Yami dude a bad guy or somethin'?" he asked protectively.

"Guys," Yuugi tried to enter but found that the two weren't paying attention. Frustration began to build within him as they continued to go back and forth.

"No, it's nothing like that, Joey," Ryou said nervously with a shake of his head.

"Oh? Then why do I get the feelin' that yer lyin' ta me?"

"I'm not lying per se," Ryou said irritably. He was trying to keep Yuugi's secret a secret, but it was well known that Ryou couldn't lie to save his life. It appeared that living with Bakura, Melvin, and Marik would never change that fact.

"Per se?" Joey asked in bewilderment. "What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Guys!" Yuugi finally shouted. The two quieted down immediately upon hearing their friend's call for silence. "Can you guys please stop arguing?" Upon them both nodding, Yuugi continued, "Yami isn't my boyfriend, and he's not a bad person. So, please stop worrying about me."

"Did you spend the night at his house, Yuugi?" Ryou suddenly asked. Yuugi merely nodded. "He didn't try anything did he?"

"Wha' do ya mean 'try anythin''? Yug, I thought ya said that he wasn't a bad guy!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's not!" Yuugi defended Yami instantly. He stomped his foot as he took a step forward towards the counter. "Yes, I was at his place for the night, but we didn't even do anything together but sleep in the same bed!" he shouted in half annoyance half anger. He wasn't aware as to what he was about to say, for his mouth worked quicker than his brain. "Just because he's a high ranking vampire who's insanely attractive doesn't mean that he took any of my blood dammit!"

Joey stared at him incredulously while Ryou stared at him in shock. It took a good minute for Yuugi to realize what he had said, and when he did, he slapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide in unhidden surprise. _Uh oh,_ he thought right before Joey and Ryou shrieked together.

" _He's a what?!"_

" _Did you say insanely attractive?!"_

* * *

 **Yes! I'm finally done after five long ass days! WHOO~! So, to be honest, this isn't where I wanted to end this chapter (Joey actually wasn't supposed to find out about Yami being a vampire either but eh~), but I feel like the next part needs to be put into its own chapter. Hehe~ Don't kill me for the awful cliffhanger. I hate 'em too don't worry. I would begin writing chapter eight, but I'm like hella tired right now. I literally typed this footnote with my eyes closed. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I swear that I'll have Yuugi be more concerned about this vampire shit in the next chapter! Onto the drama (and sleep lol)! Please REVIEW~! (Y'all make this better when I know when I have a hole in the plotline to fix) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**To** _ **Bravemaridin**_ **: Haha~ Right? Ryou is all over the place lol, but I see him as being rather scatterbrained after living with Bakura, Melvin, and Marik for the majority of his life. I'll update as soon as the chapters are done! ;)**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yep. :) Yuugi and his big mouth has gone and splurted to the world lmao. You'll have to reach to find out how Joey feels about the entire thing. Yeah, I realised that in reality someone who just figured out that vampires are real wouldn't be so bloody calm about it. Thanks for reviewing~!**

 **To** _ **King of Doors**_ **: Yeah, Yami is definitely going to be causing some problems don't you worry. ;D I plan for some shit to hit the fan in a chapter or two depending on how this one goes. It's definitely going to get darker. The Shadow World isn't all that it seems, after all, hehe…**

 **To** _ **Stephiel9816**_ **: Right? I was dying of laughter as I edited it! Haha~ I'm glad you found it so hilarious!**

 **To** _ **Neko-May Resha**_ **: There probably is a pun (not that I put it there on purpose hehe…) since my humor isn't dull at all. Haha~ I thought about having them burn in the sunlight, but then I realised it would cause more trouble than I wanted. Yami is so cute when embarrassed right? I honestly didn't plan to have Yami kiss Yuugi like that but oh well! Ya just gotta love Yami! I didn't plan for Yuugi to spill everything to Joey either but it happened so I'm going to roll with it. Glad I could have you laugh dearie~! Thanks for reviewing! (I'll try not to stress and push myself don't you worry) :)**

 **To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: Right? I was a little nervous about having Yuugi do that, but I think Yami enjoyed it. :D I'm glad that didn't seem off. To be honest though, I wasn't even thinking that Yami would do anything other than check him for injuries. Yes, shirtless Yami is the reason every fangirl reading this exists too. ;) Joey's cosplay line was brilliant I know! It had me rolflmao. I so glad that you enjoyed that chapter! I enjoyed the ending myself~! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Betrayal (3,612 Words)**

Joey tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as he watched his best friend try to explain what he had just said. Ryou shuffled his feet nervously by Yuugi's side, and Joey felt that he was just as guilty as Yuugi for not telling him. Everything was quiet, and the air was so thick with tension that Joey was sure that he could cut through it with a dull knife. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that, if what Yuugi said was true, Yami was a vampire. He just couldn't understand why his best friend wouldn't tell him about it.

"Joey," Yuugi began cautiously. "I'm going to tell you everything I told Ryou a few days ago." Upon Joey's stiff nod, Yuugi proceeded to tell the blond everything from Gilfred and Griffin's attack to the previous night. He couldn't help but feel as if he were forgetting something important about last night, but he quickly brushed it aside. He didn't remember dreaming about anything whether it be good or bad. "Then Yami brought me back here," he finished after a good minute of talking.

"So," Joey said, "Yami is a _good_ vampire?" He stressed the word 'good' as if it would mean something or as if it would change his opinion.

Yuugi sighed wearily and said as if speaking to a child, "Yes, Joey. Yami is a good and friendly vampire who wouldn't harm any of us. He saved me from Griffin and Gilfred, or do you not remember me just saying that?" He deadpanned as he asked the question, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"I remember, Yug. I just can't believe it." Joey held his head in his hands as he leaned against the counter. "I mean… I just found out that vampires are real! How are ya both so calm about this?" He turned to Ryou, but the white-haired boy simply shrugged.

"I'm pretty used to the strange and weird happening," Ryou replied in his flawless British accent. "Don't forget who I live with."

Joey nodded at that. _At least that makes sense,_ he thought. "What about ya, Yug? Shouldn't ya be, oh I don't know, freaking out? I mean, he's a freakin' vampire. If ya let yer guard down, he'll prolly come up behin' ya and eat ya or somethin'!"

"He's not like that, Joey!" Yuugi tried defending Yami, but he found that Joey's words were beginning to make sense as the blond continued his rant.

"Couldn't he of used some sort of strange voodoo magic spell-thingy to make ya feel all good inside? He could have staged that attack with these Griffin and Gilfred fellas so he could come and rescue ya! Didn't ya say that they're yer friends now? They could be workin' for Yami considerin' he's a vampire lord and all! They want to get close to ya, Yug! Don't ya remember the movies? Where do ya think Hollywood gets their ideas?!"

While Joey's logic about the movies was a bit off, Yuugi did notice how Griffin and Gilfred were being especially nice to him after the attack. They often called him 'Lord Yuugi' or 'Master Yuugi,' and he had been wondering what that was all about. Had Yami ordered them to call him that as a means of gaining his trust? Was Yuugi's plan to befriend the two vampires faulty? _No,_ Yuugi thought, and he took a step back. _It can't be. It is just like the movies._ His eye widened with fear as he realised what could've happened while his guard was down and he was alone with Yami. _But, it didn't happen,_ he thought suddenly, regaining confidence in Yami. He shook his head to banish such negative thoughts. Yami wouldn't want to hurt him right? _But, he is always smirking as if he knows something I don't. No, that's just how he is right?_

"Don't ya see how he's been usin' ya? He even lied to Gramps! How is that a good sign?" Joey continued to press.

"But that was to protect me-" Yuugi was cut off as Joey harshly continued. His voice had risen several octaves, and he was yelling now.

"Protect you? Yuugi, he wants to take yer blood and throw ya away when he's finished suckin' ya dry! Who knows? Maybe he'll give ya to Griffin and Gilfred as a thank you for servin' him! Ya can't be trustin' these shady characters, Yug! They're just as bad as cosplayers!"

Ryou decided to step in. He saw how torn Yuugi looked, and he thought Yami deserved the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty right? "Joey, don't you think that you're overthinking this? Yami could be a nice guy."

"Vampires aren't nice guys, Ryou! Don't be takin' his side now! Yug is already messed up in the head as is!" Joey yelled.

"What?" Yuugi entered into the argument. The two stopped their bickering upon hearing him. "How am I 'messed up in the head'?" he asked harshly. Ryou cast a half-hearted glare at Joey who was looking pale and guilty. By no means did he mean for that to slip. A couple tense and silent seconds ticked by before Yuugi asked again, "How am I messed up in the head?"

Joey gulped and shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. He looked for a way out of the hole he had run himself into. "Yug, I didn't mean anythin' by it. People just say things when they're angry."

"I know exactly how you meant it!" Yuugi shouted. He dropped his bag onto the floor, and it landed with a loud thud. "I'll get proof that Yami isn't evil!" he declared suddenly. "Then you'll have to see that I speak the truth!" He bolted through the door and out onto the street before Joey or Ryou could say anything to stop him. The bells echoed off the wooden walls as the door opened and closed. The two stood in silence for a while before the bells sounded again, and Solomon Motou walked through the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. The air was tense, and he noticed it immediately. "Has Yuugi been back yet? I see his bag is here."

"Yes," Ryou spoke first. Joey was biting his lip as he shuffled through a few card packs behind the counter angrily. "Everything's fine, but Yuugi forgot something at Yami's house and has gone to get it." He smiled gently at the elderly man who bought his lie easily. Bakura had made him a great liar throughout the years.

"I see. Can you two stay here until he gets back? I'd appreciate the help," Grandpa asked as he set some bags onto the counter.

"Of course," Ryou said cheerily.

"I can stay all day, Gramps," Joey said. He didn't as easily revert to such a happy state, but he tried if the grim smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Does that mean you want dinner, Joey?" Grandpa asked with a playful shake of his head.

Joey snorted. "Only if it's okay with Yuugi," he replied.

"I'm sure it will be."

 _I hope so,_ Joey thought downcast as he put the card packs away. _I truly do hope so._

* * *

Yuugi continued to run down the street in the direction that he knew Yami's mansion to be. He'd prove Joey wrong, and he knew exactly how to do it. If there were records of the demon kings, it stood to reason that there were records of the vampires too. He would only have to ask Yami for such a book. It would pull Joey deeper into the shadow world, but Yuugi felt the risk was necessary. He knew Joey wouldn't believe him any other way, and he felt the need for his best friend to believe him.

He had always been labeled as crazy or mental because of his belief in the Heart of the Cards. He used to say that he saw the monsters that were depicted onto the Duel Monster cards roaming about freely. In fact, he had a few conversations with many of them and found them to be very polite despite their powers and appearances. When he told his friends about them, he naturally wanted them to meet the monsters they played with. He wanted them to know that when a card went to the Graveyard, the actual monster was also hurt. However, none of his friends had believed him, and he was forced into silence to avoid being sent to a therapist or worse.

 _I'll show them!_ He thought as he turned a corner. The mansion was nearly in view as he dashed into the forest that surrounded the large building. _Unlike before, I actually have proof of Yami's kindness, and that book will help me show them all!_ He didn't hesitate to leap up the stairs that led to the main wooden door that gleamed gold in the sunlight. He pushed them open with unwavering determination gleaming in his light violet eyes.

Many servants were startled when the front doors slammed open and a mini-Yami came rushing through them. Yuugi paid them no mind and dashed up the stairs, never losing his stride. He ignored the second floor completely knowing what he needed was going to be on the top floor. His breaths came in hard pants as he skidded to a halt at the top of the staircase. The long hallway of the third floor stood before him.

He quickly jogged down the hall. There were only six doors on the entire floor, and Yami's room was at the very end. He slowed as he neared Yami's bedroom. The door was cracked open, and two voices spoke from within the room. Yuugi was about to knock politely before entering when he heard Yami sigh in what seemed to be irritation. _Why would he be irritated?_ Yuugi thought curiously, and, with curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to listen to the conversation he was having with what sounded like Seth.

"I'm unsure about this," Yami said hesitantly.

"If it has anything to do with the human child that-" Seth was rudely interrupted by Yami.

"His name is Yuugi, and you shall address him as such," Yami snapped with a growl. Yuugi could tell by the slight lisp Yami suddenly had that he was baring his fangs. A rustling sound could be heard and Yuugi assumed that Yami was angrily going through his closet.

"I apologize, Lord Yami," Seth replied with carefully placed skill. "However, it doesn't excuse the fact that you spoke quite rudely to some of the Council members before retiring last night." A frustrated snarl then came from within the room.

"They are the ones who had the nerve to challenge me in my own home! In front of my own followers no less! I should have declared war for such an offense against me!" Yami snapped again. His voice was clearer, so Yuugi figured Yami had stepped from the confines of his closet.

"With all due respect," Seth said. Yuugi could tell his patience was thinning by the second. "They aren't wrong to wonder about Yuugi. With them thinking that he is your lighter half, they are scared that what has happened in the past will reoccur. They do not wish for hope to spread throughout the lower ranks again only to be crushed cruelly."

"We don't know that yet. Yuugi might just coincidently look like me," Yami defended lightly as if he didn't believe the words himself.

There was a pause, and Yuugi held his breath. He couldn't tell what the two high-ranking vampires were doing, and it was very plausible that one, or both of them, could walk through the door any moment and see him hunched there. Luckily, Seth's voice sounded from far within the room.

"Pray to Ra that that is the truth." The grim tone Seth spoke with had Yuugi curious, and Yami's agitated sigh made him even more so. "Even I wouldn't dare to see such monstrous actions completed again."

"I thought we all swore to never speak of that again."

It was Seth's turn to growl. "Yes, we did; however, we all thought the light would never cross with the darkness again. Yami," he voice held more passion that Yuugi had ever heard it have before, and he knew that Seth and Yami were closer than they appeared to be, "You know deep down that Yuugi is your lighter half don't you, cousin?"

 _Cousin?_ Yuugi thought ludicrously. _Well, that explains a lot._ He tuned back into the conversation just as Yami spoke. His next words stunned Yuugi into silence and set his heart pounding in his ears. A chill settled into his blood and bones.

"The Council would have Yuugi placed upon a pedestal only to then have him slowly bleed out as a message to anyone who desired to find their way to eternal peace. He'd be used as a sacrifice for the Council's cursed laws! The Shadow Realm is run on pain and suffering after all!" Yami hissed violently at Seth who stood unmoving like a mountain against a harsh storm.

"And you would very well allow them to do so!" Seth hissed in reply. "Your power, and mine as well mind you, depend on that!"

Upon Yami's hesitation to reply, the two vampires heard soft sniffling coming from the doorway. Their heads turned towards the sound, and the door had opened to reveal a nearly crying Yuugi. "So it is true," he whimpered softly, but the two vampires heard it clearly with their enhanced hearing capabilities. "Joey was right. You really are evil creatures."

Yami's blood red eyes widened as he heard Yuugi speak. His quiet voice sounded so heartbroken and was filled with sorrow. Yami felt the sudden and urgent need to fix that. "Little one, you misunderstand-"

"No!" Yuugi shouted. His clenched hand was held tightly to his chest, and a black cloth was crumpled in the grasp. "You're all liars, and I never want to see you near me or any of my friends again!" The balled up cloth was then thrown haphazardly into the bedroom before Yuugi began running back down the hallway.

Yami made to go after him, but Seth caught his upper arm. "Let him go, Yami," Seth spoke calmly. He could feel the growl go through Yami's body by the vibration that shook his entire body, but Seth ignored the warning. "He'll live this way. A proper human life. A proper mortal life."

"What if I don't want him to have that?" Yami snarled selfishly. His red eyes were beginning to brim with tears, and he turned his head away from Seth. He didn't want his second-in-command to see him in such a weakened state. "What if I want him all to myself?"

"Then he'll be killed as a sacrificial lamb by the Council's own bloodied hand," came Seth's simple yet surprisingly gentle reply. Yami shrugged Seth's grip off of his arm and moved to crouch above the silken handkerchief. His long fingers traced the creases in the black fabric longingly. He heard Seth move towards the door and say, "I'm sorry this had to happen, Yami, but I couldn't let this go on any further." The words didn't register in his head until long after the door had clicked shut.

Anger shot through Yami's body at his mistake. He should've known that Seth was underneath the Council's control, for it had been far too long since his cousin had a taste of Yami's blood. As he kneeled on the carpeted floor and with the handkerchief held against his chest, a loud animalistic shout tore itself from Yami's throat. The entire mansion shook at the ferocity that was unleashed, and everyone who heard the roar knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant living for a while.

* * *

Yuugi sat alone on a swing at a nearby park. He had called Joey a little while ago as he was walking towards the park. He requested that the blond meet him there as he didn't want to go barging into the Game Shop extremely upset as he was. He'd never hear the end of it from his Grandpa.

His head was resting lazily against the chain that held up the swing when he felt a presence by his side. He looked up to see Joey standing there. His hair stuck to his face and neck from being wet from the rain, and the dark sky seemed to match Yuugi's mood. It took all but a second for Yuugi to finally make up his mind on his next course of action.

"I'm sorry, Joey!" Yuugi cried as he rushed to embrace Joey into a tight hug. Joey's lanky arms wrapped around Yuugi's small frame as the boy continued speaking, "You were right! Yami is evil! He only wanted to use me as some sort of stupid sacrifice so he'd remain powerful!" He sobbed against Joey's torso, and the blond could only hold him tighter.

"It's okay, Yug. It'll all be okay," Joey cooed softly against the pitter-patter of the rain. "He'll never touch ya again, pal. Don't ya worry about it." With an arm still embracing Yuugi, Joey flipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Ryou who was still at the Kame Game Shop.

Ryou's reply came quickly: " _I don't believe it. Poor Yuugi. Are you going to bring him back to the shop? Grandpa was worried when you dashed from the shop like that."_

Joey replied back, " _Yeah I'll bring him back."_ He slid his phone back into his pocket before slowly turning the both of them towards the street. "Let's get ya home, buddy," Joey said softly, and they began the long walk back towards the Game Shop. The rain was the only company they had, for the street was eerily deserted. Yuugi refused to say anything to Joey's soft cooing. He tried his hardest to stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks to mix in with the rain. The worst part was that it felt like his heart had been torn in two.

 _Is this what betrayal feels like?_ He thought glumly. _Do I deserve to feel betrayed?_

* * *

 **Don't kill me. I cried while writing this, and I swear I can fix this in the end. However, shit hits the fan again next chapter so be prepared. Well, that's all I got for now. Please REVIEW! Let me know your thoughts (Or if you cried too)!**


	9. Chapter 9: What Could Be Worse?

**To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: Yeah, I picture Joey as being very paranoid about Yuugi's safety, so that's where that comes from lol. However, Yami isn't really going to do much of anything, but I'll let you read the chapter and find out for yourself. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To** _ **Azthmira017**_ **: Oh new reviewer, I could positively kiss you I'm so happy! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story as much as I am! I'll try not to let you down! :)**

 **To** _ **Bravemaridin**_ **: Don't fret. They get back together. I'm not that much of a bitch… Well, maybe kind of. Jk jk.**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yeah, Yami's just sitting in his room moping whilst snapping any vampire's neck that comes to close. He's going to have lots of dust bunnies lol.**

 **To** _ **Neko-May Resha**_ **: Yep. :) You summarized the entire chapter beautifully. Well done! Does it seem like I'm rushing? I'm really not lmao. I will fix their relationship within like the next chapter or so. I hate writing this avoidance stuff. I want my smexy fluff! :D It's alright. I can ramble on for hours, so don't feel too bad.**

 **To** _ **MyFanfix**_ **: Thank you for reviewing! :) I'm so glad that you like it!**

 **To** _ **Lorelei Jacques**_ **: Haha~ Everyone feels like they've been on an emotional rollercoaster. Yes, Ryou is currently dating Melvin, and Joey will end up with Kaiba 'cuz I absolutely adore Puppyshipping. I'll be sure to always update as soon as I can. :) I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What Could Be Worse? (2,931 Words)**

Ryou had finished with the shop about an hour before Yuugi and Joey returned and had been immensely grateful when they had. It was only when he saw how broken Yuugi looked did he finally realize what Yami had done to the poor boy. Yami had wormed his way into Yuugi's heart only to have it shattered at his very own feet. He silently wondered what Yami was doing. This couldn't of all been one big misunderstanding could it? _No,_ Ryou thought as he went to Yuugi's side. _There's no way this isn't the truth._

Joey then spoke, "Ryou, why don't ya go distract Gramps so I can get him upstairs without the ol' geezer freakin' out or somethin'?" Ryou nodded solemnly before rushing off to the kitchen where Grandpa was currently fixing up dinner. When the coast was clear, the two dripping wet boys rushed to the stairs and into Yuugi's bedroom. The door closed with a creak behind them. Yuugi simply stood in the middle of his room with a downcast and blank look on his face. He had stopped crying a few minutes from the shop upon Joey's constant pleading for him to stop. "Why don't we get into somethin' warmer, eh Yug?" Joey asked softly as he walked over to the dresser.

Joey always had clothes here for when he needed a place to crash after his father would come back to their apartment drunk off his ass. After a while, Yuugi and his Grandpa stopped asking him what had happened and simply gave him a spare key to the Game Shop. Joey dug through the neatly arranged dresser to find their pajamas. He turned around and held out Yuugi's cloud sky blue ones to him. "Here ya are, bud," Joey said, but Yuugi didn't reply.

Yuugi's head turned towards the fabrics, but he didn't grab them. Instead, he wrapped his small arms around Joey's waist to bring the blond into a hug. Joey sighed but could help the soft smile that came upon his face. He lightly tossed the pajamas onto Yuugi's finely made bed before returning the hug. For the first time since the park, Yuugi spoke, "Will it really be okay, Joey?" His soft voice cracked halfway through his question.

"Yeah, bud," Joey replied just as quietly. "I swear everythin' will get betta' with time." A long moment went by before Joey felt Yuugi nod against his stomach.

"Okay then," were the only words Yuugi said before releasing Joey and going to grab his clothes. He opened his bedroom door but paused before exiting. "Thank you, Joey," he said with a small, nearly non-existent smile and proceeded to walk into the bathroom that sat across the hall. Joey smiled despite himself and the foul mood. _It'll all be okay,_ he thought once more only to assure himself it was a fact and not some delusion his mind had created.

Once Ryou had finished helping Grandpa, he politely excused himself with the excuse that he had to return home. Grandpa had, of course, invited him to stay for dinner, but he couldn't. Bakura and Melvin had probably destroyed their apartment by now anyway. He stepped from the front door of the Kame Game Shop and sent Joey a text: " _How's Yuugi doing?"_

Joey's reply came quickly. " _He's better I guess. He stopped crying."_

" _Good. Are you going to be spending the night with him?"_

" _Yeah. I don't think he'd let me leave."_

Ryou chuckled at that and bid Joey a goodnight before slipping his phone into his pocket. The cool evening air whipped his hair around him as it blew through the street. He shivered slightly, but he still didn't call Melvin to come pick him up. He wouldn't be able to think clearly with him begging to cuddle, and Ryou needed to think about many things.

His thoughts mainly rested on Yuugi, and what he could do to make him feel better. Surely Joey had already formulated some mixed up plan, but Ryou only wanted to make sure. Joey's plans were feeble at best after all. _I still can't believe it,_ he thought as he gazed up at the now setting sky. The bright oranges and pinks decorated the sky beautifully after the rain. It was a big contrast to how the day had actually played out. Ryou felt as if Mother Nature were mocking him. _Why would Yami play Yuugi like that?_ Ryou thought that Yami didn't seem to be the type to play with his food. Yet again, he really didn't know the vampire like Yuugi does.

 _I hope this resolves itself soon,_ he thought, deciding to look on the bright side as he usually liked to. He walked quietly down the street, and Ryou was so picked up in his thoughts that he didn't realize there was a little red dot hovering on his thigh. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, but he ignored it thinking it was because of the chilly wind.

A sharp and quick pain as if he had just gotten a vaccine shot struck his thigh. He yelped slightly from surprise and from the pain that went through him. His wide brown eyes looked down to find a red feathered dart sticking from his leg. "The bloody Hell?" he asked alarmed and took it out with a wince. It was then that he suddenly felt immensely dizzy. "Poison?" he mumbled questioningly before collapsing unconscious onto the concrete sidewalk.

Four shadows hovered over his fallen form with dark smiles. Fangs could be seen hiding in their upper lips, and their blood red eyes stared the boy down with glee. "The Council will be happy about this one," one of them said.

"Yes," entered a second. "He smells absolutely _delicious_."

It was only a couple hours later after night had fallen that Yuugi's phone rang loudly from its charging dock. Joey mumbled something about being quiet from his position on the floor, but Yuugi awoke to the familiar sound. He grabbed at it clumsily and slowly answered with a groggy hello. An angry voice sounded from the other end, and Yuugi awoke completely upon recognizing it. There were only two people who could curse like the Devil in the middle of the night, and they both belonged to Ryou.

"Have you seen Ryou?" Bakura's gruff voice came over the line. It was obvious the white-haired man was distressed about something, and by the background noises, the rest of the household was as well.

"Not since this afternoon. Why? Is he not home yet?" Yuugi asked, concerned for his friend. He haphazardly threw a pillow at the incoherent Joey, and he shot up quickly with an irritated look. Upon seeing Yuugi on the phone, he raised an eyebrow in question. Yuugi told him who it was.

"No, he's not bloody home yet!" Bakura snarled. Yuugi put him on speaker so Joey could hear the conversation too. "He hasn't even texted to tell me where he is! Melvin hasn't gotten anything either!"

"Oh? Ryou's missin'?" Joey asked dumbly.

"How many bloody times must I say it? Yes, he's fucking missing!" Bakura screamed over the phone. Something crashed obnoxiously in the background.

"Okay, Bakura," Yuugi said calmly despite beginning to freaking out on the inside. "Did you call the police?"

"Me and the police don't fucking get along, midget."

"Have you tried calling him?"

Bakura growled. "Duh! I did that an hour ago dammit!"

An hour? That was impressive since Bakura didn't have any patience. Marik must have been keeping them both calm for the past hour. Poor fella. Joey spoke next, "Why don't we go look for him in the mornin'? He prolly just lost his phone or it died or somethin'."

Nothing but silence came through the line for a good minute before Bakura's impatiently gruff voice sounded again. "You better be right, blondie. I'll kill ya if ya ain't." The call ended abruptly, and Joey and Yuugi sent each other nervous looks.

"You don't think he's been kidnapped do you?" Yuugi asked suddenly.

Joey shook his head. "Naw, he's prolly doin' just fine. He'll return home in the mornin'. Remember that this has happened before right?"

"I guess," Yuugi replied doubtfully. He replaced his phone onto the charger. "But I still want to go look for him tomorrow if he's not home by then."

"Of course, Yug," Joey said as he laid back down to sleep. The room had been dark for the entire conversation with the phone being the only light source. "He's our friend after all."

Minutes dragged by and Yuugi finally laid back down. The red numbers on his alarm clock reminded him distinctively of Yami's eyes, and he turned towards the window to avoid looking at them. The stars twinkled dully against the harsh city lights, but Yuugi found that he couldn't fall back to sleep. Joey's snoring soon filled the room, and his thoughts wandered.

Maybe Ryou was just taking a night off from dealing with Bakura and Melvin. It had happened before, but the apartment had been nearly destroyed upon his absence. Everyone thought he would never do it again, and Ryou even promised as much. Maybe his phone had died or been lost, but shouldn't Ryou of been home by now? None of Joey's ideas made sense to him. Ryou knew that the three musketeers that were Bakura, Melvin, and Marik couldn't survive without him, and he loved them all too much to just leave without warning even if it was just for a night.

Yuugi turned onto his back, and the red numbers lit up his peripheral vision. The color was so much like a vampire's eyes. Then a thought occurred to him. What if Ryou had been taken by Yami as revenge for walking out on him like he did? _No,_ Yuugi quickly shot the idea down. _Yami isn't petty like that, but maybe it was someone else…_ Gilfred and Griffin came to mind, but Yuugi trusted them not to do such a thing. They were his friends after all.

Seth came to his mind next, but Yuugi thought differently. _Seth would probably just kill Ryou._ His blood ran cold at the thought of Ryou lying in a lonely ditch in the middle of nowhere. _No, Seth is wrapped around Yami's finger, and Yami would never give out an order that stupid._ The boy kept thinking. The Council perhaps? Yuugi shot down that idea too. _I don't think they like getting into human affairs much._

He sighed wearily. Hopefully, Joey was right, and Ryou would return in the morning. Yuugi hated the thought of getting the three musketeers in on the vampire world, but if Ryou had been abducted or worse, they would have to be told. It would only be fair that they know what they were up against should Melvin and Bakura come up with some faulty rescue plan.

 _I hope it doesn't come to that,_ he thought. He still couldn't sleep, and he wished he hadn't thrown the handkerchief back at Yami. He desperately wanted the cloth with him. The cinnamon-smoke smell always put his mind at ease. Another thought popped into his head. _I hope I don't need Yami's help with this._ Yuugi didn't think he could face the vampire prince again.

He closed his light violet eyes before the tears could fall from them. He missed Yami already, and it had barely been a day. He took a deep shaky breath before rolling over again to face the window. He decided to pray not just to any God as he had done before but to Ra, Yami's beloved God.

 _Please, oh great and mighty Ra, let everything be okay. Let Ryou come home safe, and let Yami forgive me. Please… I beg this of you, oh mighty sun God…_

Morning came quickly after Yuugi had finally fallen asleep. His alarm clock was off because it was the weekend, so he awoke to the sound of Joey shuffling about the room. The blond was currently rummaging through the dresser probably looking for his jeans. "Mornin', Yug," Joey greeted upon seeing Yuugi roll over to face him. "Have ya seen my pants?"

"Bottom drawer to the far left," Yuugi replied drowsily. He sat up and rubbed an eye tiredly. Joey's low grunt of approval meant that he had found his pants. He glanced at the clock, and it read eight-o' clock. "Why are you up so early anyway, Joey?" Yuugi asked. "Did you smell Grandpa cooking breakfast?"

"Naw, Yug. Bakura called again while ya were sleepin'. He said that Ryou had yet ta come home."

That statement brought him wide awake. "What?"

"Yeah, Bakura and Melvin have called in everyone ta search for 'em." Yuugi simply sat there instead of jumping out of bed to get dressed and ready. Joey noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Joey," Yuugi said grimly after a minute.

"Yeah, bud. We all do y'know?"

"No, it's not like a bad feeling, it's a bad _bad_ feeling." Upon Joey's confused look, Yuugi explained further. "Joey, I have a feeling that Ryou was abducted by vampires." Silence blanketed the room with tension as Joey absorbed Yuugi's words.

"Yug, that's a big assumption," Joey said after a moment. "Ya know very well that Ryou took self-defense classes with ya an' Marik. There's no way that we wouldn't have heard somethin'. But, I guess we can't cross out the idea that it could happen. That Yami fella could've had him taken as revenge against ya." Yuugi nodded numbly at the prospect, but he didn't believe it. Yami wasn't like that and deep down Yuugi knew it. By now, Joey had finished getting changed and he said, "I'm gonna' head out early to catch up with Bakura and Melvin. Text me when ya are coming to meet us."

Yuugi nodded again in confirmation, and he watched Joey walk from his room. Even after the door had long clicked shut, he stared at it in contemplation. He tried to think of all the different scenarios that could've made Ryou stay away from the apartment for this long. It scared him how few of them there were, and it didn't help that they all involved illegal acts.

 _Yami would be able to just sniff him out like a bloodhound,_ Yuugi thought sullenly, and an idea suddenly came to him. _What if I get Yami to help? Even if it's not vampires, Yami could help out with whatever danger there may be. But if Joey is right, I should find Ryou at Yami's mansion._ It sounded like a great plan before Yuugi remembered that Yami was probably still mad at him. His light violet eyes narrowed to glare at the door. Ryou was in danger and here he was letting a possibility of finding him slip through his grasp! He stood up from his bed, fully intent on confronting Yami about it.

 _I have to take this chance,_ he thought as he dug through his dresser. _Even if Yami is mad and hasn't forgiven me, I have to try for Ryou!_

* * *

 **I was really bored writing this chapter let me tell you. I struggled with writing it too, but I finished it! WHOO~! Onto the next chapter and more drama!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yep. From bad to worse pretty much sums it up. Lol. Tbh, I'd probably do the exact same thing lmao. Haha! I'll update ASAP don't you worry! :)**

 **To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: Yeah, Ryou is always at the sharp end of the stick when I'm writing a fanfic (Sorry, Ryou… hehe~). Lol, you'll find out indeed. ;) ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To** _ **Neko-May Resha**_ **: Haha~! Rambling buddies forever! Lmao~ You'll definitely enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Reunion (3,042 Words)**

Yuugi found himself standing near the perimeter of the grounds the surrounded Yami's mansion. The trees provided cool shade from the morning sun and more importantly a hiding place away from the building. A dark aura seemed to surround it, and it made Yuugi uneasy. The mansion was intimidating with its gleaming white stone walls, and it seemed to illuminate the entire field that it rested in. Yuugi really didn't want to go in there.

He hadn't called Joey to tell him where he was going or even if he was out of the house yet. Nobody knew where he was except Ra, and the fiery deity wouldn't say anything if Yuugi did something to get himself hurt or worse. Yami may or may not be angry with him, and Ryou may or may not be kept captive there. He may or may not live to see the end of the day.

He took a deep breath to steady his turbulent thoughts. _Remember,_ he chided himself. _This is for Ryou. You dragged him into the business of the Shadow Realm by telling him about Yami, and now you have to fix it. March in there, and get answers from that blasted vampire prince!_ Yuugi nodded to himself as his thoughts halted. He stepped from the security of the forest and marched with purpose and determination up to the front doors.

Yuugi stopped in front of the golden wood doors that served as an entrance and raised his tiny fist to knock loudly on the frame. The sound didn't resound about the mansion as he had hoped that it would, but he knew that the vampire's advanced hearing would pick up the sound loud and clear. Hopefully.

After a minute, Yuugi was beginning to lose hope that Yami, or at least one of the servants, would answer. It was one thing to go knocking on an angry vampire's door, and it was another thing entirely to go snooping around on the inside of a vampire infested mansion. Especially when Ryou could be in danger anywhere inside said mansion.

He was actually contemplating sneaking into the building when a gruff and familiar voice came from behind him. It sounded as if Kaiba was speaking, but Yuugi knew better. "I never expected to see you here, little Yuugi." Yuugi whipped around to see Seth standing there. He was still wearing his armour from before, and Yuugi wondered briefly if he ever changed his clothes. "Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"No," Yuugi replied calmly. Seth wouldn't hurt him, right? "It's the weekend, so the school's out."

"Prince Yami doesn't want any visitors right now, so I'd have to ask you to leave." Seth's voice darkened a bit, but Yuugi picked up the difference. Kaiba would do the same thing when he was about to play a very powerful monster in Duel Monsters that he thought would bring him the win. Yuugi stood strong against Seth, seeing him no different than a dueling Kaiba.

"I can't do that. I need to talk to Yami about something important." He skillfully withheld the information about Ryou being kidnapped. Seth didn't need to know about it.

"I hate repeating myself, brat," Seth growled. His eyes turned from a vibrant blue to a bloody red, and his fangs and claws grew long. "Leave before I make you," he hissed. "The Council has ordered it."

"The Council?" Yuugi asked alarmed. "Don't tell me you take orders from them now." He took a nervous step back as he realised his mistake. He wandered into enemy territory where not Yami but the Council themselves held reign. He didn't even tell anyone where he was! It wasn't like Joey would magically find the mansion that was hidden in the woods even if he knew that Yuugi was there! Then another thought occurred to him. Could Seth be under the Council's control and not Yami's? Yuugi couldn't decide whether or not that was better or worse from him. Probably worse since he doubted he could persuade the Council to allow him to live.

"Yes," he hissed again, and he sounded as if he were getting impatient. "Lord Yami has fallen from his pedestal, and the Council wishes to regain control. Their blood is much sweeter after all." Seth licked his pale lips hungrily. "I bet you would taste even better. The Council would give me the first drink if I brought you in."

Yuugi gulped and took another step back but found his back was pressed against the door. The situation was dangerous, and he knew that the mace, knife, and self-defense classes weren't about to help. He didn't have the element of surprise with him as he did when he was attacked by Griffin and Gilfred on the first night. _This is bad,_ he thought as he tried to look for an opening that he could use for an escape. It would be pointless of course because Seth was much faster than he would ever be. Seth took another menacing step forward. _I have to do something!_ He thought frantically but knew he could only pray for someone to save him. He didn't know that his prayer was about to be answered.

The doors behind him opened silently, and Yuugi gasped as he fell back. However, he didn't hit the floor as he had expected to, for something soft yet firm stopped his fall. A pair of clawed hands grasped gently at his upper arms, and a growl sounded from above him. Yuugi's blood ran cold then hot as it reverberated throughout his body. A familiar feeling of safety washed over him, and dark light danced around him. There was only one creature that Yuugi knew of who held that kind of aura. A silky smooth yet angered voice sounded from above him.

"Despite my direct orders you continue to disobey me," Yami said from behind Yuugi. Seth's red eyes widened, but he would offer no retort. His body was frozen in place as it had been before. Yami's dark light secured the high ranking vampire in place. "What am I to do with you, Seth?" As if to answer his own question, Yami stepped from behind Yuugi and approached Seth. He had adorned the armour that was similar to what Seth was wearing, and his purple cape swayed easily in the breeze. In one swift movement, Seth's neck was snapped, and he collapsed into a dust pile.

Yuugi stood stiffly from his position by the entranceway. He wasn't really surprised by the action, and he didn't want to admit that it only bothered him a little. In reality, he should be freaking out right about now, but for some reason, he was oddly calm. Yami remained still over the dust pile as Yuugi gazed silently at his back. He wondered briefly how many times Yami had saved him. Three or four sounded about right, but he was losing track of his heroic deeds. _Heroic,_ Yuugi thought with a soft smile. If Yami was truly angry with him, he wouldn't have stopped Seth, and Yuugi probably wouldn't be standing where he was. _How could I ever doubt you?_ He asked himself, but he found no answer. He allowed Joey's superstition to cloud his own judgement, but Yuugi couldn't fully put the blame on Joey. He had allowed it to get to him after all.

Yami turned slowly to face his smaller look-alike. Blood red eyes bore into light violet eyes, and the two simply stood there. Neither knew how to begin a conversation without being afraid of saying something that might set the other off. A tense minute passed before Yuugi realised that words weren't needed and that action would suffice just fine if not better. He took the couple steps that separated them and threw his arms around Yami's slim waist. The vampire prince's breath caught in his throat, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yuugi. He didn't really touch the boy, for his arms hovered around his frame. He wanted nothing more than to sweep the boy off his feet and never let him go, but he was afraid of how Yuugi would react to such an action. Even if Yami explained about the sacrifice offering and how Yuugi had taken it out of context, he doubted that it would change anything, but he knew he would have to get it off his chest eventually.

"Yami…" Yuugi whined softly and took a small needy step forward to bring himself closer to the vampire. When Yami heard this, he couldn't do anything but return Yuugi's embrace completely. He buried his nose into Yuugi's sweet smelling hair, and he could feel Yuugi do the same to his tunic. Yami's grip on Yuugi got tighter and more possessive by the second. He had missed his lighter half much more than he thought possible, and he never wanted to let him go again.

Yuugi breathed in the cinnamon smoke scent that was Yami. He had missed Yami's strange undead warmth last night and was relishing in the feeling of it. After a couple more minutes of basking in the other's comfort, Yuugi remembered what he had gone there to do. Before he could ask Yami about Ryou, Yami said, "I would never sacrifice you, my little one. Please know that."

Yami's tone was so sorrowful and regretful that Yuugi caved beneath it. "It's okay, Yami," he mumbled and gripped the armour tighter. "I forgive you." Their eyes met again, but they never released the other from their grasp. "But, that's not why I came. Ryou's gone missing." Yami raised a perfect eyebrow at the statement. "His older brother thinks that he's been missing since he left the Game Shop last night," Yuugi continued. "I was…" He looked away sheepishly. He hadn't even come here to apologize and here he was trying to ask for Yami's assistance.

"Little one," Yami cooed softly, and he turned Yuugi's face so it faced his own. "There is no need for that now. All has been forgiven."

Yuugi offered a grateful smile before it fell somber. "I was wondering if you would help me and my friends search for him," he asked. Worried and nervous violet eyes gazed up at Yami.

"Of course," Yami replied without hesitation, and he suddenly swept Yuugi into his arms bridal style. Yuugi's face became as red as Yami's eyes at the action. He rested comfortably in the strong arms, and Yami's smirk returned to his face. "Ryou is the boy with white hair correct?"

"Yeah," Yuugi replied. "He was the one at the shop the day you dropped me off." He knew it was only yesterday that everything had happened, but Yuugi felt like it had been an eternity since he was cradled in Yami's comforting dark light.

He started walking away from his mansion towards the city. Yuugi was still blushing as he asked shyly, "W-Why are you carrying me? I can walk just fine."

Yami chuckled, and Yuugi was entranced by the rumble in the vampire lord's chest. He wanted to hear and feel more of it. "Can I not carry you if I wish, little one?

"N-No, that's not it," Yuugi stuttered helplessly. He hid his face in the crook of Yami's neck in the embarrassment of his next statement. "I'm kind of heavy."

Yami smirked at how adorably _cute_ Yuugi was being. He enjoyed the feeling of Yuugi's warm breath as it fanned across his neck. "I can assure you that you're not heavy, but even if you were, I'd carry you to the ends of the Earth if only to stay by your side, my Hikari."

Yuugi's face darkened as his blush worsened, but only one phrase came to his mind as he stared up into Yami's enticingly beautiful red eyes. "You're always welcome by my side, Mou Hitori No Boku."

The rest of the walk to the Kame Game Shop was quiet but not uncomfortable. Yami only needed to catch Ryou's scent in order for him to track him, and he had called Gilfred and Griffin to help out upon Yuugi's request. The two vampires were found standing in front of the Game Shop when Yami and Yuugi arrived. They were both wearing casual clothes that contrasted greatly against Yami's crown and armour. Yuugi wondered why nobody had questioned Yami's appearance, but he then decided that it wasn't important.

Griffin, who resembled Joey, was the first to speak. "I'm glad that you two finally got back together."

Gilfred snorted in a very Tristan-like way, but a smirk came upon his face nonetheless. "Yeah, things at the mansion were pretty dark for the hours you were away, Lord Yuugi. Please don't do it again."

Yuugi smiled sheepishly. He didn't know what went on while Yami was angry, but he knew that it wouldn't happen again. "It won't, I promise." The two vampires nodded in approval before turning their attention to their prince.

"One of Yuugi's friends has gone missing," Yami filled them in, and their eyes flashed with suspicion. "Indeed, the Council very well may be at fault." Yuugi looked between the three vampires as he tried to figure out how they were communicating. He figured that it had to be some sort of telepathic ability that he didn't know of.

"We'll keep an eye out for danger as you get his scent, Lord Yami," Gilfred said suddenly. Griffin nodded in agreement as they stood on either side of the door in a sentry-like position.

Yuugi was set down gently, and he went to unlock the door. The lock clicked, and the door swung open with an eerie creak. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled at the sound. The door had never squeaked before, and he couldn't help but think that the Shop was trying to tell him something. He brushed off the feeling and stepped into the main area of the store.

The lights were off, so the interior was darker than he was used to it being. The blinds and curtains were drawn over the windows, and Yuugi wondered where Grandpa was. It was well past ten o'clock, and the Game Shop should've long been open. He walked unwaveringly to the back of the store and switched on the lights. They flickered on quickly and allowed Yuugi to look around the store for something Ryou might have left behind.

Not seeing anything, he went into the kitchen and living area. Ryou wasn't a forgetful person, so Yuugi doubted they would find something here. Yet, he knew that he had to try. A creaking sound came from the floorboards above him, and he knew his Grandpa had to of finally gotten up. Yami trailed behind Yuugi sniffing things here and there but not getting anything worthwhile.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi called up the stairs as he continued to search. He knew his voice would carry throughout his home, so he didn't bother going up them. After a moment of silence, he called again. "Grandpa?!" When no reply came Yuugi thought aloud, "Where could he be without leaving me a note?"

"Maybe he has gone to the store?" Yami offered.

"Maybe, but if I'm not here, he'll leave a note or something."

Yami's eyes narrowed at Yuugi's obvious distress, and he brought Yuugi into a hug. His clawed fingers gently combed through the younger's hair. "He is old, so is it not plausible that he might have forgotten?"

"I guess you're right, but I know he wouldn't have left the lights off in the shop. They're always on if neither of us is here," Yuugi said as he slowly stepped away from Yami's embrace with the intent of going upstairs to check on him. "Maybe he overslept his alarm this morning. I wasn't here to get him up after all."

"Go check while I continue looking down here," Yami said, and he turned to sniff the couch and chair. Yuugi nodded despite Yami not being able to see him, and he dashed up the stairs. Time was of the essence when someone's life could be in danger, and it was then that he realised that he hadn't called Joey. _Whoops…_ he thought as he walked down the hallway towards Grandpa's room. He gripped the door handle and opened the door. _I'll give him a call when-_ his thought was interrupted by the scene that unfolded before him.

The first thing that caught his eye were the curtains that were flapping haphazardly in the morning breeze. The sunlight invaded the room and seemed to dance around the messy bed where Yuugi's absolute worst nightmare was coming true. Lying in his pajamas was a very pale Solomon Motou, and he looked as if he were dead.

* * *

 **So, this wasn't the ending that I wanted. Tbh, I wanted the Game Shop to burn down, but in English today this flowed out from my fingertips. Enjoy~ Lmao. Please REVIEW~ I need to know your thoughts~! (Like, I shit you not, I live for this stuff outside of NJROTC) ;) Laterz~!**


	11. Chapter 11: No Comfort In Death

**To** _ **Guest**_ **: Don't worry. Everything (or at least mostly) will be explained in this chapter. I'm going batty over it as well haha~!**

 **To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: Yeah, I'm happy that I finally got them back together. It was like a weight of lifted off of my shoulders lol. Now that the state tests are over, all I do is write in class. My phone is dead nearly every day now lmao. :)**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: I won't break them apart again, so don't worry about it. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: No Comfort In Death (2,505 Words)**

Yami sniffed around the living room for a couple minutes before he began to miss Yuugi's presence. He curiously wondered what could be taking the boy so long, for he wasn't hearing any movement from upstairs. He decided to go investigate before his brain could formulate any unbecoming ideas. It wasn't like Yuugi would just run away, right?

He scaled the stairs quickly, and his blood red eyes darted around the hallway. He poked his head into the first room to the left and sniffed. _This must be Yuugi's room,_ he mused, quite pleased with the smell. _His scent is most concentrated in here._ It was finely decorated with warm hues painting the walls. Yami found himself enjoying this room more than his own.

A shuffling sound from down the hall brought Yami's attention from the strawberry smelling room, and he remembered what he had originally come up there to do. He saw that the door a few steps down from Yuugi's room was a bathroom, so he walked down to the third and final doorway. The room was nicely lit, and the curtains snapped in the breeze that came through the window. This room was also warmly painted.

However, the room's features were not the thing that drew Yami's attention away from his task. Yuugi stood frozen at the foot of a decently sized bed. He didn't turn to greet Yami, and it was as if Yuugi didn't even notice that the vampire prince was standing there. Yami walked cautiously up behind Yuugi and peered over his shoulder. He hadn't sensed any danger in the house, so he wondered what held his little one up. He was shocked to find the old man that Yuugi called Grandpa lying in his bed. He was deceased and had been for a few hours.

His eyes looked over to Yuugi to find the poor boy staring at the corpse. Yami quietly wondered why he wouldn't look away, for he knew seeing a dead loved one wasn't pleasant. It then occurred to him. His little Yuugi was in shock. Upon having this thought, Yami didn't hesitate to wrap him in a tight embrace. Yuugi tensed briefly, but then he realised that it was only Yami who held him and relaxed.

Yami held Yuugi's head against his chest, and he rested his chin on top of his head. After a couple of seconds, Yuugi began to sniffle and shake. "Shh, my little one," Yami cooed helplessly. All he could do was let his Hikari cry, and he hated it. He inhaled and something strange smelling registered in his mind. He could smell his own blood and Yuugi's, but the Grandfather's scent was nearly gone. It was as if he had been drained of all his blood. He eyed the body suspiciously and looked for bite marks. When he didn't find any, he sniffed again. He didn't pick up any odd vampire scent either. He decided to have Griffin and Gilfred look further into it before picking up Yuugi.

The boy clung desperately to the vampire lord as if his life depended on it, and at that moment, Yami didn't doubt it one bit. He took the boy from the room and walked slowly down the stairs. Yuugi whimpered pathetically as he cried into Yami's neck. His grip on the armour tunic was tight enough to make his knuckles turn a pale white. Yami silently called Griffin and Gilfred from the front door, and they stood in front of him in less than a second. Thier questioning red eyes glanced down at Yuugi before meeting Yami's own red eyes. He gave out a silent order and left them to work.

The outside world was bright for the nearing noon hour, and it seemed to carry an all too happy appearance. The day was again turning out to be terrible. "Yuugi," Yami whispered knowing the boy could hear him. "Why don't we go see your friends?" Yuugi nodded numbly, and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Yami took it gently and scrolled through the contacts till he found the one he wanted.

"Joey won't want to talk to you," Yuugi said softly as if he knew exactly who Yami was planning to call. "Let me." Light violet met bloody red, and Yami yielded the phone to the boy. Yuugi returned his face to Yami's neck and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang only twice before an obnoxious Brooklyn accent came from the other end.

"Ah! About time ya got up, Yug. I thought ya would neva' would come out and help us," Joey said in a mock cheer. It was obvious they hadn't found anything about Ryou. Yuugi didn't say anything in return, so Joey asked, "Hey, man. Is everythin' alright?"

"Grandpa's dead, Joey," Yuugi finally said after a silent moment. Joey's end was quiet, but Tristan could be heard in the background asking what was going on. Joey repeated the statement, and Yuugi broke down crying again. Yami growled quietly and held him closer.

"Oh, man," Joey said after a moment. "Are ya still at the Game Shop?" Yuugi heard Joey's echoing foot beats as if he were running. "I'll come an' get ya."

"No," Yuugi mumbled out and wiped his eyes. "We need to find Ryou."

Joey had stopped running. "Are ya sure? Ya remember how ya were when yer Mom died. Ya sure ya don't want me there?"

Yuugi nodded despite the fact that Joey could see him. "Yeah, it's okay. Yami's here with me." He didn't realise that the statement had slipped out until he heard Joey practically screech from the line's other end.

"He's what?!"

 _Uh oh,_ Yuugi thought as Joey began to freak out.

"Has he hurt ya? Oh, I'll kill him if he even lays a petty finger on ya, Yug! Ya stay put, and I'll come get ya!" The call ended abruptly.

Yuugi sighed wearily and returned the phone to his pocket. He continued to rest against Yami even though Joey had just told him not to. He couldn't bring himself to care. "Sorry about Joey, Yami," Yuugi apologized, but Yami simply shook his head.

"He is in the right mind to worry about his friend."

"But, you're not bad like he thinks you are," Yuugi whispered. He inhaled Yami's cinnamon smoke scent in a sorrowful attempt to calm his tears. Yami sensed this and allowed the dark light to snake itself around them both. Yuugi was relaxed and calm within a minute. His warm breath ghosted across Yami's cheek, and Yami found himself enjoying the feeling. "He's probably going to want to fight," Yuugi said softly in reference to Joey.

"I'd fight anyone for you, Yuugi." Yuugi shivered as his name was spoken. Yami had such a smooth way of speaking, yet Yuugi's name was always spoken in such a husky way. Yami's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Are you cold, my little one?"

"N-No," Yuugi stuttered with a small, sheepish smile. "I'm actually rather warm." He snuggled up to Yami yet again. His Grandfather's death was momentarily forgotten, and Yami was secretly glad for that.

"Am I always warm to you?" he asked suddenly. He was rather curious at what Yuugi felt when around him. Yami couldn't quite put his own feelings into words, but it sure didn't feel unpleasant. Yuugi nodded, and Yami smiled happily. At least he wasn't off-putting to the boy as many vampiric presences were to the living.

"Kind of like a dying fire," Yuugi elaborated. Then a thought occurred to him. _Kind of like his smell,_ he thought quietly to himself. Yami hummed in amusement, and the low rumble set Yuugi even more at ease. Yami heard the pounding footfalls first, and he lifted his head to see Joey sprinting towards them. Yuugi followed Yami's gaze to see his best friend. The blonde didn't look pleased. "You might want to set me down," Yuugi warned, and Yami obliged.

Joey skidded to a halt in front of them and shouted, "Step away from 'im, Yug! I got backup comin' so this'll be an easy fight!"

"Joey," Yuugi began only to be cut off.

"Now, Yuugi!" Joey commanded. It had always been like this. Ever since Yuugi first stood up for him and Tristan, they always had his back. Even if they sometimes had to knock some sense into Yuugi's head first. Tristan then appeared and stopped next to Joey.

"Is this that Yami fella?" he asked Joey who nodded stiffly.

"Guys," Yuugi tried again with his hands raised in mock surrender. "Yami won't ever hurt me, and I know he doesn't want to hurt you."

Griffin and Gilfred entered the conversation after stepping through the front door. They had heard the commotion and were coming out to see what was going on. "Is everything alright, Lord Yuugi?" Griffin asked as Gilfred scanned over the two opposing mortals.

"Yeah, it's just-" he was cut off again by Joey.

"What da Hell? Why do they look like us?! And why are they callin' ya lord?"

Yuugi resisted the urge to growl at his stubborn friend. "Joey, would you calm down dammit!" he snapped. Joey reluctantly fell silent, and Tristan stiffened behind him. It was extremely rare that Yuugi yelled at either of them, especially Joey. "There are more important things to deal with! Someone's killed Grandpa, and Ryou is still out there missing!"

A tensely silent moment passed before Tristan realised something. "Is it just me, or are their eyes glowing red?"

Yuugi facepalmed, and luckily, Joey answered, "They all must be vampires, stupid." Tristan stared at the blond dumbly as if to say 'Like I'm supposed to believe that.'

While the three mortals were distracted, Yami spoke with Griffin and Gilfred. " _Did you find anything?"_ he asked through their mind links.

" _Not a clue,"_ Griffin replied.

" _His body was drained of nearly all of his blood, though. I'm definitely suspecting that a vampire is behind this,"_ Gilfred answered.

" _We can bring Anzu in and see if she can help sniff him out?"_ Griffin offered.

Yami agreed and focused back in on Yuugi's confrontation with his two friends. An idea came to him then. " _Maybe Anzu can help track down Ryou as well."_

" _We'll ask her, but if she agrees, you'll be in her debt,"_ Gilfred said. Yami brushed off the notion. Despite being female, Anzu was the only werewolf with enough balls to ever ask him for something. He was used to her actions by now, yet he really didn't feel like taking her to bed again either. Since he had met Yuugi, sex and power had been nonexistent in his mind.

"Little one," Yami said. He wished to tell Yuugi about the plan to ask the werewolf for help. Yuugi turned towards him upon hearing the call. "Griffin and Gilfred will ask Anzu for assistance in tracking down Ryou. She's the werewolf who guided you to the warehouse and has a sense of smell far stronger than my own."

"Okay then," Yuugi agreed immediately. He could've sworn Griffin said something about Anzu being his friend, or maybe it was Gilfred. Either way, it couldn't hurt to have her help. "I'll get Bakura to bring me something of Ryou's so she can track him." Yami nodded, and Yuugi returned his attention to Joey and Tristan. "I'm going with Yami," he announced in all seriousness. "You guys can come if you want."

Tristan scratched his neck nervously and looked to Joey. Joey sighed in defeat. When Yuugi set his mind to do something, no one could break him from it. "Alright then, but I swear that I'll run that vampire through with a wooden stake should he eva' hurt ya, Yug!" Joey declared loudly. Yuugi nodded in permission. "I'll get somethin' of Ryou's and get back ta ya. Ya just worry about ol' Gramps, okay?"

"Okay," Yuugi replied with a firm nod. Joey and Tristan walked off, and Griffin and Gilfred headed in the opposite direction soon afterwards with their own mission to complete. Once again it was just Yuugi and Yami standing in front of the Kame Game Shop. The smaller of the two turned to face the larger. "I guess we'll have to call the police now."

"Why's that? We should be able to call the cemetery. They'll handle the rest," Yami replied gently. It was going to be a sore spot for a while, and he knew that Yuugi was only just keeping it all together. "The police don't have to know that Grandpa is…" he struggled to find the right word. Everything that came to mind would send Yuugi back into a crying spiral.

"Gone?" Yuugi replied with a tearful, watery smile. Yami nodded hesitantly. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, but Yami didn't mind. In fact, he doubted if he would ever mind.

"The Afterlife is a nice place, my little one," Yami reassured softly into Yuugi's hair. "Once he's at peace, he'll be reborn into another life and continue his soul's cycle. Maybe you'll meet again in another life."

"That's a nice thought," Yuugi whimpered sadly.

"I swear I'll find who killed him, and I'll get Ryou back too," Yami swore to him gently.

"You're too kind, Yami." Yuugi nuzzled against Yami's chest.

Yami snorted softly as if the idea was insane. _Only for you, my Hikari,_ he thought as he kissed Yuugi's head.

* * *

 **Aaaaand, that was five hours of my time lmao! So, my plans once again drifted off course and Grandpa died. Whoops… Hehe~ Don't kill me, please. I swear that he was supposed to live, but then he didn't. Anyways, I hope this doesn't disappoint despite how short I think it is. REVIEW dammit! It gets harder to write with fewer reviewers, to be honest. :(**


	12. Chapter 12: Enter Werewolf

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! THANK YOU~! You guys keep it alive! :) :) :)**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yep, it happened, and I feel bad about it. No doubt there. However, I do have just one question. Pray tell how I'm supposed to revive the dead? I doubt Yuugi would want his Grandpa to be a vampire. Sorry~**

 **To** _ **King of Doors**_ **: I'm glad you found it amusing as it was supposed to be lol. My sense of humor is rather dark so… yeah. Yep, Gramps is dead, and Joey and Tristan are both in on the vampire thing. I don't really think Tristan gets it, but I'm rollin' with it. Joey is definitely still wary. Right? Like OMG! I'm glad I don't have to write any more angst for a while (if at all) ;) Yeah, Anzu is going to be making an appearance in all her** _ **lovely**_ **glory. I don't know why, though… I hate her character. Anyway, I definitely cannot wait to write more myself, so I'll get right on that! -goes to write something- Thanks for reviewing~!**

 **To** _ **BlueSoulWriter9**_ **: Yeah, I have the same feeling. I hope it doesn't come to that lol.**

 **To** _ **Werezoroark**_ **: Nope, only Joey is planning lmao. Tristan doesn't even know what's going on yet. ;) Now, why would I kill off Yuugi? He's the main bloody character! I'm not that big of a bitch… Well, maybe. No, I swear that he'll live. Right? I'm not a fan of Anzu myself, so I wasn't happy to put that in there. However, it worked out, and I'm glad for that. Anzu is going to be… well, I'll let you figure that out. Joey is just being an overprotective mutt, and I'm about to get Kaiba-boy in here to set him straight. Hmm… Or maybe Seth can do it. -evil look of contemplation comes upon face- Yes, that'll do quite nicely lol.**

 **To** _ **xSinfulPharaohx**_ **: I'm glad you like it!**

 **To** _ **InsanityIsGenius4Me**_ **: Yep, I have no doubt that I will finish this fanfic! Ikr, I'm sad I killed him off… :(**

 **To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: So am I lol. I surely will! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Enter Werewolf (3,826 Words)**

Yami called the coroner's office and cemetery despite Yuugi's pleading to allow himself to do it. Yami shot it down with a quick no before moving to sit on the sofa. Yuugi stood in the doorway as the phone rang, and Yami patted the cushion beside him in an effort to get him to sit. Yuugi obliged but ignored the cushion completely. He sat in Yami's lap, straddling the vampire prince's hips, and wrapped his arms around Yami's nicely build torso.

"Getting a little comfortable?" he asked teasingly with a chuckle.

Yuugi blushed. "S-Sorry," he mumbled and made to move off of him. He could've sworn that his actions wouldn't be a problem, but he could be wrong sometimes. Yami suddenly put his arm around the boy possessively to prevent him from going anywhere.

"I was teasing," Yami said, and Yuugi sighed in relief. He rested his head against Yami's chest, and the dark light eased away his worries. He snuggled against Yami, and Yami's hold got tighter but not uncomfortably so. Someone finally picked up at the coroner's, and Yami began to hash out the details. Yuugi tried to block out the words, but Yami's voice always brought him back from his own thoughts. He heard the house phone ringing in the kitchen, and he went to grab it.

"Hello?" he answered wearily. "Kame Game Shop. I'm afraid that we're closed right now."

"Yuugi," a gruff voice came over the line. Yuugi recognized it immediately. It was Joey's boyfriend. "It's Kaiba. The mutt called and told me what happened with your Grandfather." Yuugi gulped nervously. Seto Kaiba had changed into a semi-nicer guy because of Joey's influence, but his old arrogant self would rear its ugly head now and again. Yuugi hoped that Kaiba wasn't calling to gloat. He didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

"May I ask why you're calling?" Yuugi replied carefully.

"To offer my condolences," Kaiba paused to yell at who Yuugi could presume was his secretary before continuing, "Losing a family member is… hard to deal with." His voice didn't hold the mocking tone it usually had, and it was startling at just how broken Kaiba sounded. A lightbulb went off in Yuugi's head. How could he of forgotten? Mokuba had died in a fatal car accident a couple years ago! It was only because of the gang, mainly Joey, that Kaiba was able to continue moving forward. It was a rough time for everyone, especially Kaiba and Joey who had been the closest to him.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yuugi said. Tears began to well up in his light violet eyes, and they threatened to storm the beaches that were his cheeks any second now. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

Kaiba grunted in reply before saying, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yuugi said again. His cried openly now. Oh, how things had changed between the two rivals. Now they had something to bond over besides Duel Monsters and Joey's foolishness.

"Call me Seto." The call ended after that but not in the abrupt way that Kaiba usually ended his calls with. It was smooth and well placed. Apparently, he had some tact after all. Yuugi returned the phone to its charger and leaned against the counter. His smile was watery as he cried, and he wondered briefly where he would be without his friends. He didn't want to think of the dark place he'd be in without them all to help him.

"Yuugi?" Yami called from the doorway. His red eyes flashed with worry, and he was by Yuugi's side in an instant. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. His hand pressed gently into Yuugi's back.

"I'm fine," he assured with an unconvincing sniffle. His smile grew as he thought back on what Seto just said. "I'll be just fine." Yami didn't bother to ask who was on the phone. Whoever had called had just made Yuugi happy enough to smile and that was enough for now. "Is everything set for Grandpa?" Yuugi asked. He hadn't moved from his bent position on the counter.

"They'll be here in an hour," Yami replied gently. He eyed the boy closely. "They'll take care of everything else." Yuugi simply nodded, and Yami decided to give him a minute to… do whatever he was doing. The chiming sound of the bells ringing from the shop drew their attention. Someone had just walked into the closed store. "Wait here," Yami commanded softly and moved silently towards the shop.

Yuugi watched him disappear behind the wall, and he fidgeted nervously with his hands. What if whoever had killed his Grandpa had come back? _It wouldn't matter,_ Yuugi thought suddenly. _Yami would kill them if he thought they were a threat._ He waited a moment more before following Yami's path into the shop. He couldn't stand just waiting around like that. He peaked his head around the doorframe to see Griffin, Gilfred, and a girl who looked very similar to Téa standing before Yami.

Seeing as no one had attempted to kill each other yet, Yuugi stepped out to stand beside Yami. "I thought I told you to wait," Yami scolded lightly, yet his blood red eyes remained fixed on the girl.

"You should know by now that I don't listen," Yuugi replied teasingly, and Yami chuckled deeply. Before he could say anything, the girl spoke.

"So, the prince _does_ laugh," she said. She spoke as if she were better than everyone else, and she stood no differently. Her hand was on her hip, and all her weight was focused onto one leg. Her hair reached beyond her shoulders and was colored a stormy gray. There were lighter brown streaks running through it. Her eyes were a sweet hazel color that swirled with an emotion Yuugi couldn't place. She wore a casual pink t-shirt with a white skirt. Knee high white socks adorned her legs, and her feet were protected from sight by a pair of black vans. "And to a mere human no less. Oh how the mighty vampire prince has fallen," she said in a ridiculing way. Yuugi was the first to have a retort.

"I beg to differ," he said smoothly. He had not idea where his sudden courage or anger had come from, but he rolled with it. "Yami hasn't fallen at all. If anything, he's climbed upwards." Light violet clashed dangerously with hazel as their eyes met. Griffin noticeably stiffened at Yuugi's comments, and Gilfred sighed in irritation. "Besides," Yuugi continued. He took a step forward. He knew he couldn't be that intimidating with such a small stature, but he could sure as Hell try! "It's rude to walk into a closed store without properly being invited in."

"Rude?" she snarled in reply. A smirk was planted firmly on her lips. "With that attitude, no girl would ever fall for you." Her reply was snarky, and Yuugi felt angered by it. "But, you're short enough to pass off as a child, so it really doesn't matter." How dare she? The audacity the woman had impressed him to the point of uncaringness. His Grandpa had just died, one of his dear friends was missing, and he was over the bullshit the day seemed to keep throwing at him.

"Get out," he growled. His light violet eyes darkened dangerously, and something snapped in his peripheral vision. He paid it no mind, and he saw the girl take a cautionary step back. He took another hostile step forward. The hazel eyes were narrowed in his direction, but they were looking at something behind him. Griffin and Gilfred looked amazed at whatever was behind him. Yuugi's brow creased in confusion, and his anger dissipated. Just what were they looking at? A loud gasp sounded from behind, and he twirled around to find Yami clutching at his chest. He was leaning against the shop counter as if his own legs couldn't support him.

Yuugi was by his side quickly, and he placed a worried hand on Yami's shaking shoulder. "Yami? What's wrong?" he called anxiously by the vampire prince's side. Yami only grunted and turned so his weight rested on Yuugi. "Yami?!" Yuugi cried out in fear. He didn't have any idea what was going on with him. Yami was baring his fangs as he fought to withhold a pain-laced shout.

"Anzu," Griffin said to the girl who took a step forward. "It's best if you stay back."

"That boy," she said, completely ignoring Griffin. "Is he Yami's other half?"

Griffin cast an uncertain glance towards Gilfred before nodding slowly in reply. "That he is."

Yami's eyes were squeezed shut as he rested against Yuugi. It was an awkward position considering Yami was bigger than him, but Yuugi managed. After a couple of moments, Yami's harsh breathing began to return to normal, and his body relaxed from its previous stiffness. "Are you okay?" Yuugi asked cautiously. He caressed Yami's cheek instinctively, and blood red eyes snapped opened to stare into frightened violet. The red pools were swirling with surprise that was slowly turning into something new to Yuugi. Amazement.

"Yes," Yami replied breathlessly. "Do you know what just happened?" he asked softly. He panted softly, and his fangs were clearly visible. Yet, Yuugi couldn't bring himself to be afraid of him. He shook his head to signal that he didn't, and Yami continued to explain, "You just took control of a portion of my power."

The words didn't register in his head immediately, so Yuugi stood there dumbly for a moment before a look of understanding came across his features. It quickly turned to guilt. "I-I caused you all that pain?"

"No, Yuugi," Yami said confidently, for Yuugi looked as if he were going to bolt away from him any minute now. "Don't ever think that. It's simply a natural occurrence that happens between any matching light and dark souls upon feeling the same strong emotion at the same time. In this case, it was anger."

"B-But-"

"No buts, Yuugi. You could never do me any harm." Yami said the final statement softly, and Yuugi nodded. He then brought Yuugi into a tight embrace that Yuugi was all too happy to return. "Besides, there is nothing more to worry about. The pain has faded."

"Is this sort of thing supposed to happen?" Yuugi asked cautiously.

Yami hummed gently. "Yes, and soon we'll become so connected that the pain will be nonexistent whenever you tap into my power." Yuugi said nothing as a feeling of gratefulness washed over him. He didn't know if it was coming from Yami or himself, and he dismissed the thought. He decided it didn't matter. The woman who Yuugi had been arguing with cleared her throat, but it came out more like a poorly-done snarl.

"Deepest apologizes, Lord Yuugi," she spoke. The harshness in her tone was hidden well behind a mask of polite indifference, but Yuugi could still sense it. Her tone now varied greatly from her tone before. "I hadn't any idea you held such a high standing." She bowed slightly and stated who she was. "I am Anzu Mazaki, Chief Guard Commander of the Lycan Forces, fourth in rank away from the King."

Yuugi nodded with a sheepish smile. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Mazaki," he replied. He didn't know whether to call her by her rank or some other formality, so he stuck with the universal 'miss'. "I'm Yuugi Motou." He held out his hand to shake, and Anzu did upon standing straight up again. It felt weird to simply state his name compared to her long introduction.

"I'm here to see if I can pick up the vampire's scent who killed your Grandfather. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Yuugi replied gratefully. Yami was standing firmly now, so Yuugi decided to lead the werewolf chief up to his Grandpa's room. They said nothing to each other as they approached and entered the room. Anzu proceeded to sniff around the room. It seemed to Yuugi like nothing was left un-sniffed, and he watched her with waning patience. The awkward silence that was blanketed around them was ripped off of them when his phone rang in his pocket. He answered it quickly, happy that the silence could be smothered.

"Midget," Bakura began with no pleasantries, not that it was unusual for the white haired man. "Why the fuck do you need something of Ryou's? Do you have a bloodhound I don't know about?" Yuugi giggled softly at his words. Anzu was _anything_ but a bloodhound yet the words fit what she was doing perfectly. "This isn't the bloody time to be laughing!" Yuugi didn't doubt that Anzu could hear the entire conversation with how loudly Bakura was yelling, and he knew his next statement probably wasn't going to be taken well.

"Just give Joey whatever you have. My friend's dog has a really impressive nose, so we should be able to find Ryou in no time," Yuugi replied back calmly. It was a stark contrast to how Bakura sounded, and Yuugi tried not to think of what their apartment might look like in Ryou's absence. There was silence over the line for a couple seconds as Yuugi waited for his answer.

"Fine," Bakura finally grumbled back and yelled something at Joey about taking one of Ryou's shirts. "He'll be right there." The call ended after that but not before Yuugi could hear Melvin arguing with Marik in the background. Yuugi didn't want to think about what the trio would be like without Ryou to keep them all on a leash. He prayed that his friend wasn't dead.

"A friend's dog, eh?" Anzu said from her crouched position by Grandpa's body. "I hope I don't belong to Griffin."

Yuugi laughed upon realizing she was only teasing him and that she wasn't actually angry. "No, I'd say you belong to your own person." He smiled at her, and she returned it gingerly. She returned back to her work, and his thoughts wandered. He was scared. Not just for Ryou and his other friends that might be kidnapped at any moment, but for himself. What if he was going to be targeted next? Surely the real target had to of been Yuugi and not his weary old Grandpa? The old man hadn't done anything bad as far as Yuugi knew, and Gramps had always been a bad liar anyway. Yuugi would've been able to spot a lie from a mile away. He didn't want to have his friends be worried about his safety, and those thoughts were only the tip of the iceberg. What of the shop? How would he run it by himself when he still had school to attend? _No,_ he thought, halting his thought process and closing his eyes to calm himself before he hyperventilated. _I can't think about this right now._ "Did you find anything?" He asked to distract himself. She shook her head.

"No, whoever did this knew what they were doing. Definitely vampire, though, whoever has to look over this body before burial is going to be freaked out by the lack of blood in his system." Anzu approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. "I'm sure Prince Yami will do everything he can to find the killer and make sure you're safe."

"How did you know I was worried?" Yuugi asked, bewildered that she had seen right through him.

"I'm fourth in rank for a reason, Lord Yuugi," Anzu teased gently.

"Why does everyone call me lord?" Yuugi asked suddenly. Anzu raised a smooth eyebrow at his question. He continued to explain, "It's just that I'm not really anything special. Just because Yami happens to like me doesn't mean that I deserve such a high title." He didn't meet her steady gaze, and he glared at the carpeted ground.

"He doesn't just 'happen to like you'," Anzu berated. Her voice softened to prevent Yami from overhearing. He undoubtedly wanted to tell what she was about to say to Yuugi himself, but the boy was struggling behind his indifferent masks. She squatted in front of him. They were equal in height now, and her hand hadn't moved from his shoulder. "He already has fallen hard for you, Yuugi. The statement 'head over heels in love' doesn't even begin to shed light on what he feels whenever you're around him. He's waited a very long time to find his lighter counterpart, and I know for a fact that he'd never let anything, nor anyone, ever hurt you."

"I'm still confused," Yuugi confessed quietly. He finally met her gaze.

"And, you will be for a while. However, Prince Yami will explain everything else with time. You should go through his library once everything settles down. Rumor in the Shadow World is that he has documents on this topic. The only ones of their kind."

Yuugi nodded. He was sure he knew of the book she was speaking of. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Pardon?" Anzu questioned curiously.

"How long have you been waiting for your lighter half?" Yuugi clarified.

Anzu stood up and put one of her hands beneath her chin as she thought. "It's been many years," she finally concluded. "I'm afraid that I've lost count."

Yuugi thought for a moment before meeting Anzu's hazel eyes. He was completely about to go out on a limb with little to no information about the topic. "What if I said that I might know who your lighter half is?"

Anzu froze and noticeably stiffened at his words. She regained her composure quickly, but a hard edge had settled into her eyes once again. "I'd call you a liar," she stated simply. "Yet, my curiosity would eventually get to me, and I'd come back to ask you who it was."

"I know it's far-fetched, so please think of it as merely a small chance," Yuugi said. "The girl is one of my dearest friends, and her name is Téa Gardner."

"Téa..." Anzu let the name slide off of her tongue. She couldn't deny that she liked how it rolled from her lips, and she felt a flicker of hope that she hadn't felt in a long time. "I'll have to see if she is the one," she said finally after a moment of contemplation. Yuugi smiled gently at her. Her next statement surprised him because had half expected her to bolt off to find Téa. "After I help find your missing friend of course." She smiled at him, and her eyes flashed with barely covered excitement. "If this turns out to be true, Yuugi, I'll forever be in your debt."

Yuugi chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "It'll be I who will be in your debt should we find Ryou." She laughed. It was a stark difference from her usual demeanor, and the sound wasn't unwelcome. It was great to hear it in such a dreary environment.

"Then we shall be in debt together, Yuugi," she said. He was glad that she had dropped the lord thing. Friends should just call each other by their names, or that's what Yuugi believed at least. "Now, let's go find this friend of yours. Ryou was his name?"

* * *

 **So, I finished this in Chemistry, and I'm rather proud. I managed to make Anzu nice and kind of friendly instead of bitchy and rude. I'm so proud~! :D :D Yeah, I'm also planning on introducing more of the dark and light souls thing, so I'm looking forward to that. Let me know your thoughts on Anzu and your thoughts in general. REVIEW~ Thanks~! ;)**

 **P.S. The title is based on Metallica's Enter Sandman. I thought it was catchy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Hidden in Shadows

**To** _ **Werezoroark**_ **: Yeah, I feel like the Council is about to be extremely offended with they meet her lmao. Most likely they will just kind of be there like Griffin and Joey (except neither of them know about the other yet ;) ) Don't worry Joey is staying with Kaiba. Griffin will become a close friend is all, and the same will happen with Seth and Kaiba. Although, I will not promise to not do a foursome sex scene later on towards the end~! Mhmm, Anzu never had a chance with Yami lol. I understand your Puzzleshipping troubles (it's not bad nor wrong). Btw, Yuugi can be a complete idiot sometimes and is rather naive in all of this. However, I'm sticking with the 'Grandpa just died and close friend is missing' to clarify this. :) Who knows? Maybe you are a genius. ;) And to answer your final questions: Maybe Ryou will be fine?; I don't have any plans for Grandpa's killer yet; Ryou will be /relatively/ fine (I'm feelin' secretive lol). Thanks for reviewing! You had me laughing with your post! Till next time! -Yami and Yuugi send their hugglez-**

 **To** _ **JudeStarkeyMcCartney**_ **: Yeah, no one gets in the way of Puzzleshipping! Lol. :) The powers thing just sort of happened, but I'm glad it did. I feel like it'll make the two closer and help out in the future. I have no words for Ryou other than keep hanging on. The big bad wolf is coming for you~! :D**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: I smell a sequel~! Lol. I think I'm about halfway done with this story, so I'll keep your Grandpa idea in mind. Maybe the demons could come into play a little more? Yuugi seems to be endearing himself to many of the Shadow World residents already. ;) Lovely idea~!**

 **To** _ **MyFanfix**_ **: Same~ lol. :)**

 **To** _ **okay2304**_ **: I'm glad you decided to review! It makes me so happy~! :) :) It might be over the top a little, but I really don't know considering I'm biased towards my own work lol. I've noticed some stuff that could be changed or made better, so I might go rewrite this story once I'm done with it. No, Tristan and Gilfred will just be odd friends, and I'm Puppyshipping. Yep, Mokuba is sadly dead forever… :( It wasn't a part of my original plan, trust me. It just sort of happened. Mokuba's Yami being held captive by the Council isn't a bad idea. Do you mind if I use it? I didn't even think of that, and it would cause such a nice plot twist. I'd give you credit in the chapter of course. Everyone has their opinions of Anzu. :) I want you to know that you were the one who shoved my writer's block away and why this chapter finally got posted. Thank you~! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Hidden in Shadows (3,068 Words)**

Joey arrived just before the curator came to take Yuugi's Grandpa away to the cemetery. Yuugi tried to distract himself from Grandpa's body being taken by talking to Anzu about Ryou's scent, but his plan was failing quickly. Griffin and Gilfred stood on either side of him to offer him their support which he was grateful for. After giving Ryou's t-shirt to Yuugi, Joey had gone to help the curator. Yami stood by the shop counter. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts, but he was actually watching Yuugi carefully.

It only took the curator and Joey a couple of minutes to lay Grandpa's body into the back of the obnoxious white van. When the van drove away, Joey retreated back into the shop. The door closed with a happy jingle that didn't match the room's dreary atmosphere. He stood by the door watching his best friend. "Yug," he called softly. Yuugi turned towards him, and Joey could see the tears that were about to fall from his watery violet eyes. "Come 'ere." Yuugi obeyed and all but ran towards the blond. Joey had to take a step back at the force of the impact, but he didn't mind. Yuugi cried into his t-shirt, and his tiny fists gripped the fabric tightly. Joey smiled sadly and hugged him.

Yami watched the two passively while Griffin, Gilfred, and Anzu looked on in sullen silence. Yami couldn't say that he wasn't jealous of Joey, but he knew he couldn't interfere without having a conflict with Yuugi. His little light couldn't handle any more tension upon his shoulders, so Yami would prevent any more being put on him. He would make it so Yuugi never had to worry about anything ever again. Watching him cry broke Yami's unbeating heart, and Yami simply hated that feeling.

"Yuugi," Anzu whispered after a couple of minutes. She would've gladly let him cry, but she didn't have all day to fool around. She needed to get back to her post before someone realized she was missing, but she promised she'd find Ryou first. All eyes fell on her except the one she had called. "Ryou is still out there," she said quietly. "I have his scent, so I can find him easily." The boy then turned to face her, but he didn't move from Joey's embrace. His beautiful eyes were bloodshot and puffy from his crying, and he wiped them with his sleeve.

"Let's go then," he said finally yet shakily. There was a determined spark in his light violet eyes that outshone the sadness.

"I'll go meet up wif Bakura and da rest of da gang and keep da three amigos out of trouble," Joey said from behind Yuugi.

"Anzu and the rest of us will go find Ryou. I'll call you if we find anything," Yuugi said. With one last wipe off his face, he bravely stepped towards the supernatural creatures that were standing in the Game Shop. He had pushed his sad thoughts onto the back burner of his mind for the moment. Hope stated that Ryou was still alive, so he didn't have time to be thinking of dark thoughts. They couldn't be slowed down now. The four creatures nodded simultaneously in agreement. Joey said his goodbyes, spared Yami a glare that obviously said 'you betta' not hurt Yug,' and left. The bells rang merrily as the front door was opened and closed. Upon Joey's departure, Yami was by Yuugi's side in an instant. The black light wrapped around the boy's body, and Yuugi gratefully snuggled into Yami's undeadly warm side. Yami's finely muscled arm found its way around Yuugi's shoulders comfortably. "Ready?" Yuugi asked them.

* * *

Anzu tracked Ryou's scent all across Domino City, and it was well into the afternoon by the time the five of them arrived at where Ryou's scent ended. It was the same warehouse that Griffin and Gilfred had been beaten up in. The sun beat down on the shabby wooden building harshly. Yami turned to the duo and said, "Go awaken Seth." He reached into a pocket that was sewn into the armor and pulled out a vial. A thick red liquid sloshed up the sides of the glass as he handed it over to them. "Make sure he drinks this. Force him if you have to." Griffin and Gilfred's eyes turned red as the order was received, and they both bowed deeply before disappearing. Yuugi knew that they had used their vampiric speed to dash back to the mansion.

A shot of fear and worry washed over him before it was smothered by the welcome presence of Yami's dark light. His light violet eyes looked up at Yami questioningly. "Why do you have to bring him back?" he asked and subconsciously scooted closer to the vampire prince. Yami's grip on his shoulder got a little tighter but not painfully so.

"Despite him taking orders from me, he is technically still stronger. Once he's had a taste of my blood again, our bond will be solidified once more. He won't harm you, my little one," Yami stated. He gazed down at him upon speaking the final statement. "I promise." Yami pulled the boy closer, and the dark light swirled around them both gently. Yuugi nodded and returned to watching Anzu sniff around the warehouse. He trusted Yami, so he wasn't going to doubt him.

"Have you gotten anything, Anzu?" Yuugi asked. She stood from her crouched position and shook her head.

"No, his scent stops here. It's almost like he just disappeared into thin air," she replied. She began to walk over to them, but she stopped suddenly. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in alarm, and she turned back towards the building. She sniffed the air cautiously, and her hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No, I've got it now." She advanced towards the building again with her nose held into the air. "He's definitely here, but something else is mixed in with his scent."

Yami pushed Yuugi behind him before approaching the warehouse. Yuugi grabbed Yami's purple cape nervously as he waited for him. He wanted to rush in there and find his friend, but deep down he knew that plan to be folly. _Please let Ryou be okay,_ he prayed quickly. Anzu kicked in the door, and the trio rushed into the warehouse.

The inside was still dark and dingy as it was before, but the atmosphere felt heavy with an energetic power that zapped through the air. The blood stains from where Griffin and Gilfred were beaten were still there, but it looked like more had been added to it. Yuugi hoped that it wasn't Ryou's blood that was scattered all over the floor. A growl came suddenly from Anzu's throat as she stared into one of the shadowed corners. The sound of chains moving caught their ears, and in a blinding flash of light, Anzu morphed into her wolf form.

Her ears were pressed flat against her head, and her fangs were bared as she snarled. Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously, and her tail slowly moved back and forth. Her hackles were raised, and she was ready to pounce on whatever came forth from the shadows. Yami took a step forward but that was all. He wanted to have time to get Yuugi to safety if they should be attacked. A soft whine came from within the shadows, and the sound of chains clanking together echoed off the wooden walls of the warehouse. It was only when Yuugi peeked around Yami's frame did something happen.

"Y-Yuugi?" came a soft, shaky voice from the corner. It sounded familiar, and it didn't even take Yuugi a second to recognize who the voice belonged to. "Is that r-really you?"

"Ryou!" Yuugi shouted and stepped from behind Yami. He took a few steps towards the shadows, but Anzu's long tail stopped him. She shook her head as if to tell him that approaching wouldn't be a good idea. He glanced at her but understood what she was trying to tell him. He gulped and feared for the worst. "Ryou, can you come out into the light?"

The hesitation made Yuugi even more nervous, but after a long minute had gone by, the tattered and torn form of Ryou stepped forward. Yuugi couldn't see him completely because he only stepped to the shadow's edge. However, from what he could see, Ryou was in pretty bad shape. His long white hair was messy with blood clumping the strands together. The school uniform he had been wearing the day he was abducted had been reduced to mere rags, and his already pale skin had faded into a deathly white color. His right eye was bruised closed, and his left was barely any better. There were many small cuts from what Yuugi could see that littered his body. Some were beginning to scab over while others were still oozing fresh blood.

"T-That bad, eh?" he asked weakly. He gave a grin but it came out as a grimace. It was then that Yuugi saw why Anzu didn't want him to get too close. Ryou's canines had sharpened into fangs. His violet eyes drifted down to Ryou's chained hands to see that his usually short nails had extended into claws. Yuugi took a step back in alarm.

"They turned you into a vampire?!" Yuugi asked, alarmed by the notion.

"Oh?" Ryou said cluelessly. "Do you m-mean those bulky guys who come by every couple of hours w-with something foul tasting for me to drink? I don't know w-what they've b-been giving me."

"Oh, Ryou…" Yuugi bemoaned softly. He looked at his friend sadly, and his mood only worsened upon hearing Ryou's next question.

"H-How are my b-boys?" he asked shakily. He stepped back further towards the dark corner as if the daylight hurt him or as if he were ashamed of his appearance. "Is t-the apartment still s-standing?"

 _He's so oblivious to what's happened to him,_ Yuugi thought hopelessly. He choked back his tears as he spoke. There wasn't any chance that he would cry right now. He needed to be strong for Ryou. "They're all very worried about you," he answered softly. "They want you to come home. Everyone in the gang had been worried about you. We've all been searching for you, and I know for a fact that Bakura, Melvin, and Marik haven't rested since you disappeared."

Ryou smiled/grimaced again. "I'd very much l-like to see them," he whispered. He was getting weaker by the second. "The light, though… it h-hurts to touch it." A silent second passed before he spoke again. "I'm scared, Yuugi."

"It'll be alright, Ryou," Yuugi said without hesitation. He walked towards Ryou unafraid of what could happen to him. Surely Ryou wouldn't bite him, right? Anzu had stopped growling, but she was still standing tensely in her wolf form. Yami had moved to stand beside her. He looked as if he were tense as well, but Yuugi paid no mind to it. "I'll get you home to them just as soon as I get those awful chains off of you."

"Chains?" Ryou asked. His brain must have been quite fuzzy and loopy for him not to notice the metal binds around his hands.

"Yami," Yuugi called, and he was next to Yuugi in an instant. "Can you break these chains?"

"Of course," Yami replied. He kept an eye on Ryou as he snapped the chains off of his wrists with ease.

"Can I see your cape?" Yuugi asked, and Yami unsnapped the piece of fabric. He handed it over to Yuugi, curious as to what the boy had in mind for it. It was only when Yuugi draped the purple cloth over Ryou's frail body did Yami realize what he had in mind. Since Ryou was sensitive to the daylight, the dark cloth would prevent Ryou's skin from being burned off. Yami watched Yuugi fiddle around with the cape a while longer before a thought occurred to him.

He recalled Anzu saying something about Ryou's scent only being slightly different. If he was a full vampire, she would've picked up on it, but instead, she smelled something else. He then remembered Ryou saying something about them feeding him something. Vampires were created from being bitten, so why would the Council be giving him something if they only wanted to turn him? It would've been easier to simply bite the boy, so why go through all the trouble? _Wait a minute…_ Yami thought suddenly. _Are they trying to start another war?_

Ryou stood shakily despite supporting himself on Yuugi's arm. "A-Are we l-leaving now?" he asked in a tone just below a whisper. His strength was fading faster than Yuugi was comfortable with.

"Yeah, we're leaving now. Just hang in there, okay?" Yuugi said. Anzu squatted down in front of Yuugi and Ryou with her back facing them. She motioned for Ryou to climb onto her back, and he managed with Yuugi's guidance. "You'll be okay, Ryou," Yuugi said. He kept a hand on his friend's lower back as they moved back outside the warehouse, and he made sure that Ryou was constantly covered by the cape.

"We'll take him back to my mansion," Yami said. They were moving quickly down the street, and they were getting some odd stares from the people they were passing. After all, a gigantic wolf was carrying a bloodied boy who was being blanketed by a purple cape on its back with an armored man on one side.

"He needs to go to a hospital, Yami," Yuugi scolded the vampire prince as he fought to keep Ryou's next to unconscious body on Anzu's back. He and Yami had to jog to keep pace with Anzu's long and purposeful strides.

"They won't know how to help him," Yami replied back smoothly. He knew Yuugi was stressing over his friend's health, so he didn't reply back with a comment on not being so hostile towards him. He decided to explain himself instead. "If the Council was truly trying to turn him into a vampire by means of a cocktail, he needs to have a special serum made from Lycan saliva to counteract the vampire blood that's beginning to take over and change him." Yuugi gave him a disgruntled look but nodded his agreement hesitantly.

"As long as he will get better," Yuugi replied, and Yami nodded in confirmation.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry that took so long to get posted. I simply just couldn't bring myself to write something on it until today. :( But, I did it~! -dances happily- :D Please tell me what you think of the plot so far! Is it too complicated? Should it be more complicated? HELP ME~! I need to know! REVIEW~ please! :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Hospitals and Realizations

**To Guest: Yep, but he won't be a vampire for long lol. Now now, why'd you jinx it lol jk? I'll try to update asap.**

 **EDITED FOR GRAMMAR ON 7/22/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hospitals and Realizations (4,388 Words)**

Yuugi paced in one of the second story hallways nervously as he waited for Anzu and Mikae, one of the vampires who had beaten up Griffin and Gilfred, to emerge from one of the guest rooms. It turned out that Mikae was a master at making special potions and tonics. Yami leaned comfortably against a window, and Seth was tapping his foot irritably as he stood a couple feet away from the prince.

Yuugi's thoughts were a complete mess as they swam around his head like an angry school of fish. His pacing was next to frantic as yet another yelp of pain sounded from within the room. He didn't know whether or not Ryou would be okay. He didn't know what the two were doing to him. He didn't know how Bakura and Melvin would react upon hearing about Ryou's condition. _I hate not knowing._ That thought reminded Yuugi of something. _I can't even call Joey to tell him about Ryou!_ Yuugi thought in despair. _Oh~ I hope Ryou will be okay!_ He ran his hand through his hair anxiously as he continued to pace the length of the hallway.

Yami had been watching Yuugi's restless movements for the past couple of minutes, and he was growing tired of his little one stressing so much. "Yuugi," Yami called, and the boy stopped to stare at him with wide, fearful eyes. Yami withheld a wince, and he had to quickly remind himself that Yuugi's fear was for Ryou and not of him before he spoke again. "Your friend will be fine." Disbelief flashed across Yuugi's face, and he began to pace again. Yami was about to say something else when Yuugi spoke. His soft voice was filled with nervousness and concern for his friend's current unstable future.

"How can you be so sure? All I hear is Ryou's cries, and I can only wonder what the Hell they are doing to him." Yuugi turned towards Yami accusingly. "You won't even allow him to go to a hospital. I don't care if you are vampires with magical powers! Only a hospital has the proper medical means of treating Ryou and saving his life!"

Yami sighed in exasperation. "Vampires don't have magical powers, little one," he chided gently. "And Ryou will be able to be taken to a hospital once Anzu and Mikae are done with him." Yuugi seemed to growl as he continued with his futile pacing. The movement wasn't calming him at all. "Yuugi," Yami called again gently. His dark violet eyes watched as the boy stopped once again upon hearing his name. Yami spread his arms out to him in a gesture that was clearly meant for a hug. "Come here."

Yuugi gave a small smile at the notion, and he welcomed Yami's strong arms around him gratefully. Yami rubbed soothing circles on Yuugi's back, and Yuugi buried his face into Yami's shoulder. He was glad that the armour Yami wore was softer than what the other vampires had been wearing, or he would have been extremely uncomfortable. Yet again, Yuugi couldn't think of a time when he was uncomfortable around Yami.

"Your friend will be fine," Yami mumbled again into Yuugi's sweetly scented hair. Despite all of his doubts and fears, Yuugi could only be soothed and comforted by Yami's words. It felt like all the negative emotions he had been feeling towards Ryou's dilemma were slowly fading away into nothing. Calmness swept through him like a wave to replace the disappearing emotions, and Yuugi leaned completely against Yami's well-built frame. Ryou's state was beginning to become less scary to him. "You believe me don't you?"

Yuugi pulled back just enough to look into Yami's eyes. "I do," he said after a minute. Yami smirked before pulling Yuugi's face to his chest again. His nose was once again buried into Yuugi's hair which caused a soft giggle to come from the boy. "Must you always smell my hair?" He tried to pull back from the prince, but Yami held him firmly to his body.

"You smell good," came Yami's simple reply. Yuugi could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, and Yuugi could only smile too. "It's much the same reason as to why you take whiffs of me." A blush flushed across Yuugi's cheeks, and he willingly hid his face into Yami's broad chest. Yami laughed at his antics. Whether Yuugi realised it or not, they were much closer than they were perceived to be. The dark light that flickered around them calmly was proof of that.

Their cuddly moment was broken what the door they are all standing across from opened. Anzu was revealed, and she motioned for them all to come inside. Yuugi just about bolted through the door in his excitement and new-found anxiety. He was by Ryou's side in an instant, and he reached out to grab the white-haired boy's skinny hand. Weary brown eyes opened to reveal a nearly crying Yuugi, and they flashed with worry.

"Y-Yuugi, is everything a-alright? Why are y-you crying?" Ryou stuttered softly. If Yuugi hadn't been right by his side, he wouldn't have heard Ryou's words.

"How are you so concerned about me?" Yuugi asked in confused disbelief. He was so happy that Ryou was alive if not well. "You just about died!" Crystalline tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he spoke. "You had everyone scared to death when you disappeared a few nights ago! Bakura and Melvin are going absolutely crazy not knowing about you. Oh! I have to call Joey and tell him the good news!" Yuugi's ramblings came to an end as he reached for his phone and quickly dialed Joey. "We'll get you to a hospital in no time, Ryou," Yuugi stated before Joey picked up. He stepped back into the hall to speak to him.

Ryou smiled weakly at his friend. "He was really worried about you, Ryou," Yami said as he came to stand beside Ryou who was lying limply in the bed. Dark violet eyes watched the boy carefully and assessed him quietly.

"I hope I didn't c-cause too much trouble," Ryou said with a half smile. Yami shook his head.

"Yuugi's friend will never cause me any kind of trouble," Yami simply said much to Ryou's bemusement. "Once Yuugi gets off the phone with Joey, we'll take you to the hospital."

Ryou nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention to Anzu and Mikae. "Thank you both so much," he said with all the strength he could muster and his best smile.

"Don't mention it, kid," Anzu replied quickly. She kept checking the athletic watch that was wrapped around her wrist. She was getting antsy about her post back at the werewolf compound. She had been 'gone for too long' per her own words.

"Anytime, Ryou. It was my pleasure," was Mikae's reply. He stood on the other side of the bed with his hand placed gently on Ryou's limp forearm. The two of them had hit it off well despite the pain Ryou had been in. Mikae's tonics were keeping the pain at bay for now, and Ryou would be forever grateful for that.

"Okay," Yuugi said as he walked into the room again. Seth stared blankly at the boy's back from his position in the hallway. He hadn't bothered to enter the room with the rest of them. "The gang is headed to the hospital now, but Joey is going to try to stall so we have time to get there."

"Milord, wouldn't it of been better to get Ryou to the hospital and then call your friends?" Mikae asked. His wide blue eyes blinked curiously at him.

Yuugi laughed awkwardly and scratched the back his neck. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"We need to move him," Anzu butted in. Her patience was quickly going down the drain. Yuugi nodded in agreement before coming to stand beside Yami.

"He won't be able to move very well because of the healing potion I gave him earlier. A side effect is a short-term paralysis to prevent any further damage being done," Mikae supplied quickly. He turned to Yami. "I can pull around the car so transport is easier."

"Go," Yami commanded swiftly, and Mikae dashed from the room with vampiric speed.

"I'll carry him down," Anzu offered. She came to Ryou's bedside and looked pointedly at Yami's clothes. "If you want to go into a human hospital, you better change your clothes to something less medieval." Yami grunted his compliance. No doubt the police assigned to guard the hospital would stop him if not tackle him if he walked in wearing what he was. They didn't like cosplayers much either.

"I'll go change. Go with Anzu to the car, and wait for me," Yami said, turning to Yuugi who nodded.

"Okay," Yuugi replied before returning his attention to Ryou. Yami quickly fled the room, and Seth followed him up to the third floor. "Let's get him down to the car then."

"Yes," Anzu agreed. Ryou hadn't argued with the fact that he had to be carried down since he very well couldn't feel, much less move, his own legs. He would never admit it to anyone, but the warmth that radiated off of the werewolf was comforting. He couldn't wait to feel Melvin's strong arms around him or feel Bakura's ever watchful gaze watching his back.

"Don't worry, Ryou. You'll see your beloved musketeers again soon," Yuugi said as if he were reading Ryou's mind.

Ryou offered a smile as they descended the stairs. "Thanks, Yuugi. Thank you, Anzu."

Anzu scoffed, but a light blush dusted her cheeks. "I thought I told you to not mention it." Ryou simply smiled innocently.

Upstairs, Yami was having a staring contest with his second-in-command. Seth stood his ground bravely, but Yami wasn't about to give up. Seth was the first one to speak. "Why do you care so much about that boy and his friends? You realise that they won't live as long as us, so why would you allow yourself to suffer so?"

Yami knew Seth only wanted what was best for him as he always had. He often thought that the brunet was driven by no other force since his brother had long since disappeared. His hard gaze softened but only slightly at the man's words. However, he couldn't say he still wasn't pissed off at Seth for the things he had done. Not only did he nearly kill Griffin and Gilfred, who were two of his most loyal followers, but he had threatened Yuugi on numerous occasions."It is hardly your place to question me," Yami replied defensively.

"Yami," Seth hissed out in annoyance. His patience had obviously dissipated, not that he had much to begin with. "Cousin, it is all but my place to question you. It's the main reason why I'm your right hand, or did you forget the real reason as to why I'm here? I'm supposed to protect you, dammit! Those measly humans will only hurt you!"

The next thing Seth knew was that he had been slammed into the wall and pinned there by Yami's power. Yami's eyes blazed a fiery crimson as his temper flared. "Do not ever call Yuugi a measly human!" he hissed angrily. The dark light whipped around his dangerously. "I care for him much more than I have ever cared for anything before! I tire of your games, Seth."

"You really do love him then," Seth said simply. He knew he should be afraid. Being underneath Yami in rank meant that despite being stronger than him in many ways, Yami could freeze his defensive abilities and kill him permanently. Yet, Seth couldn't bring himself to feel fear. Maybe he really was as stubborn as everyone said, or maybe he knew that deep down Yami wouldn't do such a thing. "You love him in a way much like I love my vanished brother."

Yami seemed to hesitate as he mulled over the words. He stepped back from Seth, but Seth stayed in his position by the wall. Did he really love Yuugi? It was certainly possible, but he could never know without consulting someone who knew about the topic of love. Yami had never felt such an emotion before, so he was unfamiliar with the feeling. Yami stared blankly at Seth as he thought, but Seth wasn't uncomfortable beneath the stare. He knew Yami wasn't truly looking at him.

"You may be right," Yami finally admitted. He had an almost dazed look in his eye, and Seth placed a sturdy hand on Yami's shoulder to steady him.

"I _am_ right," Seth insisted. "Afterall, I'm never wrong." The horn of a car sounded from outside before Yami could offer a retort for how arrogant Seth was. "We best get changed before that wolf drives off without us."

Yami scoffed and pulled away from Seth who willingly dropped his hand. Yami waved Seth's thought way with a dismissive hand gesture. "Yuugi wouldn't allow her to leave without me."

"And you call me arrogant," Seth said blatantly but with a victorious smirk.

"I was just thinking that you were," Yami called before entering his room to change. The teasing tone only pissed Seth off, but he reigned in his temper. He stood there for a couple seconds more before realising that he would have to change to if he was expecting to go with them to the hospital. He sighed as he dashed into his room and closet using his vampiric speed.

 _Why the Hell do I bother with him?_ He thought as he hurriedly changed. _He's such a pain in the ass._

* * *

To say the ride to the hospital was uneventful would be an understatement. Turns out that Anzu had kicked Mikae from the driver's seat, so she would be the one driving. Mikae had protested but fell quiet when Anzu practically threw Ryou into his lap. Yuugi had quickly scolded the werewolf for her brash behavior, but she paid him little mind. It was then that she had honked the car horn loudly and threatened to drive off without the two vampires if they didn't hurry up. Yuugi once again scolded her, and she once again ignored him.

Yami and Seth arrived soon after, and both of them climbed into the dark tan sedan quickly. Needless to say, the seating arrangement was rather awkward. Anzu was driving, and Seth rode shotgun. The tension between the two made the front seats simply electric. In the back sat Ryou, Mikae, Yami, and Yuugi. Since it was only a three-seater backseat, someone had to ride in another's lap.

Of course, Yami had wanted Yuugi to sit in his lap, but seeing as Ryou couldn't move, Ryou had to sit in Mikae's lap. Yuugi held back a giggle at Mikae's blushing features, but he soon found his own cheeks red as Yami pulled him to his side. Mikae was holding Ryou close to his chest in a protective manner, and it reminded Yuugi of how Yami would hold him whenever Yami insisted on carrying him.

Yuugi soon noticed that Mikae was whispering into Ryou's ear. It was a simple conversation since Ryou only nodded or shook his head in reply. He wanted to know what Mikae was saying, and he couldn't help but feel left out upon realising that everyone else could hear Mikae's words due to their advanced hearing. His thoughts were disturbed when Yami buried his nose into Yuugi's hair yet again. Yuugi smiled before snuggling into Yami's warm side.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Ryou was rushed into the Intensive Care Unit because of all the blood he had lost. This left the rest of them to wait in the waiting area. Thirty minutes slowly ticked by before a doctor came out to speak with Mikae. Sadly, Mikae was still wearing his guard armour. He was able to pass it off as a freak cosplaying costume, and he luckily wasn't tackled by any guards much to Yami's bemusement. It helped that Ryou's dried blood still coated the front of the tunic and that he had carried the boy in. Mikae walked back over to them after he was done speaking with the doctor.

"He'll be okay," Mikae announced much to Yuugi's relief. It wasn't like he didn't trust Mikae and Anzu's life-saving procedure, but it felt good to have an actual professional's opinion on the matter. "He said that whatever Anzu and I were able to do might of saved his life and that they would take care of the rest. They would like to keep him for a couple of days to make sure all's well."

Yuugi smiled happily. "Thanks, Mikae."

"It was my pleasure, milord," Mikae replied just as happily. He sat across from where Yuugi sat with Yami. The prince's arm was wrapped comfortably around Yuugi's shoulder. Seth sat a seat over from Mikae. Anzu had left right after Ryou had been admitted into the ICU. She obviously was anxious to get back to her post, and Yuugi hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble for her extended absence.

"Please, Mikae, stop with this 'lord' business. You can call me by my name," Yuugi said, exasperated.

Mikae sent Yami a look that Yuugi couldn't place, but Mikae nodded anyway. "Of course, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled broadly at him and nodded his thanks. "Y'know, the gang should be getting here any time now. I doubt Bakura, Melvin, and Marik could be withheld by Joey's antics for this long," Yuugi said to Yami.

"I agree," Yami replied. "I can say I am looking forward to thing quieting down."

Yuugi hummed in agreement. "Yeah, it'll be nice to get back into the normal roll of things. I'm _really_ behind on my schoolwork because of you."

"Are you now? I seem to recall that you came to me most of the time." Yami smirked as he spoke, and his dark violet eyes flashed playfully.

Yuugi teasingly huffed. "You and your sexy self-are hard to get away from," came his quick reply. The words registered in his mind too late.

"Oh?" Yami purred softly into his ear. "I'm sexy now am I?" Yami's undeadly warm breath ghosted across Yuugi's now heated cheeks.

"N-No?" Yuugi replied weakly, but it came out as more of a question. He heard someone sigh and facepalm, but he didn't bother to look to see who it was. It would be Seth if he didn't know any better. Yuugi hide his red face in Yami's neck where the vampire could no doubt feel the heat radiating off of his face. At least he couldn't see it. Yami's laughter resounded around the dull waiting area.

"Don't worry, my little one," Yami cooed softly into his ear. "You're quite sexy too." Yuugi jumped at Yami's playful pinch to his side, and Yami found the tiny squeak that Yuugi made was adorable. He was about to do it again when a loud voice yelled from across the room.

"MIDGET!" shouted a Ryou look-a-like. Joey and a handful of other people stood behind the man who was very obviously pissed off. "Where is he?!"

Yuugi leaped from the chair and raced over to calm the white haired man. "Bakura, please calm down for a second," Yuugi said with his hands raised in mock surrender.

"Calm down?!" Bakura barked harshly. His dark brown almost black eyes glared down at Yuugi. "You expect me to calm down when my little brother has been missing for days!? I haven't seen hide nor bloody hair of him for far too long dammit!"

A smaller man who had a fine tan and striking blond hair that hung in his face struck Bakura in the head from behind. "Calm down dammit!" he yelled at him. "Or you aren't getting any sex tonight!" Bakura glared at the blond boy but fell silent with a growl. The boy was very feminine, but he held a strong aura around him.

"Jesus, Bakura," entered another tan man. He was taller than the rest and was heavily built. The tight clothing left little to the imagination, and his wild blond hair shot upward like he had just been struck by lightning. He had an accent similar to the smaller tanned boy. One could guess that they were of middle eastern descent and related. "Ryou will be fine."

"How can you be sure?!" Bakura snapped back only to be hit by the smaller blond again. He mumbled a few curses before falling silent again.

"Marik, Melvin," Yuugi greeted in relief. "I'm glad you guys could come. No doubt Ryou is going to be thrilled to see you."

Melvin grunted and asked, "Where is he?"

"I'll get Mikae to get the doctor for you," Yuugi replied. He turned to tell Mikae only to find that the blond vampire already guiding the doctor over. Yuugi figured that the three vampires had been listening in on their conversation, not that it would've been very difficult with how loud Bakura was yelling. "And here he is." The doctor introduced himself before asking the trio to follow him. Yuugi watched them walk through the ICU doors before returning his attention back to his friends. Joey was the first one to pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aw, man," Joey said in his thick Brooklyn accent. Yuugi gasped at Joey's strong grip. "I sure did miss ya, pal."

"Joey, let him go," came a woman's voice. "He can't breath for christ's sake!"

"Oh? Sorry, man," Joey apologized quickly, but Yuugi waved him off.

"It's nice to see you all again," Yuugi said with a smile.

"You doofus!" a man with brown hair that was gelled to a point said to Joey. "Ya could've killed 'im!"

"I would not!" Joey shot back. He grabbed the man's collar in a threatening manner as they traded insulted.

Yuugi sweatdropped at his friend's antics. "Joey, Tristan, can you guys not fight here…"

"Let them, Yuugi," the woman said. She had shoulder length brown hair and pristine blue eyes. "We're in a hospital after all. There's no better place for them to fight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Téa," Yuugi replied, but he couldn't help but feel exasperated at his two best friends. He turned and retreated back to Yami's side. He sat with an exhausted huff. Those two always made him feel tired, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was just tired overall. It had been an exciting week after all.

Yami noticed the difference immediately. "Is everything alright?" His arm wrapped around Yuugi's shoulders again, and he pulled the boy closer.

"Just tired," Yuugi replied honestly. Mikae had returned to his seat, and the gang was making their way over. Téa had finally broken up Joey and Tristan's banter when Seth stood suddenly. His hard gaze was on Yami.

"I'm returning to the mansion, my prince," Seth said to Yami. "I'll take Mikae with me, so we can get back to our duties. We'll be taking the car back, so I would suggest giving Mikae a call should you need to be picked up." He then walked away, and Mikae quickly muttered his goodbyes before bolting after him.

"Ya neva' said nothin' 'bout 'im being a prince, Yug," Joey said as he, Tristan, and Téa took seats across from them.

"It never came up," was Yuugi's very simple reply. It fell quiet quickly after the statement. Yuugi would've been stuck inside of the awkward bubble that surrounded his three friends if Yami wasn't by his side. The dark light lapped at his back and side calmly out of sight.

"So," Téa began hesitantly. "You guys aren't… y'know…" She elbowed Tristan who sat to her left, and he winced but finished her thought.

"Are you guys dating?" he asked bluntly and completely without tact.

Yuugi blushed at the question, and Yami had his signature smirk-grin on his lips. It was pretty much needless to say that Yuugi wanted nothing more than to bury himself in a six-foot deep hole.

* * *

 **Holy shit… I can't believe I finally got this done. It literally feels like a weight has been taken off of my chest lol. :) So, I'm sorry that this took forever to get out. I know, I know, I'll kick myself in the shin later for it lol. I'm actually rather happy with this chapter though considering it took me forever to get past the first page. -EDITED FOR GRAMMAR ON 7/22/2016-**

 **I wanted to let** **y'all know (or at least those who read this footnote lol) that your favorites, follows, and reviews mean the absolute world to me. I love seeing and reading what you guys think about my work, and I swear that as long as there is at least one person reading this, I will continue writing it. In fact, these go for all of my stories despite the hiatus. :) With that being said, please REVIEW~!**


	15. Chapter 15: Friendly Atmosphere

**To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yeah, Tristan really is a butthead. The three musketeers are always at someone's throat lmao. I love the three of them so much. :) I definitely feel you there. I think everybody would want to be held by Yami's strong arms. -sighs dreamily- Too bad everyone who is that attractive and kind is either already taken or a complete asshole. :) Always updating asap. Love ya~**

 **To** _ **Bravemaridin**_ **: Yeah basically lol. Anzu and Téa will meet pretty soon. I might have them argue for a bit like I plan to do with Tristan and Gilfred, but I really don't know yet.**

 **To** _ **Lea1985**_ **: Thanks! :)**

 **To** _ **Unitato722**_ **: So glad that you're enjoying this! I can't promise much fluffiness this chapter, but it is coming up! :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites, guys! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Friendly Atmosphere (4,008 Words)**

"And if we are?" Yami asked Téa with a devilish smirk. No one missed the challenge that was hidden in his voice as he spoke. His dark violet eyes clashed with her blue ones dangerously, and he subconsciously pulled Yuugi closer to his side. He was beginning to dislike this girl. He sensed something within her that he didn't like: She reminded him of Anzu. It didn't help that aside from the eyes and muscles, Téa was the spitting image of the werewolf.

"I'd have to tell Yuugi it's a bad idea," Téa retorted back.

 _Ah, that's what it is,_ Yami thought as he came to the realization that Téa was jealous. _Anzu was jealous at first as well._ Yami was about to say something rude when Yuugi butted into the conversation.

"It's fine, Téa," Yuugi said. He placed a hand on Yami's chest and balled the tight t-shirt up in his fist. "Yami's a good guy. Just ask Joey." He nodded towards Joey who reluctantly agreed to the fact. Téa didn't look appeased, but she fell quiet. Yuugi didn't have to look at Yami to know that he had a victorious look on his face.

Yuugi sighed through his nose, and he leaned against Yami. _I have a feeling that she won't let this go,_ he thought with just a hint of frustration. He loved all his friends, but they could be too protective of him sometimes. He was in high school for God's sake! He could very well handle himself!

 _She seems jealous,_ Yami thought as he observed Téa. He had to admit that she did well keeping her stoic composure despite knowing Yami was watching her like a hawk. He snuck a look at Yuugi who seemed to be a little book bag that he ought to be with the dark light lapping his side. _Surely they weren't together? No, Yuugi has never spoken of her before._

 _This is going to get increasingly difficult to manage,_ Yuugi thought stiffly. _Téa is going to figure out that something is odd about Yami if Joey doesn't spill the beans first. Then she'll never get off my case._ He mused for a couple moment longer before he sighed. A headache was beginning to form in the forefront of his mind. _This is getting to be too much. I need some time to think about how to handle this. Ryou might have been targeted because I told him about vampires. I don't want any of my other friends being hurt._ Yuugi stood abruptly before turning to Yami. The prince was looking up at him expectantly as if he had been ready to leave the hospital for a while now. Yuugi had forgotten that Yami really didn't care about Yuugi's friends, but Yuugi was grateful Yami was kind enough to stay despite the fact.

"I'm going home, Yami," he said simply. Something flashed in Yami's dark violet eyes that he couldn't place.

"I'll walk you home then," Yami stated, and he stood. Yuugi nodded, and he turned towards his friends.

"Joey, can you give me a call if something changes with Ryou?" Yuugi asked.

"'Course, Yug," Joey replied.

"Thanks." Yuugi then said his farewells before walking out. Yami was right by his side. He knew Yuugi couldn't hear them, but his three friends began to talk beneath their breath as they left. No doubt conversating about them.

The walk from the hospital towards the Kame Game Shop was a quiet one. It was a cool night, and the stars twinkled happily from the black blanket above. The moonlight danced behind some stray clouds as a slightly warm wind blew through the street. Yuugi was glad that Yami didn't want to talk, for he wasn't in the mood for it. He didn't know why he felt the sudden need to get home, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he was stressed out about his friends finding out that Yami was a vampire.

He knew Joey was still wary of Yami despite all of his good-natured actions. Tristan was just as oblivious as Téa, or that's what Yuugi hoped. Joey could be trusted with many secrets, but he tended to ramble if he were nervous or concerned about something. It didn't help Yuugi's fretting mind that he knew Joey was concerned about him and Yami's relationship. _Why do I get the feeling that Joey's telling them right now?_ Yuugi thought sullenly. He felt the urge to sneeze after all.

"Little one," Yami began once the Game Shop had come into view. "Are you sure that you want to be alone?" Yuugi sent him a curious glance as if he were trying to decipher what the prince meant, and Yami clarified, "I only ask because your Grandfather was killed there." His voice was soft as he spoke of the untimely death at the shop. "I am only concerned, Yuugi."

"I know," Yuugi said in sadness. The light that usually filled his light violet eyes had dulled significantly at Yami's words. He had been free of the thought of his Grandpa's death the entire day only to have it slap him in the face at the end. "Thanks, Yami, but I'll be fine." He managed a fake smile that Yami obviously didn't buy, but Yami let it go. They had arrived at the game shop's doorstep.

"You will call me if you need anything," Yami ordered gently. He held out a neatly closed envelope that he had pulled from his back pocket. Yuugi took it with a half-smile. "Goodnight, my little one." Yami bent down to place a chaste kiss on Yuugi's forehead.

Yuugi would've blushed at such a gesture, but he simply wasn't in the mood. "Goodnight, Yami," Yuugi said, and he gave Yami a brief hug. The vampire gladly returned it before releasing Yuugi so he could unlock the shop's front door. Yami waited until Yuugi was safely inside the shop before turning to leave. His dark violet eyes turned into a bloody red as he gave out an order.

Griffin and Gilfred's replies came quickly. They would watch over the shop tonight to make sure whoever had killed Mr. Motou wouldn't have a chance to get Yuugi. Yami would've done it himself, but he had a date with the Council. _Time to get to the bottom of this,_ he thought with a growl as he vanished into the night.

Yuugi leaned against the now locked front door wearily. He really shouldn't have turned down Yami's offer, for he really didn't feel like being alone. However, he knew that if he wanted to think clearly, Yami would have to be absent. Yuugi laughed humorlessly at the thought. He found it funny that he would ask for space when he didn't even want to be alone. He suddenly felt very stupid.

He looked down at the envelope that was grasped in his hand. Opening it slowly, Yuugi pulled out a silken black handkerchief. The edges were lined with gold thread, and a finely embroidered name sat in silver thread on the corner. _Yami…_ Yuugi thought. He felt a smile come onto his face, and his sullen mood dimmed slightly. He then noticed that there was a piece of paper in the envelope as well. He pulled it out and read it.

Written in fine black ink was a phone number. _Yami's phone number,_ Yuugi thought exactly. He laughed softly at the vampire prince's antics. _He could've just told me._ Yet Yuugi knew that that simple action was too droll for Yami. He chuckled softly at the thought. Yuugi had long since noticed that Yami wasn't the type of person to just come out and say what was on his mind under normal circumstances. He liked to beat-around-the-bush for awhile before actually doing anything. Yuugi wondered briefly if it was because he was inexperienced on the topic, but he soon brushed it aside. _While I don't know how old Yami is, I doubt that is the reason why,_ Yuugi scolded himself.

Further down the paper was a sentence that was also written in fine black ink:

 **Do keep the hankie, Yuugi.**

With a smile, he pulled away from the door and made his way to the back of the dark shop. How did he ever get gifted with the beautiful and thoughtful creature known as Yami? He flicked on the light to the living area beyond before stepping forward. _I'll never know,_ Yuugi thought as he hurriedly trotted up the stairs to his bedroom. He forced himself not to pause in the hallway to look at his Grandpa's bedroom door. Yuugi knew that he wasn't ready for that yet, much less ready to go inside the room. He shut his bedroom door tightly behind him so he wouldn't get any ideas.

Despite knowing that he wasn't going to get any real sleep, Yuugi changed into his pajamas anyway and flopped down onto his bed. He sighed through his nose as he gazed at the handkerchief that was in his hand. The silky fabric gleamed gently in the light that his bedside lamp gave off. He remembered when he had gotten angry at Yami after taking the conversation he had overheard between him and Seth out of context. He had thrown the cloth into Yami's bedroom in his blinded anger and told Yami to never show his face to him again.

 _I was foolish to think that he'd stay away, much less that I'd be able to stay away,_ Yuugi thought with a small smile. It was him that went to Yami in the first place. He hesitantly brought the cloth to his nose, wondering if it still smelled like fire, ash, and cinnamon. Yuugi was ecstatic to find out that it did. The scent calmed his mind, and he suddenly felt tired. Looking towards his alarm clock, the obnoxious red numbers read that it was nearing ten o'clock at night.

He wasn't surprised at the time. He had been expecting to come home late from the day's activities. Yuugi sighed wearily before taking another whiff of the hankie. Damn what Yami's scent did to him: The storm of thought that had been ravaging and wrecking his mind had gone, the anxiety and nerves that he had been feeling before were nonexistent.

The two main things that were going through his head were that he loved the calmness that washed over him and that he wished that Yami was there to sleep with him. Yuugi realized how wrong that sounded but brushed the thought away nonetheless. _Although,_ Yuugi thought. He was remembering the night be had woken up on top of Yami. _I certainly wouldn't have minded if his pants had been off too..._

 _Woah, woah, woah! I was_ not _just thinking about that!_ Yuugi thought, suddenly alarmed by the notion. He quickly placed the handkerchief that he had been smelling on his nightstand. There would be no thoughts of _that_ tonight or ever! However, if Yuugi were to think honestly, he knew he wouldn't mind and he might even end up enjoying it.

He sighed defeatedly. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight with _that_ thought on his mind. He began to wonder which of his friends would be awake for the rest, or at least the majority, of the night. Joey was undoubtedly asleep in the hospital waiting area. Téa wouldn't leave him there alone, so she was probably there as well. He gave the thought of returning to the hospital a nudge, but it quickly fell away. Téa would sit and ask questions about Yami, and he so didn't want to deal with that right now. Tristan would've gone home, and Duke was probably seducing Tristan into some late-night adult actions that would undoubtedly require a bed.

Yuugi sighed again and rolled over to face the window. The stars were still shining brightly as they twinkled gently beyond the branches of the tree. None of his friends were good options at that moment, and he felt disheartened by the thought. _Who do I know who is always up at the most ungodly hours of the night?_ Yuugi thought seriously. He watched as a shooting star dashed across the sky in a beautiful but quick display. It was headed north to where all the business corporations were clustered in downtown Domino. An idea then came to him.

 _I bet Kaiba is going to be holed up in his home office right about now!_ Yuugi thought excitedly. He knew exactly how he was going to get in too. Usually, Kaiba barely wanted anything to do with their little group of dweebs, as he so eloquently puts it, if it didn't involve Joey, but Kaiba had called earlier that day.

The CEO had offered his condolences. He also told Yuugi to call him should he need anything, but Kaiba never specified on what that anything could be. He wasted no time in getting his phone and dialing Kaiba's number. Yuugi wasn't surprised when it only rang once before Kaiba's crisp voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Kaiba."

"Hey, Kaiba," Yuugi greeted. "It's Yuugi."

"Is the mutt alright?" he asked offhandedly. It was almost as if Kaiba didn't want to care about Joey, but Yuugi knew that wasn't it. If the clicking in the background was anything to go by, Kaiba seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"Yeah, he's probably asleep at the hospital right now with Ryou, Téa, and the three musketeers."

Kaiba scoffed in amusement. "You finally found him then. Joey said something about it earlier today when he called me, but I couldn't make much out of it. Bakura kept yelling into the speaker, and I think Marik was trying to pull him away from it."

Yuugi sweatdropped. He knew he asked Joey to delay the three of them for as long as possible, but he didn't realize just how much trouble Joey went through to do that. "That sounds like them," Yuugi laughed. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. He had a plan to just ask Kaiba if he could come over, but now that he was on the line it didn't feel right. Silence prevailed over the phone as neither spoke.

"So did you call me for a reason or am I going to have to hang up?" Kaiba asked gruffly and with a pinch of annoyance.

"Oh uh," Yuugi mumbled. He was going to have to ask. "Well, I was wondering if I could maybe… uh…" The words didn't sound right, and it was awkward. "Come over and help you with some of your paperwork or… something." Yuugi inwardly sighed in relief once the question was out. _I guess we're still rivals at heart,_ he mused silently as he awaited Kaiba's answer.

"Was it really that hard, Yuugi? It's almost pathetic," Kaiba teased, and Yuugi could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Yuugi humorously pouted. "Is that a yes or a no?" He puffed out his cheeks in irritation. Kaiba's jabs were playful, and Yuugi welcomed them. They were one of the solid things in his life, and he needed a steady ground in order to walk on. There was some talking in the background, and Yuugi realized that Kaiba was speaking to someone. The phone speaker was most likely being covered by Kaiba's hand.

"Roland will be at the game shop in fifteen minutes," Kaiba said bluntly.

"Thanks, Kaiba," Yuugi replied gratefully and with a smile despite the fact that Kaiba couldn't see it.

"I told you to call me Seto." Kaiba then hung up, and the line beeped to signal that it closed. Yuugi laughed at Kaiba's, _Seto's_ he mentally corrected, last statement.

"And here I was thinking he had some tact," Yuugi mumbled before getting up to get dressed again. "I should've known better." He brushed his teeth and attempted to at least kind of tame his hair before running downstairs. His book bag had been laid at the bottom of the steps, and he grabbed it as he walked by it. Seto was probably going to be working, so Yuugi thought that the least he could do was stay quiet. He was behind on his school work anyway. _Seto might help me with my Algebra homework,_ Yuugi thought. He then paled as he thought of Seto being a teacher. _Nevermind, I'll ask Joey later._

A knock sounded at the door, and Yuugi was quick to turn the lights in the house and shop off before answering. Roland stood on the porch in an expensive-looking suit. His turquoise hair was neatly cut, and he wore sunglasses despite it being the middle of the night. Yuugi had always thought highly of Roland and his sophisticated ways. He would expect no less from Seto's employees.

"Just let me lock up the shop," Yuugi said with a smile before turning to do it. He walked back towards the car, and Roland opened and closed the limousine's door for him before running around to the driver's seat. Not a couple seconds later did the vehicle smoothly pull away from the curb and onto the street.

He wasn't shocked to see the Kaiba Corporation limo anymore since more often than not Joey was riding in it. Seto wouldn't let him use anything else and would always drive the blond to school. There was a lot of gossip about it during the first few weeks, but it died down once Seto nearly knocked a freshman's teeth out for a misplaced statement. Joey would often complain about Seto's overprotective behavior, yet Yuugi knew he never really minded the attention. No one could blame the CEO for it either since Mokuba's death hit him hard.

Yuugi was consumed by his thoughts for a bit longer before the limo was smoothly slowed to a stop at the gate that allowed entrance into the Kaiba Mansion. A few words Yuugi couldn't make out were exchanged between Roland and the gate guard, and the gate swung open in quiet smoothness. Yuugi watched as the mansion came into view. He couldn't help but start to compare Seto's mansion to Yami's.

While Yami's mansion was more for hosting huge galas and parties that suited the Council's needs, Seto's was like an overly large house. The exteriors were pretty much the same since the Council modernized Yami's mansion. Elegant arches and marble columns lined the front of the building, and the rocks that made up the road to the simple yet tasteful porch were rounded to perfect smoothness.

Yuugi didn't know whether or not Yami had a garden area in the back of his mansion, but Seto did. He and the rest of the gang had found out about it when Joey had invited them over much to Seto's disapproval. The gardener did a beautiful job at keeping the many colorful flowers and plump foliage maintained and trimmed. Yuugi briefly wondered why Seto bothered with it, but he then quickly brushed the thought aside. _Mokuba loved the gardens, and Seto would never do anything to desecrate that memory,_ Yuugi thought.

Roland had parked the limo right in front of the porch and swiftly moved to open the passenger door. Yuugi had learned long ago to never open the door himself, for Joey had slapped his hand many a time before he had learned. He stepped out into the chilly night air and realized how warm the vehicle had been. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to get inside the mansion.

A maid opened the door as Yuugi approached, and he heard the limo's tires rolling against the smooth gravel. No doubt Roland was taking the vehicle back to the garage. The door was closed quietly behind him as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. The entryway was homey and nicely lit. A warmly-painted hallway was stretched out before him which would lead to a large and beautifully furnished living area. The kitchen and dining room would be just beyond that, and the gardens stemmed around the large porch settled behind the dining room.

"Mister Kaiba is in his study upstairs. Would you like me to show you to it?" the maid asked. Her voice sounded weary, despite her young appearance, and kind.

"No, it's alright," Yuugi replied with a smile. "I remember the way to it." The maid nodded before disappearing down the hallway. Yuugi followed her into the living room but turned to the spiral staircase going upwards instead of going into the kitchen. The smooth, dark metal was cool beneath Yuugi's hand as he scaled the stairs easily. He stepped into another hallway.

Seto's office would be the first door to the right while an open yet comfy area that served as a makeshift den was to the left. Joey always said that he liked that room the best because of the fireplace. Despite the living room having one, it was rarely used since Seto never had company over. The gang would always hang out in the den whenever they came over. Seto would often complain about how loud they were, yet he still insisted on keeping his study door cracked open. Yuugi thought he did that so Seto could keep tabs on Joey, but he figured that he would never truly know.

The three bedrooms the mansion had were further down the hall. Mokuba's room stayed nearly untouched except when a maid went in there to dust. Seto and Joey's room was right across from Mokuba's, and the third bedroom was used as a sort of guest room. The only problem with that was that Seto rarely, or rather never, had guests over for the night.

He knocked softly on the study door, and a quick 'enter' sounded from within. Yuugi turned the doorknob and stepped into the room.

* * *

 **So, I really didn't want to end it here, but I figured it was a better stopping point than any. I don't really know what Yuugi and Seto are going to talk about yet, so I'm just going to post this chapter. I hate knowing that you guys are waiting. Thanks for being so patient. :) Please REVIEW and tell me your ideas about what their conversation should be about. If you're a fan of pride or tendershipping, I just posted two new 1-shots, so go check 'em out. Laterz~ :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Box of Treasures

**To** _ **Guest**_ **: Y'know, you're right. Yuugi should be bawling his eyes out… Well, I'm going to see if I can't fix that at least a little this chapter, but I'm not sure how a crying Yuugi would be taken by Kaiba. Idk. No, it's not just you. Téa is a little possessive, but I can't really blame her. I'm thinking of giving her a crush on Yuugi. About Yami finding the killers, well, I'll have an entire sequence on that later lol.**

 **To** _ **lunarotimas**_ **: Yes~! I'm happy that you're happy! -dances- I hope I don't disappoint! Btw, about those lines in chapter 11 and 14, I went back and fixed 'em. Thanks for pointing them out. :) I never realized that I had spoilers up at the top in these replies. I'll try to warn ya guys, but I'm sorry if I miss some from now on. ;)**

 **To** _ **YouReallyDontNeedToKnow**_ **: I'm glad that this story has kept your interest. :) I'll try to update asap.**

 **Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews guys! Sendin' lots of love your way~! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Box of Treasures (2,488 Words)**

The door closed softly behind Yuugi as he stepped towards the huge desk Seto was currently sitting behind. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed what Yuugi could only assume to be a new Duel Disk program. Yuugi sat in one of the chairs that were placed before the desk and dropped his book bag to the side. He swung his legs awkwardly as he sat there. He didn't want to disturb Seto, so he would allow the billionaire to speak first. Thankfully, Yuugi didn't have to wait very long.

"I had a room set up for you, so you can spend the night here," Seto said. His vicious typing never stopped or faltered. Yuugi nodded, and Seto continued, "Joseph called earlier and said that he'd be home soon. Ryou is doing fine." Yuugi simply nodded again. A rolling noise came from the other side of the desk as Seto pulled open one of the drawers. He slid a box of tissues across the desk towards Yuugi. "There's no need for the waterworks, Yuugi," Seto said but not as harshly as he usually would have.

Yuugi sniffed and touched an eye. He hadn't even realized that his eyes had been watering up. He scoffed in a sorrowful attempt to brush it off. "I'm just so happy everyone is going to be okay," he said after a moment. He sniffed again before grabbing a tissue and wiping his eyes.

"I doubt that is the only reason that your crying," Seto said. His typing had stopped as he turned to face Yuugi head on. "A family member's death isn't an easy feat to overcome."

Yuugi looked up to meet Seto's blue eyes. A sadness shone within them that was hidden before. _Two years,_ Yuugi thought. _It's been two years since Mokuba's death, and he still hasn't gotten over it. At least, not completely. I wonder how long it'll take me._ "Yeah, I haven't been able to properly mourn either with everything that's been going on," Yuugi said sadly. He didn't want to cry in front of his rival despite knowing that Seto would never use it against him when Mokuba's death still weighed on his own mind so heavily.

"Mokie's angel is still out back," Seto said as he turned his chair to look out the window. His tone was tender as he spoke about the statue. The night was dark, but a single light lit up the statue he was talking about. Flowers of all different colors had been planted around the statue. A box could be seen sitting before the praying angel. "It should make you feel better."

"Did it make you feel better?" Yuugi asked carefully. It was still a sore spot for Seto, and Yuugi didn't want to pry too much. Silence hung over the room like a thick blanket as Yuugi waited for Seto's reply.

"Yes."

Yuugi gave a soft smile at his answer, and he knew he wasn't about to get anything more out of him. An idea then came to him. "Can I add something to the box below the angel?" he asked softly. He didn't know what Seto had placed in the box, in fact, Seto was the only one who knew. Even Joey wasn't allowed to look in it.

Another silent moment passed. "Just one thing," Seto replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the angel since he had turned, and Yuugi accepted the words. He stood up to step back out into the hallway. He pulled out his phone and dialed Joey. When the blond picked up, Yuugi told him to stop by the shop and grab something. Joey agreed, and Yuugi hung up. He then stepped back into the home office. Seto was back to typing on his laptop but at a slower rate than before.

"Thank you, Seto," Yuugi said, and he grabbed another tissue. He wiped his eyes again.

"Y'know," Seto began after another moment. It was almost as if he were hesitant to speak. "The mutt says that we'll see them again." His eyes didn't drift from the computer screen as he spoke.

"Yeah, but do you believe it?" Yuugi asked. Yami's words suddenly echoed through his head:

" _The Afterlife is a nice place, my little one. Once he's at peace, he'll be reborn into another life and continue his soul's cycle. Maybe you'll meet again in another life."_

"There's nothing else to believe in," came Seto's simply reply.

Yuugi sniffled again and grabbed another tissue. _He's right. They both are right,_ Yuugi thought, and the two continued to sit in companionable silence for a while longer.

* * *

Joey had arrived at the mansion an hour and a half later. He had walked up to the study quietly. In his hands was an old wooden box. Yuugi had requested it, so Joey had decided to go and get it for him. He didn't want to trouble Roland with the task, and it wouldn't feel right having a stranger going through Grandpa's stuff. Joey didn't bother knocking when he entered the office.

His handed the box over to Yuugi who thanked him for getting it before dashing downstairs. His attention turned towards Seto who was watching him quietly. "Do ya know what that was about?" Joey asked as he approached.

"He's going to put something into Mokuba's box," Seto replied gently. He pushed his chair back so Joey could sit in his lap. The blond didn't hesitate to do so, and Seto's arms wrapped around him protectively. "I'm curious to see what it'll be."

"I'm just surprised that ya are allowin' him ta touch it," Joey replied. His face was buried into Seto's hair, and his warm breath sent a pleasant tingle across Seto's scalp. Seto could only hum in agreement.

Yuugi stood silently in the backyard. The marble angel sat among many beautiful flowers, and the single light that was trained on it made it look ethereal against the night. He approached slowly, but his light violet eyes dropped from the praying angel's face to the box at its feet.

It was of magnificent design, and Yuugi thought that the wood it was made from looked very similar to the golden wood of Yami's mansion. Light blue swirls were engraved into the sparkling wood as if it were imbued with magic. The box Yuugi held close to his chest was ratty-looking and worn, but his Grandfather had preferred it that way. The old man had never elaborated further as to why, and Yuugi had never asked.

He kneeled in front of the box, and tears welled up in his eyes again. _Grandpa,_ he thought. _I miss you. Although, I guess that would be pretty obvious. I'm going to believe in Yami and Seto's words because I want to meet again._ His battle to keep his tears back failed, and they came rolling down his cheeks. _Say hi to Mokuba for us. I know Seto would appreciate it even if he would never admit it aloud._ He paused in his thoughts. He really didn't know what to say, so he rambled on. _I'm going to try to keep the game shop open. I know Duke will help out while I'm finishing school, and I have no doubt Joey will convince Seto to put some kind of payment on it too._

 _I don't know if you knew about Ryou's abduction or not, but he's okay. Bakura, Melvin, and Marik will no doubt have him on house arrest for a couple weeks, so I'm not too worried about him anymore. The trouble is that I'm afraid for my friends. If one of them was targeted, and I'm sure that he was because of his knowledge about Yami, it stands to reason that more might be taken. Oh,_ Yuugi scoffed and wiped his eyes, _I almost forgot. I never told you about Yami being a vampire, did I?_

 _He's nice, though. I know I lied to you about Gilfred and Griffin attacking me which led to Yami saving me and bringing me home, but I really would've liked to have your approval of him. Even if I never know how you feel about him now, I'll pray for your approval._ Yuugi sniffed before he sobbed. His thoughts turned to words as he continued.

"The gang is sad to see you go, but I don't think they'll ever be as sad as I am." He placed the shabby box next to the pristine one. "I brought you something to protect you in the Afterlife. Yami says it's a nice place, but I think it's always better to be safe than sorry. In fact, I'm not sure if it'll even work because it's ripped, but one can always hope that it will."

Opening his Grandpa's box, he pulled out the torn Blue-Eyes White Dragon card that the old geezer had adored so much. He would often say how much the card meant to him, and he always kept it close by. Yuugi gave a watery smile as he stared at it. The tape that attached the two pieces was worn from the years it had kept the card together. The entire situation was ironic considering Seto had been the one to rip it, and here Yuugi was about to place it on Seto's property. He opened Mokie's box and gasped at what he saw.

Laying in the velvety interior of the box, gleaming with the perfect used complexion, were the other three Blue-Eyes cards. _This is where he put them,_ he thought suddenly. _When Mokuba died, Seto stopped dueling. Everyone thought he had destroyed the rare cards in his anguish, but he put them here. No doubt he put them all here to protect Mokuba in the Afterlife._ Yuugi blinked as more tears fell, but he had a smile on his face. _Well, now you both have the four most powerful monsters to guide and protect you._

Yuugi pushed the three cards over a bit so the fourth could join them. When he was happy with how they laid, he closed the lid and stood back up. He decided to leave Grandpa's box lying open next to Mokuba's closed one. It was well past midnight now, and he knew he should get some sleep. The idea of sleep was made easier knowing that his Grandpa was safely guarded. He retreated back inside the mansion and asked a maid where he would be sleeping. She was happy to show him up to his room.

Upstairs in the study, Joey and Seto watched Yuugi place a card into Mokie's box. When Yuugi shifted his weight, the light shined in on the four cards. Joey's eyes widened as he stared at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. "I knew ya didn't throw 'em out," he said and returned his gaze to Seto. "They've always meant the world ta ya."

Seto chuckled. "No, it was never the cards themselves that meant the world to me," he said softly. His eyes were trained on the cards, but they were glazed over as if he were remembering something from the past. "It was the boy who gave them to me." Joey smiled sadly, knowing he was speaking about Mokuba.

 _A young Seto laid on the couch on his stomach in his stepfather's mansion. He was trying to focus on reading a mathematical textbook, but the numbers kept fading in and out of focus. His brain was overworked and tired, but he pushed onward. Mokuba's well-being depended on it._

 _A maid suddenly walked into the room. She held another stack of books and said that his stepfather expected them to be read within the next two days. He nodded numbly as she set them down on the coffee table. When she left, he scanned through the titles. Out of the twelve books, only one caught his interest, but it wasn't because of the title. A page was slightly sticking out of alignment with the rest. He knew his stepfather was a stickler for neat books, so he curiously grabbed it._

 _Flipping open to the page in question, his eyes widened at what he saw. Among the scientific words and phrases was a picture that would always give him hope. The creature was colored in light blue crayon, and Mokuba's name was scribbled in a child's messy handwriting at the bottom._

" _Blue-Eyes…" Seto whispered as he brought the crudely drawn picture of the dragon to his chest. "I swear that I'll never give up, if only for Mokie's sake."_

* * *

 **So, I cried like so fuckin' hard while writing this. The ending simply killed me, and the scene with the box and the four cards was like… omg I can't believe the feelz~ I know this is shorter than many of my other chapters, but I was sitting on the toilet this morning thinking of how Yuugi and Seto's conversation would go when an idea popped into my head. This was obviously the idea lol. Please** **REVIEW~** **I want to know if I made anyone else cry. My best friend said I was very good at that but idk. :) See y'all next chapter~!**


	17. Chapter 17: To Play A Game

**I am sooooo~ sorry that this has taken forever. I know half of you are either like "I'm going to kill you!" or are sending me hateful glares. BUT! You can stop with them now because I have the time to write! Well, that has technically been true for a while now but this chapter had me stumped up a bit with the plotline and the writer's block definitely didn't help. That, and I'm just about done with Skyrim… not that it's a valiant excuse -cough cough- But, here we are! Thanks for sticking with me and please enjoy~!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: To Play A Game (3,585 Words)**

Yami had left Yuugi at the game shop upon knowing that Griffin and Gilfred would be there to watch over him tonight. He didn't know how the two saw Yuugi, but he knew they would protect him with their lives whether or not Yami ordered them to. _He'll be safe with them,_ he told himself, and he refocused on what he needed to do that night.

His shoed feet barely hit the ground as he used his vampiric abilities to run faster. Buildings soon turned into trees as he entered the forest that surrounded his mansion. Not a couple seconds later was he opening the front door and charging up the stairs. He stopped on the top floor and straightened his rumpled clothes before walking down to Seth's door. He knocked sharply three times.

With it being very late at night, Seth would've retired to bed about an hour ago, but Yami knew he liked to read before dozing off. Seth often got questioned as to why he chose to sleep when vampires didn't need it, and he'd either tell you to go bother someone else or tell you that he simply enjoyed it. His reply really just depended on his mood when you asked him about it.

The door opened with a quiet creak, and Seth stood in the opening wearing only a pair of white silk pants. "You do know what time it is, don't you?" he asked gruffly. Yami ignored the question.

"I'm going to meet with the Council. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I want you to go with me," Yami said as he stared up at the taller male.

"You should've led with that line," Seth deadpanned but walked back into his room to change nonetheless. Yami turned to go down to his room and do that same. Dressing in his leather armor quickly, he met Seth downstairs not a minute later. Seth was also dressed in his gleaming metal armor and was waiting at the front door. Seth went to open the door so they could leave when Yami stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Seth," Yami commanded quietly. He pulled the gauntlet off of his right hand and held his open wrist towards him. "Drink before we go. I can't have you disobeying me when we're so close to the Council."

Seth merely scoffed but took Yami's extended wrist anyway. "To think that you still distrust me truly wounds me," he said gruffly before gently sinking his fangs into Yami's wrist. Yami watched as Seth gulped down his blood. He could feel it working already as his connection with Seth strengthened considerably. When Seth finished, he delicately licked the bite mark that was already healing and said, "And now you'll have no reason to distrust me." His red eyes gleamed as he spoke.

Yami brushed off the last comment but narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Don't make me trusting you a mistake again, Seth," Yami warned before stepping through the door and into the night. Seth simply snorted before following. He'd be damned if he ever lost the last person he cared about.

"We must find out what the Council is up to," Seth began as they walked.

Yami nodded his agreement. "The abduction of Yuugi's friend was no coincidence to him meeting me. I want to know if they're trying to start another war."

Seth snorted distastefully at the idea. "That's the only reason I can think of as to why they would want to turn that boy into a vampire. Especially the way I heard they did it."

"So the entire house knows about Ryou and the condition we found him in?"

"Yes," Seth said. He flanked Yami's right as they began to enter deeper into the forest. "You know that the servants can't keep their mouths shut to save their very lives." Yami merely grunted in reply and Seth continued. "They must have been giving him some sort of shadow beast's blood in order to change him."

"He had fangs and claws and he said that the light hurt him," Yami said. "A number of shadow creatures have those characteristics. Can we be sure it was vampire blood that was being given to him? To point fingers at the Council with evidence is hazardous enough. Damned if we don't have any."

"I had Mikae take a sample of the blood when you all returned here with the boy. He said it was definitely a vampire and a high ranking one at that, but he couldn't place who it belonged too. Something else was mixed into the cocktail the boy was given."

"Something else?" Yami asked. His thoughts swirled around his head as he thought about what it could be. "It would have to be some sort of blocker. Fairy blood has the ability to block out presences and is hard to trace. Could that be it?"

"That's exactly what is is, Lord Yami," Mikae's voice sounded from above them. The blond vampire then dropped from a nearby tree and landed effortlessly in front of the duo. "I figured you would want to know so I had Anzu take a lick of the blood Ryou was given."

"And what did you find?" Yami asked curiously. "Does it belong to anyone on the Council?"

Mikae nodded. "She found that Lord Zigfried's blood was mixed with a vampire's. The fairy blood has unfortunately blocked all spirit from it though so not even Anzu can figure out who the vampire is. Maybe Lord Atemu would be able to help?" Yami looked solemn upon the mention of Atemu's name and Seth stiffened involuntarily. "Oh? I apologize, I didn't realize that you and your brother had drifted apart over the centuries." Mikae gave a deep bow to emphasize his apology.

"No, it's not that we've drifted apart," Yami said softly as if he didn't want anyone but the two of them to hear. "I just don't want to broach the topic with him if there's a chance he could be involved."

"Atemu isn't stupid, Yami," Seth butted in. "I'm sure our brother is just preoccupied with keeping the human government happy."

Mikae nodded after standing back up. "Even so, I don't think the entire Council known about this. Lord Dartz is compliant and supportive of the laws. Surely he has no need for such methods. I was honestly surprised to find that Lord Zigfried was even involved. Lord Zorc seemed the more logical reason with his past experience with the living government and his hatred for it."

"It would be a good idea to not involved the other members unless we have to," Seth advised. "Dartz's werewolves are all paranoid to high Hell. Pegasus would be the only one who would be helpful but he's the human representative. We can't have him leaking information that may not be correct."

"And as High Commander Seth said, Lord Atemu is probably busy keeping the Shadow and Light realms at peace. I can't even begin to imagine how many issues must come up in a day," Mikae said and seemed to shiver at the thought. Yet again, it might have just been Seth's glare.

Yami took in all of their words and began to formulate a plan. Seth was indeed correct about Atemu's work. His brother was strong headed and stubborn but was a fair and just leader. There was no way that he was involved. The other lords, as Seth had also mentioned, would only cause them issues should they be alerted of such a plot. _If that is the plot,_ Yami thought dubiously. He wasn't sure if he should even tell Atemu of what they found. Usually, the lords and ladies not on the Council would deal with minor issues that would pop up in their territory. _But this isn't a minor issue. If this gets out of hand, Atemu will find out anyway. We might as well just tell him._

"Do you think asking Lord Zorc about it is wise?" Mikae suddenly asked, interrupting Yami's thoughts. Seth was quick to retort.

"Of course not! Zorc might have been good in the past but it's been many years. The humans have improved as a species and you know of the demon's hunger for them. They'll want to devour them all, and if starting a war would allow them to do that, I don't doubt for a second that Zorc wouldn't try his hardest to start one."

"In any case," Yami said quickly to prevent their conversation from continuing. "I'll let my brother know about this development. He'll find out eventually if this is the beginning of a war, so we might as well tell him now."

"Very good, Lord Yami," Mikae said with another bow. "I'll return to the mansion then to keep an eye on things. Shall I check in on Lord Yuugi while you and the High Commander are away?"

"What would I do without you, Mikae?" Yami asked, pleased with Mikae's thoughtfulness.

Mikae chuckled lightly. "You'd have a major headache," he replied before dashing off back towards the mansion.

"Shall we continue?" Seth asked abruptly. "Atemu will be busy with the common people until dawn. I'm sure he'd appreciate the interruption."

"Maybe," Yami said before striding forward. Seth followed obediently. A minute passed before Yami had an afterthought, "Atemu is the one who needs to have Mikae by his side." Seth snorted.

"There you go again, giving away our servants. I recall that this happened a couple hundred years ago when..."

* * *

Yami and Seth stepped through the portal that had been summoned deep behind the house. The patch of swirling darkness that connected the Light World to the Shadow World glittered as it accepted the two shadow beings and transported them to the dark counterpart of Earth. The portal snapped closed behind them quietly as if it had never been there in the first place.

The Shadow Realm didn't look any different from the Earth they had just been in, save for the fact that their surroundings were colored in grayscale and the sky was a strange mixture of red, violet, and black. Particles that looked similar to ash or soot rose from the ground into the sky as if they were falling in reverse.

"I really do hate this place," Seth mumbled beneath his breath and he took a step closer to Yami. It was dangerous to walk around the Shadow Realm alone even if you were high ranking and powerful. Many of the little beasts who lived in the wilds and run down towns were able to drain energy from their prey. Yami would be left alone because of his brother being a sort of 'King', but it wasn't the same for Seth. He much preferred the lightness to the dark.

"Let's hurry to the palace," Yami said. With a wave of his hand, two demonic looking horses rose from the ground. Their black coats were dirty and were dripping with a thick liquid. Their ghostly manes and tails seemed to dissipate into the air like fog, and their red eyes stared into the darkness unafraid. Smoke rose from their nostrils as they breathed, and the saddles and bridles were torn and tattered in disrepair.

Yami and Seth mounted effortlessly and the horses took off towards the palace that could just be seen in the distance above the treetops. The speed that the horses traveled was far faster than any vampire or werewolf, who were supposed to be the fastest civilized creatures in the known Shadow Realm. Their hooves rang out a hollow tune as they galloped onward, seeming to fly confidently over the dirt terrain instead of run.

The forest scenery flew away to reveal rolling plains and a dirt road that led straight up to the palace gates. The dark iron bars gleamed despite the lack of light from the nonexisting sun and moon. A trumpet sounded loud as they approached and the large gates swung open slowly. The courtyard was dark and dull as the horses halted with loud snorts before the staircase that led up to the palace's main doors. The flowers were dead and the fountain that had been placed in the middle of the yard spouted black liquid. The foliage was a stark contrast to the plant life that was outside the walls.

"This is strange," Seth commented as he dismounted. "Aren't the flowers supposed to be in bloom like in the plains and forest?"

Yami dismounted as well and the horses neighed loudly before fading back into the ground. "The plant life and general aura around the palace depend on Atemu's health and mood," he supplied. "Something must be wrong for the flowers to be decaying."

"Atemu can't possibly be sick," Seth said doubtfully as he came to stand by Yami's side. "His vampire blood would heal him instantly. I've never known him to be unstable emotionally either."

"Let's not stand out here talking about what might be going on and go inside to see what is," Yami said and Seth nodded in agreement. _Brother can't possibly be sick,_ Yami thought in his own doubt. _Something else must_ _be going on._ They bounded up the stairs and pushed open the dark iron doors that matched the gates elegantly.

The inside of the palace was actually very similar in appearance to Yami's own home back in the Living World save for everything was shadowed and lifeless. "I don't recall the palace being so…" Seth trailed off, for once at a loss for words. Yami could only nod in agreement. Atemu was very similar to him but preferred the shadows instead of the light. That didn't mean that the words 'death' and 'evil' and 'stay very far away' had to pop into your head upon seeing the castle, though.

Another eerie thing was that there wasn't a single servant or maid in sight. A place this large needed constant upkeep even with the magical binds on it and Atemu could be quite the snob when it came to having a clean house. The pair proceeded through the entryway and ballroom into the large throne room that laid just beyond the back of the ballroom.

The open and airy room was dull, to say the least, and the plant life was very similar to the rest of the palace; dried and diseased. Cobwebs littered the spacings between the columns and Yami was grateful to feel Seth's presence step even closer to him. He too was getting more nervous as they ventured towards the end of the room, towards the throne itself.

The usually polished obsidian was not lacquered to perfection and definitely didn't shine. Cobwebs blanketed the chair and it was obscenely obvious that no one had touched the throne much less the room for a couple of years. "Seth," Yami began to ask, "When was the last time we traveled here?"

A few seconds passed as Seth thought of an answer. "I believe it has been at least a few decades but not more than half a century."

"And how long has the Council been grinding our asses about dealing with the living government?"

"Since we came to the living world, but it has increased in the past couple decades…" Seth trailed off and a thoughtful expression came over his face. "That is a little too strange for it to be coincidental."

"Yes," Yami agreed while he stared at the throne. "Just where is my brother? He should've greeted us with the vigor he usually has but has stayed away."

"Maybe he really is-" Seth was cut off by the sweet voice of a maid calling from one of the adjacent doorways.

"Lord Yami, High Lord Atemu will see you now," she said with a very off-putting smile that was just too friendly for a demon.

Yami and Seth sent each other a look while thinking the same thing, " _Why is a maid coming to get us and not one of the guards?"_ Seth asked via their mind link connection to each other.

" _I don't know but stay on alert. Something isn't right here,"_ Yami replied but their mind link conversation wouldn't be able to continue for the maid turned a began walking away, not even turning to see if they were following or not. The pair was forced into quickly catching up to her if they didn't want to be left behind.

While the front entrance up to the throne room was bad, the interior corridors of the palace were in much worse condition. Beams that were used to hold up the high ceiling were scattered on the ground from where they had fallen and were cracked. The banners that used to drape in front of the many large windows were torn if not missing and the stained glass windows had been shattered. The colored glass littered the floor and they had to take care not to slip. Cobwebs were everywhere and not one servant other than the maid they were following could be seen or sensed.

The mind link was quiet but Yami could feel Seth's anxiety about their current location. He too was a little nervous and his hands itched to summon his dual swords out from the shadows. He knew Seth was itching for his staff as well. _Atemu better have a damned good reason for all this mess,_ Yami thought to himself heatedly as they entered the desecrated inner courtyard. The plants here were in much of the same condition as the ones out front; dried, black, and decaying.

The maid stopped before a raised lump in the ground that was the perfect size of a coffin to be placed under. The spot put Yami ill-at-ease and his muscles tensed as he briefly scanned the surroundings cautiously. Seth did the same. Their attention was brought back to the eerie maid when she spoke in a sweet softness only demons knew how to use.

"May I present his High Lord Atemu and your final resting place."

The words didn't quite register in either of their heads but the sound of crossbows locking into place did. Instantly, they both summoned their weapons and deflected the huge barrage of arrows with some shadow magic. Seth's staff was slammed on the ground and the arrows flew back to their masters, striking many of them to death. It was a beautifully carved golden wood with runes and enchantments carved into it by Seth's own hand. The curl at the top formed the neck and head of a dragon and a ball of shadow magic was forever swirling in its open mouth. It was as if the dragon was ready to fire a barrage of dark magic any moment and it held some truth to it.

Yami's twin swords were elegantly crafted as well. The dark metal of the shadow realm gleamed maliciously as it sensed its owner's anger and sudden bloodlust. The jagged edges had a deadly looking sharpness and the red and purple magic that had been imbued to them made them glow. The hilt was curved downward while the blades curved upward and allowed for the perfect swing against the thick air of the shadow world.

The guards were preparing to fire again and the duo was gearing up for a counterattack when the sound of someone clapping slowly echoed across the courtyard. The maid had since disappeared and their attention was turned towards the pink haired man that stood among the reloading guards.

"Vell now," his smooth accented voice said with a tiny hint of amusement. "Lookie vhat ve have here, boys. It seems I've not only trapped the king but his kin as vell. This vill be a great night indeed." The sinister smirk that covered Zigfried's lips was unnatural for the usually carefree fairy lord and both Yami and Seto knew something was up.

* * *

 **I DID IT! WHOO~ The enemy finally shows his face! -fires off a volley of celebratory cannon fire- I do hope y'all enjoyed that cliffhanger ;) 'cuz you all know that I sure did lol! I already got an idea for the beginning of chapter 18 so that ought to be out soon~ Please REVIEW~ Love ya guys! -sending huggles-**


	18. Chapter 18: Taken

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites!** **:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Taken (1,152 Words)**

Griffin and Gilfred arrived at the Kame Game Shop about an hour after Yami had called them to watch over Yuugi. The blinds on Yuugi's bedroom window had been shut so both thought that he had fallen asleep and went to stand guard on the roof. Their hair and clothes were tugged this way and that by the cool night wind and conversation was dull as neither had anything to talk about.

The moon was high in the clear black sky when Gilfred first noticed that there was a lack of presence in the shop below. "Griffin," he nudged his friend with his foot and Griffin shot up like a bullet.

"Danger?" he asked as he frantically looked around for anything that might have seemed out of place.

"No, you numbskull," Gilfred said gruffly. "Yuugi's presence is no longer here."

"What?!" Griffin all but screeched and quickly scanned the building below with his senses to find out that it was true. "Uh oh…"

"We're in big trouble if we can't find him," Gilfred hissed.

"Yuugi might be in bigger trouble!" Griffin hissed in reply. "We must find him!"

"I'll give Mikae a call and see if he can help us."

Griffin grabbed the phone that Gilfred had pulled from his pocket. "No! He'll alert Lord Yami and that wouldn't settle on his mind so great when he's dealing with the Council."

Gilfred huffed. "Well, we can't call Anzu out either so I guess we're on our own."

"We'll find him!" Griffin said with an unwavering determination in his glowing red eyes. "He's our friend!"

With that, the duo set off in search of Yuugi. Their senses were sharp and heightened as they search the nearby streets outward.

" _We'll find our friend!"_ they both thought through their mind link.

* * *

Yuugi awoke from his restful sleep a couple hours after dawn. He couldn't say he felt any better or worse for everything just sort of felt… numb. Getting up and dressing in some of Joey's clothes that were too small for Joey but had never been removed from the household, he made his way downstairs.

"Mornin' Yug!" Joey cheered happily when he entered the dining room. Seto sat at the head of the table reading the weekend newspaper with Joey to his right. Yuugi slid into the chair to Seto's left, sitting across from Joey.

"Morning guys," he greeted politely. A small smile crosses his lips as he was fully entrapped by Joey's good and quite uplifting mood. _Now I know how he got Seto to fall for him,_ he thought. "Thanks for allowing me to stay over, Seto," Yuugi said to Seto who merely grunted in reply. The CEO was skillfully keeping the newspaper open with one hand while the other held his coffee cup that would need to be refilled soon. His cerulean blue eyes scanned through the articles of the paper calmly.

"Oh~? We on a first name basis now, eh?" Joey said with a playful pout. "I rememba' it took me a long while to get that privilege." A giggle escaped Yuugi's mouth at Joey's antics and Joey's face lit up into a smile. "See! I knew I could make ya laugh!"

"Thanks, Joey," Yuugi said gratefully. The smile was still on his face and he realized that he was feeling just a bit happier than before.

"Naw, man," he said while taking a large bite out of the stack of pancakes that had been placed in front of him but a second ago. "It's wha' I do."

"Don't chew with your mouth full, mutt," Seto scolded without even looking over the newspaper and Yuugi grinned in amusement, deciding to join in on the fun.

"Yeah, Joey, I thought that the gang and I taught you better!"

"Pfft~ Tristan hasn't taught me a thing!" he retorted. His mouth was still full was Yuugi heard Seto sigh in annoyance. "Téa just goes on about how I ought to be more polite and crap while you just deal with it, Yug."

"You're my best friend, Joey," Yuugi replied honestly and with a smile. "How am I not supposed to deal with you?"

"Exactly!" Joey proclaimed loudly much to Seto and Yuugi's amusement.

* * *

Yuugi had left the Kaiba Mansion about an hour after breakfast. Roland was kind enough, or that's what Yuugi liked to think, to offer him a ride home and he was now standing in front of the game shop. The limousine pulled away smoothly from behind him and disappeared down the road as if it hadn't ever been there in the first place.

He sighed and tried his very best to make sure that the negative and sad thoughts didn't ever enter his train of thought as he went to unlock the front door. To his surprise, the door was unlocked and swung open with its usual bell ring. _Didn't I lock it when I left last night?_ He asked himself with wide eyes. _There's no way that I could've forgotten to lock it._ He glanced around the street to find nothing amiss and did the same with the inside of the dark shop.

His gut was churning with anxiety and his instincts screamed at him to run. _Why is my home so… foreboding?_ He thought and shook his head. _No, it's my home and I'm probably overreacting about nothing._ He stepped into the shop and shut the door behind him. The bells rang out loudly again at the motion. He walked calmly to the back of the store and flipped on the lights. They came on and it was as Yuugi suspected. Everything was fine.

"See, Yuugi?" he said to himself as he entered the living area. "Nothing is out of place and you're just being a little paranoid." He flipped on the lights to the living area and kitchen and walked towards the sofa that sat before a small, old television set. "There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with my house," he proclaimed to himself in a scolding manner. It wasn't a second later did he hear a dark chuckle from behind him. His blood ran cold and his violet eyes widened as a deep voice hiss into his ear.

"Oh, there is _definitely_ something wrong with your house, little Yuugi."

Darkness was the next thing Yuugi saw as a sharp pain jabbed his lower back.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know it's like hella short but it's leading up to an important couple of chapters that really develop the story line. Or so I think at least lmao~ Enjoy~ and please REVIEW~! :) Shit is gonna hit the fan again soon...**


	19. Chapter 19: To Meet A King

**To** _ **Jaystarfighter**_ **: Yeah, he's gonna be like hella pissed off lol. That'll be fun to write ;) Yuugi can't follow his instincts because plot lines are bitches. I'll keep who's behind all this a secret for a while longer I think just to keep you on your toes! I can't wait to see what happens next either! :D**

 **To** _ **KaguyaAmaterasu**_ **: Yami will certainly try to get out, don't you worry~!**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: My thoughts exactly -enter evil laughing here- I sooo e~vil lmao**

 **To** _ **Zena McClain**_ **: Don't you worry about that, love. ;) As promised before, so long as there is just one person reading this, I will update and finish this story. Although, it might take just a while longer lol -sweatdrops-**

 **Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: To Meet A King (3,278 Words)**

Yuugi awoke to a dull pain in his head and a whimper slipped from his throat. He was lying face down in some kind of dark, brick-walled room. His face was currently being shoved into the dirt ground by the weight of his hair, and he flipped himself over with a painful grunt so he laid on his back instead. The air was stale as he tried to get more air into his lungs and it tasted bad in his mouth. A throbbing pain was shooting from his lower back from where he'd been jabbed with something.

 _Where the hell am I?_ He thought as the situation was beginning to come full circle around his head. _Did that murderer get me too?_ He thought suddenly with wide eyes. His heartbeat quickened but then he figured that if he had been caught by the murderer, he'd already be dead. _So if it's not Grandpa's killer, then who hit me in the back and threw me in here?_ The answer was as obvious as the black iron gate that seemed to be the only exit to the room and a small flickering candle was the only thing that kept the darkness at bay.

He groaned as he attempted and succeeded to sit up. His vision swam for a bit before settling down and adjusting to the darkness. "Damn it…" he cursed and gritted his teeth. He braced himself against one of the two pillars that supported the ceiling as he stood on wobbly legs. _Did he have to hit the one place in my back that would make my legs practically useless? Good thing there isn't anything that might want to kill me in here,_ He thought with a huff. Another thought suddenly popped into his head as he remembered that on his first night meeting Yami, his legs were in much the same condition. "Where's Yami when I need him," he scoffed lightly and with a fond smile of remembrance as his legs barely held his weight.

"You know Yami?" a voice that sounded strangely familiar yet not said from the darkness.

Yuugi was startled and spun around quickly in a sorrowful attempt to see who spoke. His head spun again and he quickly inwardly berated himself for thinking he was safe. _I'm in some sort of prison cell surrounded by shadows. Why the hell would I be safe?_ He held his head steady as his vision cleared again. The scraping sound of chains sliding against each other as they moved came from the shadows and Yuugi was hesitant to answer. "Yeah, he's my-" he suddenly cut himself off. He didn't exactly know what they were so he settled for "Friend." He wished they were more than friends, though, and the sentence sounded so foreign on his lips.

The smooth voice chuckled. "Just a friend, eh? Yami's moving awfully slow. I would've taken you by now." The sound of scraping chains had stopped as the voice echoed ominously around the room.

"What do you mean by that? Yami isn't the type of person to just take advantage of someone," Yuugi defended Yami easily as if it were second nature. His worries about where he was were temporarily forgotten as he stared futilely out into the darkness. He didn't know what the voice meant by 'taken' and Yuugi assured himself that he wasn't in any hurry to find out.

"Hmm," the deep voice hummed in contemplation. "I never was the patient one either, but Yami never could fight off his desires for long. He must have been rather busy for him realize just how _wonderful_ you smell."

"What?" Yuugi asked, startled by such a notion. _Yami is always smelling me but I never thought he'd think of me_ that _way… What if he does want-_ Yuugi quickly cut that thought short with a shake of his head. _No, he would never do such a thing like that!_ "Yami would never do such a thing! He'd have the decency to ask and if I said no, he would drop the subject!" A doubt suddenly surfaced in his mind. _Would I even say no?_ Yuugi was torn between the answers and to what was being referred to. His teenage brain decided that it was either sex or drinking his blood, and he was surprised to find that he wouldn't exactly say no to either.

The voice chuckled before Yuugi had time to think about his own question."Ah, I can see why he would want to claim you as his. A fire burns inside you that he just can't wait to sink his fangs into."

"Well, excuse me for being so delicious!" Yuugi said with a little bit of attitude. Okay, maybe it was a lot of attitude because whoever the voice belonged to had grated on his nerves. He placed his hands on his hips as he argued into the darkness, suddenly full of zeal and quite relieved they had been referring to blood, "I don't need some chained up sucker telling me what Yami wants to do to me! I'm capable of finding out that out for myself, and I certainly don't care for your opinion on the subject! And, if he really does want my blood, he can very well fucking have it because I doubt that I'd even say no!" He added as an afterthought in a much quieter tone, "He's done to much for me to say no without feeling guilty anyway."

The room was silent for what seemed like a couple of minutes but it had to have been only a few seconds before the voice spoke again. "Well, I'm definitely not wrong that you have fire, mortal. You'll do well by Yami's side provided we can get out of here."

"Wait, wait, wait," Yuugi said in annoyance. _Why did his attitude towards me just change?_ He decided to ask and when he did, the voice merely chuckled again which grated on Yuugi nerves even more.

The sound of chains rustling echoed around the room, and the singular candle that flickered inconsistently beyond the black iron door that barricaded the exit allowed him to see a slowly approaching lump within the shadows. Yuugi noticed that the sound was getting closer and he forced himself not to step back. The man who appeared before him looked surprisingly like Yami and it dawned on Yuugi as to who the man sounded like. _Is this man related to Yami somehow? Is that why talks as if he knows Yami personally?_

The tanned man grunted gruffly as he squinted his eyes against the light he probably hadn't seen in a couple days if not weeks or months depending on how long he'd been down here. His was more muscular than Yami but not by much. They were pretty much the same height, about four inches taller than Yuugi, but this man's eyes seemed redder than Yami's. Yet again, that might have just been the very Egyptian-looking eyeliner that made the colors contrast so different.

His clothes were very similar to Yami's woven leather armor but seemed to be imbued with some kind of magic if the runes were anything to go by. Yet again, it was hard to tell with all the dirt and what appeared to be dried blood that covered much of the armor. There was an unpolished crown that held up his bangs but unlike the one Yami wore, it seemed to be made of solid obsidian with gold outlining the designs carved into it.

Their eyes met and Yuugi hesitantly asked, "You a friend of Yami's?" He really hoped that he was because if he wasn't, Yuugi could easily be killed by the man. He didn't know that the man had a very long, and quite obnoxious in Yuugi's opinion, answer.

"I am Atemu, High King of the Shadow Realm, the highest official that sits on the Council, King of the Vampires, and older brother to Yami, next heir to the throne and Prince of the Shadow Realm, one of the rulers of Domino City and the surrounding districts, and the leader of the vampire forces in Japan. Just who are you to stand by my brother's side much less to stand before me?"

Yuugi gulped but held firm in front of Atemu. He looked too much like Yami for his liking but was much more rude and direct. He didn't know that Yami's older brother just happened to be a king, and of two things to boot! He also didn't know that Yami held so many titles and responsibilities to his name. It was no wonder he was cautious when Yuugi was around anyone but the trusted few Yami kept around. The last thing Yami probably needed was a weakness to his hierarchy. _And I just went off about not putting up a fight should Yami ever want my blood!_ Yuugi thought, suddenly mortified. _I hope he doesn't catch wind of that..._

With as much bravery and confidence that he could muster, Yuugi very plainly said, "I'm Yuugi Motou."

Atemu raised an eyebrow when he didn't continue and something akin to amusement swirled in his dark crimson eyes. "Just Yuugi Motou?" Upon the nod of confirmation, Atemu chuckled again. "You are too humble for your own good, but that can be addressed later."

It was Yuugi's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You have something that needs to be addressed now?" he asked curiously only to have Atemu snort as if the answer were obvious.

"Humble but naive I see," he mumbled before saying louder with a tone of authority, "Yes, we need to escape."

"And you just thought of this now? Surely you've been down here long enough to figure that out!" Yuugi proclaimed, quite appalled by the king's slow thought process.

"Indeed, but these chains cannot be broken by a shadow being's hand," Atemu said with more patience than Yuugi would've credited him with and the idea of a sluggish thinking king flew out the window. "These chains were specifically made for beings like myself and therefore can only be broken by someone who is not. Someone like you, mortal."

"And you expect me to help you after you've been so rude to me?" Yuugi asked with his hands on his hips again. Atemu sighed. Whether or not it was in aggravation or something else, Yuugi didn't know.

"Then it seems we've reached an impasse," Atemu said gruffly. "Listen, mortal, because I'm only going to say this once. The Shadow and Light Realms are in danger if we don't get out of here and stop the Council in time. They are trying to merge the two worlds into one by-" Atemu was cut off as Yuugi finished for him.

"Turning humans into shadow beings, I know," Yuugi said with a sudden sadness crossing his soft features. "One of my friends nearly got turned into a vampire because of them. You don't have to explain any further." He moved around behind Atemu and examined the chains for a second before attempting to pull them off.

"So, you've been affected too by this madness?" Atemu asked in surprise. He hadn't expected Yuugi to be so entrenched in shadow beast society already. He withheld a grunt as Yuugi pulled at the chains. _He is certainly a brave mortal,_ Atemu thought, _Handling a creature like myself so frivolously and without guard._

"Yeah, if it weren't for Yami, Mikae, and Anzu, Ryou would've become a vampire." The tugging stopped for a moment before continuing as Yuugi gathered himself. He had been so afraid for Ryou that day and it didn't help that his Grandpa had just been killed as well. Yuugi began to unconsciously ramble as he worked on the chains. The links were already becoming loose but the rust was making his progress slow. "I don't know what I would've done if he had turned. Yami saved me and then saved Ryou. I can't possibly thank him enough and I know he'll raise Hell itself if he finds that I'm missing." Yuugi suddenly giggled as another thought entered his mind. "Griffin and Gilfred would do it themselves if they really needed to."

Atemu was quiet for a time before speaking. He had been thinking about everything Yuugi had said and had come to a conclusion. "Yami is going to need you by his side, mortal. I see that now or he would've discarded you to the dust. There is something in this citadel that we'll need, or more specifically, you'll need."

"Why will I need it?" Yuugi asked curiously as the chains fell away to hollowly clang on the ground. He came to stand in front of Atemu again.

"Protection mainly," Atemu answered simply. "I can't have Yami distracted when I need his head clear the most." He brushed past Yuugi and advanced towards the iron bars. Questions clouded Yuugi's mind but he brushed them aside for the sake of getting out of the cell. He would've asked why Atemu was staring so intently at the bars when his eyes suddenly glowed a bloody red and he raised his foot to kick open the door with a burst of shadow magic. The door opened with a loud bang against the stone wall.

"What is this thing I'll need anyway?" Yuugi questioned as Atemu stepped from the cell carefully, looking for any traps. It was but a moment before he responded.

"I don't know," Atemu said while his red eyes stared into the darkness of the passage ahead. "I'm actually going out on a whim here. Come."

With the short and vague reply, Yuugi followed Atemu into the passage quietly. Atemu didn't seem too happy with his lack of knowledge on the subject, and Yuugi didn't want to pry when Atemu could literally kill him with a swipe of his clawed hand should he get annoyed. He stuck extra close to the king since he didn't want to get lost. The flickering candles weren't placed evenly throughout the underground passages so darkness would often surround them.

Yuugi suddenly ran into Atemu's backside when he stopped suddenly a couple feet away from yet another candle. He had to hold in a groan as his head exploded in pain, for it still hurt from his capturing. He was about to ask why he halted when he saw that there was a person standing in front of what appeared to be another black iron gate.

The unknown man was tall and heavily built. His armor was heavier than what he had seen the vampire guards wear and was a sleek black color. Red streaks like blood ran over the armor and they only added to the intimidation factor. Yuugi placed a hand on Atemu's back as if he could calm his nerves like Yami could. If anything, they only intensified and Yuugi was quick to draw his hand back.

He would've thought it was because Atemu was technically a shadow creature and couldn't emit that feeling of 'it's going to be alright,' but that didn't entire make sense when Yami, Gilfred, Griffin, and Anzu could all do it. _It's got to be because he's a king or something,_ Yuugi mused silently. He would've thought further into the topic but his train of thought was violently derailed by a sudden spike of fear as he felt himself being pushed forward ruffly.

Yuugi barely caught himself before falling face first into the ground. He recovered quickly and spun around to glare where Atemu should've been only to find him gone. His light violet eyes widened when he realized that the guard was standing right beside him with a battle ax that was at least three feet taller than Yuugi. He gulped before beginning to back away slowly from the man.

Now that he was closer, Yuugi thought he saw little devil-like horns on the man's head and his eyes were a mixture of red and gold. The pupils were slitted and the mouthful of sharpened teeth weren't easily unnoticed. The guard stepped ever closer to Yuugi as he backed away only to hit a wall. He was half-tempted to just forget about Atemu like the king had done to him and run back to his little jail cell. He would've called out for Yami or any of the others but he knew they weren't even in the vicinity and wouldn't have a chance of hearing him.

He pressed himself as close to the wall as he could get as the smell of rotting flesh and sulfur entered his nose at the man's close proximity. An iron gauntleted hand was suddenly wrapped around his neck and effectively pinning him to the wall. A strangled choke escaped his lips as his hands instinctively came up to pry the hand from his body to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to kick at the man feebly. Sadly, his legs were much too short to even reach the man's balls not that it would've done much. The armor would've hurt Yuugi more than his kick would've hurt the guard.

Black dots quickly began to swim around his failing vision. _Damn it…_ he thought. _I-It can't end here!_ He attempted one last squirm to see if he could get himself free but only managed to give the guard a better grip on him. A couple seconds later, darkness once again washed over him. The last things here heard was the guard grunting in pain. The last thing he saw was a mane of star-spiked, tri colored hair.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for that ending because I know it sounds a lot like the last one. I have no excused and only claim the plea of there's better things coming. In fact, I already have the ending in mind (not in sight thought lol, we still have quite a few chapters before then) and y'all are gonna freak~! MWAHAHAHAHA! Now, please review as always and keep your head up for more chapters soon! My best friend gave me the drive to write today and I'm gonna let it fly! WHOO~! -fist pumps into the air-**


	20. Chapter 20: Family Reunion

**To** _ **Oo:**_ **Ikr! XD**

 **To** _ **Hailol**_ **: Yes, more is coming don't ya worry. ;) It is one of the brothers but I ain't gonna tell ya which lol. You'll have to read to find out~**

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **: Yep and that fire is hot lemme tell ya! I didn't really want to make Yami and Atemu brothers but I needed a king who had an important relationship to Yami. He was the only one who would fit that wouldn't be idk weird? Besides, he's not all that important to the storyline save for these chapters in the dungeon. So… Meh. -shrugs- Thanks for the review~ :)**

 **To** _ **KaguyaAmaterasu**_ **: Yes! I was excited to update too! -dances happily- Did Atemu come out as an ass? I wanted to make him really blunt and seemingly rude but I might have failed… oh well lol. Yeah, I'm working on Yuugi's own defenses with this current dungeon plot, and Atemu will definitely keep him safe but for a different reason than what you're prolly thinking. ;) Pray keep enjoying this fic!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites~! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Family Reunion (3,367 Words)**

Yuugi awoke to the smooth gait only a vampire was capable of and snuggled closer to the cold form that held him lightly in a bridal carry. The oddness of Yami having such a different body temperature than what he was used to was pushed into the back of his mind. A familiar yet unfamiliar deep voice chuckled with hidden humor. "Think I'm Yami do you?" A pair of reddish-violet eyes stared down at him with a smooth eyebrow raised.

Yuugi bolted to full awareness immediately upon hearing Atemu's voice. It took his brain a couple seconds to get caught up with the situation but when it did, he violently pushed himself out of Atemu's arms. The only difference was that when he had done that to Yami on the first night they met, Yami had actually let him go. Atemu managed to maintain his grip on Yuugi's small frame throughout Yuugi's struggle.

"Calm down will you?" Atemu said in exasperation as if he had expected such a thing to happen yet didn't quite feel like dealing with it. "We move faster this way anyway. I can't stand being a prisoner in my own castle much less my own realm any longer than necessary."

Yuugi suddenly stopped his attempted struggle and laid limp in Atemu's arms much to the king's amusement. "Wait, so we're in the Shadow Realm then?" He didn't exactly know how he knew that but he figured that no place on Earth, or rather the Living World, would have shadows that danced despite the lack of light. That, and he could've sworn Atemu said he was king of the Shadow Realm.

"You catch on quicker than most mortals," Atemu complemented, or at least Yuugi took it as a compliment. "We've been beneath my palace for quite some time but what those damned demons forgot was that I built this very place. No matter how many twists and turns or guards they throw my way, I can never become lost in my own home."

"That's smart of you, but you'd think they'd know that," Yuugi mumbled but Atemu obviously heard it if his growing smirk was anything to go by.

"Aye, and they would've placed magical barriers over the dungeons but I had already planned ahead and made them magic-proof. That; however, means that I can't just transport us out of here via shadow transfer." Atemu kept moving at the swift walking speed as he talked. Not once did he loose his breath and Yuugi was glad that he didn't have to walk. He wouldn't have been able to keep up with the long strides. Something told him that he wouldn't have been as thoughtful as Yami if he should walk beside him.

"Shadow transfer?" Yuugi asked curiously. Atemu stopped briefly to peek around a corner before continuing forward. "I don't think Yami's ever used it around me."

"It can't be easily used in your Light World because the shadows aren't dark enough. I believe that's why you mortals think vampires are creatures of the night when in reality sunlight only hurts newborn vampires." Atemu kept striding down the long dungeon corridors but nothing seemed to be any different from before, save for the fact that there hadn't been any guards. At least, he hadn't seen any since he'd been awake.

Yuugi allowed the information to be absorbed into his mind before another thought occurred to him. "If this is your castle and realm, then how did the Council get away with keeping you down here? Surely someone would've noticed. It looks like you've been down here for a while."

Atemu smirked. "Did you find out that it was the Council's doing by yourself or did Yami tell you?" he asked before speaking again. Yuugi realized it was supposed to be a rhetorical question so he didn't answer. "Not everyone on the Council is at fault, you understand. Only Zorc. He tricked Zigfried, the lord of the fairies, into siding with him under the deluded notion that he'd get his little brother back.

"Zigfried made me think that I had fallen ill a little while back and had taken some of my blood to check for any impurities. Vampires just don't fall ill," Atemu added with an annoyed huff when he saw Yuugi confused expression. "If I had contracted something that deadly, it could be disastrous for the entire Shadow Realm but moving on. I've had my doubts about Zorc for a couple decades now with him being a demon, so I had a few of my servants spy on him.

"He gave my blood to your friend after it was mixed with Zigried's to make it seem like the vampires were the ones wanting to start another war. Of course, I couldn't step in without arousing suspicion from the Council that I was in on it, so I had to allow Yami to handle it. You helped complete that task so I guess I ought to thank you for that. However, once the Council caught wind of the situation, they immediately turned to me for answers that I didn't have.

"By this time, the illusioned sickness was gone but Zorc had twisted the Council's minds against me. They threw me in jail down here for treason and are doing Ra knows what with the Shadow Realm. They've probably told the public that I'm still bedridden or something or that my recovery is slow. Zorc isn't foolish enough to proclaim that I'm dead. Chaos from the citizens isn't what he needs right now. They love me just as I care for them. Their loyalty to me transcends death."

Yuugi noticed that Atemu's tone got darker as he spoke and he realized that while Atemu could be obnoxiously blunt to the point of rudeness, he deeply cared for what was his. The anger that swirled unabashed in his now bloody red eyes at the mere thought of the betrayal only made Yuugi surer of it. _He and Yami aren't as different as I thought,_ Yuugi mused. _They both care for their possessions very much._

"I'm sure you'll be able to get your throne back, Atemu," Yuugi said upon feeling the need to offer his support. "This Zorc person can't be all powerful if he has to sneak around to get what he wants."

Atemu's harsh glare softened at Yuugi's attempt at comforting him but it soon turned to amusement as he continued talking. "Zorc is the Demon King. He doesn't need to sneak around to achieve his goals. The demon population is at least twice as large as the others and it would only take one word for them all to rally up and start a civil war. He sneaks around like the rat he is simply because it's easier."

"Why don't the-" Yuugi was cut off by Atemu.

"Yami will explain everything in due time, mortal," he interrupted with an annoyed huff and Yuugi fell silent almost in a brooding manner. Why did everyone never want to explain anything to him? He was about to ask about it when Atemu stopped in front of a heavy black iron door that was sealed shut with an intricate looking lock that spanned the entire height of the door. "Ready to see the Shadow World?" he asked ominously before black tendrils of shadow crept from his feet and soaked into the door.

The locks snapped back as the gears turned with a rusty creak. To say Yuugi was prepared for what was on the other side would be the biggest understatement of his life. He didn't know that the dungeon door led out into the castle's currently occupied courtyard, so when an accented voice drifted through the cracked open door, Yuugi was startled.

"Vell now, lookie vhat ve have here, boys. It seems I've not only trapped the king but his kin as vell. This vill be a great night indeed."

Atemu looked startled as well but the look was quickly replaced by anger. "Zigfried," he growled beneath his breath before kicking open the door and rushing into the courtyard with Yuugi still secured in his arms. The sun would have blinded him save for the fact that there wasn't one so Yuugi saw everything clearly as soon as they stepped from the confines of the dungeon hallway.

The courtyard was a heap of deceased and decaying plants. Armored guards that looked like the demon he confronted in the dungeon were circled around the upper level of the courtyard walkway with a well-dressed, pink-haired man standing among them. The crossbows in their hands were black like ebony with intimidating arrows locked into place. They were all pointed at the duo who were standing defiantly in the center of the courtyard.

"Yami!" Yuugi instantly shouted, effectively drawing the prince's burning gaze to him.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked incredulously. His bloody red eyes quickly lost their burning hatred and an unknown emotion settled in them. It was something between affection, jealousy, and confusion. His eyes drifted from Yuugi to the one holding him. "Atemu?"

Before Yuugi knew it, he had pushed himself from Atemu's arms and had sprinted into Yami's awaiting warm embrace with a small thump when he collided with Yami's form. He instantly felt Yami's dark light wrap around him just as his now swordless hands kept him close. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked through Yuugi's thick strands of hair. He had buried his nose into the lightly-scented strands upon capturing him into his arms. Yuugi could feel the dark light check him over for injuries and smiled at the familiar warming yet chilling feeling. He dared to say he was even comforted by it.

"Some guy caught me at home and knocked me unconscious. I woke up in a cell with Atemu and we escaped." He decided to leave out the most troublesome detail of Atemu almost getting him killed. Yami wouldn't have appreciated it and the way Yami's bloody red eyes darkened meant that he wasn't happy with Yuugi's situation. Or his own for that matter considering he was about to go on the offensive against the guards.

"It's all true, brother," Atemu said as he walked up to the trio slowly. "I'm guessing you're here not for Yuugi but for some other reason if you didn't even know he was missing." The tone he used was tight and almost scolding. It was as if he were angry that Yami had let Yuugi out of his sight. Yami was about to snap back at him when Seth butted in.

"We've got bigger issues," he said with gritted teeth in a very Kaiba-like scowl. The laughter from above only clarified that statement.

"Yes, you do!" the pink haired man spoke from above, he figured it was Zigfried since the voice matched the one they heard earlier. "Fire!" At the command, another volley of arrows was fired at them.

Yami pulled Yuugi tightly against him and with an angry growl, summoned a sword in his free hand. Seth's staff and Yami's sword deflected the majority of the arrows but it was Atemu's shadow magic that disintegrated the rest to dust.

"Don't leave my side, Yuugi!" Yami demanded as he held his sword in a defiant defensive stance. Yuugi merely nodded, not quite sure why Yami and Seth were being targeted. Shouldn't Atemu be the one who they wanted to kill? Shouldn't Zigfried be trying to at least wound him instead of this obviously stupid volley technique?

 _Wait,_ Yuugi thought suddenly as another volley was blocked. _If they wanted to kill Yami and Seth, surely doing it in the Living World would be easier since shadow creatures are stronger here in the Shadow Realm. They could've also have thrown me into a different cell other than Atemu's._ His thoughts swirled as everything came around full circle. _Did they_ want _me to free Atemu?_ He realized suddenly with wide eyes. _But, why? It doesn't make any sense!_

Yami's grip was possessively tight upon a fourth volley. "We need to get out of here," Seth said roughly. Yuugi heard Yami tsk and Atemu huff in annoyance.

"We need to fight back!" Atemu replied just as gruffly. Yami stayed quiet and didn't voice his opinion. Yuugi figured it was along the lines of getting them, or more importantly Yuugi, out of there safely.

An idea suddenly came to Yuugi. He remembered Atemu mentioning something about transportation when they were back down in the dungeon:

" _Aye, and they would've placed magical barriers over the dungeons but I had already planned ahead and made them magic-proof. That; however, means that I can't just transport us out of here via shadow transfer."_

He got on his tiptoes and whispered to Yami, "What about shadow transfer?" When the gleam of hope sparked through Yami's eyes, Yuugi knew that his idea would work. Yami turned his head towards Seth and appeared to have some kind of conversation. He did the same with Atemu a moment later. When everyone appeared to be on the same page, Yami stared up at Zigfried and the aiming guards with a smirk.

"And vhat is that expression for, hmm?" Zigfried asked. "Did your little vhore give you an idea?"

Yami's triumphant look faltered a bit with the whore comment, but he brushed his discomfort and sudden urge to wring the guy's neck aside. "In fact, my Hikari _did_ give me an idea, Lord Zigfried," he replied easily. He knew he probably shouldn't be giving such priceless information away like that but he wanted to give Yuugi a higher title than a common hooker. "We'll be seeing you later."

With that, Yami's dark light wrapped around them suddenly. Yuugi clutched onto Yami's armor and he felt Yami place his head atop his as if to comfort him. Yuugi couldn't see what was going on and could feel even less. It was as if the shadows had engulfed him and Yami. In fact, Yami's body heat was the only thing he was aware of next to his own thoughts. The entire situation scared him, and he would give anything just to be rid of the feeling of being stretched and pulled this way and that. Thankfully, it wasn't painful and was over as quickly as it had come.

The trio found themselves standing in a dark forest that Yuugi assumed was still in the Shadow Realm if the rising black particles were anything to go by. His grip on Yami slackened slightly as he became aware of his surroundings yet again. The shadow transfer, or that's what Yuugi thought had happened, was weird and disoriented him. His hand flew to his mouth as he felt his stomach flip and flop violently.

"Are you alright, my little one?" Yami asked, noticing Yuugi's quick movement immediately. He was confused as to what could be wrong. He was even more surprised when Yuugi pushed away from him to go vomit by a nearby tree. Yami and Seth both winced at Yuugi's wet heaves, and Yami moved so he was crouched beside Yuugi with a gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Where's Atemu?" Seth asked suddenly as he looked around the vicinity for the king. Yami looked around from his position as well but found his older brother to be missing.

"Didn't he come with us?" Yuugi croaked as his stomach calmed down. He'd have to remind Yami to never shadow transfer with him again.

"He should have," Yami responded tightly.

Just as the three of them were becoming worried over Atemu, he appeared from the shadows and approached them with a wrapped bundle in his hands. His brows creased upon seeing Yuugi leaning over a pile of puke, and his attention was directed to Yami instantly. "Did you forget that human bodies aren't accustomed to our environment? You should've blocked out the shadows more when transferring," he scolded.

"I did what I could to get us out of there quickly," Yami growled. "Don't patronize me."

"Not the point," Seth butted in yet again, and Yuugi realized that Yami and Atemu didn't really get along all that great.

"Right," Atemu continued smoothly as if nothing had happened. "Care to open up the portal, Seth?" Seth nodded and proceeded to do so.

Yuugi wiped his mouth and slowly stood up. He had to pause briefly to calm his stomach but Yami's dark light helped with that. He found himself leaning against Yami as his head pounded from his sudden exertion. "I'm sorry," Yami whispered to him while Seth and Atemu were busy with the portal.

"It's fine," Yuugi assured him with a soft smile. "I'm not hurt and neither are you so it's fine." He rested his head against Yami's chest, and Yami didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him. "Can we go back to the mansion now, though?" Yuugi asked sheepishly and a blush flushed across his cheeks. "I really want to brush my teeth."

Yami chuckled and pulled him towards the now open portal back to the Living World. "Of course, my little one."

Yami and Yuugi stepped through first with Seth close behind them. Atemu hesitated and turned to face the direction where his palace was. He could see the tips of the tall towers above the trees and anger raged within him as he thought about what had happened to the once beautiful building. He glanced around at his surrounding, sensing less powerful shadow creatures lurking around. He hated to leave not only them but the reigning species here under the corrupt control of the Council but he didn't have any choice. He gripped the bundle he had gone to retrieve from his chambers before joining the others tightly.

 _I'll come back for you all,_ he promised grimly from his thoughts. Determination gleamed in his dark crimson eyes. _I'll come back. Just wait a little while longer, and trust me._ He then turned towards the portal and walked through it. It snapped closed behind him quietly as if it were never even there.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! This is my little gift to all of you, my beautiful and beloved readers~! :) Please enjoy and REVIEW~ I'll have chapter 21 out (hopefully) shortly after this one and before New Years! -cheers erupt- YAAAY~!**


End file.
